Darkest Times
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: Nessie was taken from her family by someone who knows a little too much information about the Olympic coven and the Quileute wolves. When Jacob and the Cullens come to her rescue, they find themselves rescuing her from something even more threatening than her captor. *COMPLETE*
1. preface

**I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story... Not one of them, maybe some that I may invent but then everything else is originally from Ms. Stephenie Meyer (Twilight Saga author). No harm intended in doing this... Just for fun! (i guess?)**

hey,

Like I said, this is my **first**. I was really hoping to do this sooner, I got my profile ready since last year but I wasn't opening it. I don't know why. Anyway, hope you would have enough **patience** for this "Beginner's draft". Don't expect too much and suggestions, comments and ratings are **welcome**, (just don't make them too harsh, guys!) __

* * *

_**"We always say 'I would kill for my family' or 'I would die for my family' but would you really? I mean, when really put in that situation, would you really give up your life? Do you really love something or someone that much?"**_

-**Johnny Depp**

I was always told never to give up...and so I would fight. I wouldn't let something like this break our ties, never. If it means giving up my life, why not? As Momma once said, 'if you loved the one who was killing you and your life was all that you had to give, how could you not give it, if it was someone you truly love?'

Seeing my family in pain, being tortured, it was something I never wished to see, the very thing on top of my things-I-never-wanna-do. Worst? I was the reason behind it. Their love for me, someone... or something accidental, was the reason they feel the pain. And I couldn't do anything for them, nothing. Instead, I was standing here, watching, shrieking, crying.

What could I do? What could I possibly do?

**

* * *

**This is just a, uhm... preface. not really important but then I love doing it... It helps me not stray from the story as well... Updating Chapter one soon when I find time to do so...

-feelings 0f mine


	2. Pulled

Here's chapter 1, I just don't know how to label properly yet, but I'll learn, any way you get the picture that this is all in order... I told someone I'll be updating by the weekend so, here... don't forget YOUR review... LOLz

**I don't own any characters in the story, Stephenie Meyer does. **

hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

I was on my way to the Cullens hurrying through the familiar trail on the woods, running faster than I've ever run before with such excitement building up in my body. I want to greet her first, I want to be the first one to do so and then give her my gift: the pendant to be attached at the necklace the Cullens is to give her. It was just like the tattoos in every member of the pack's arms, only detailed and neatly carved out of a nice, smooth mahogany tree. I was preparing it for a few months now, maybe six months before this day, the tenth of September.

Today was the exact day I died six years ago, died and reborn at the same time. The death of my bestfriend, the only girl I loved, tore my heart, shattered it into countless pieces. Even more painful is that the horrid cause of her death was the irrational reason of giving up her life for someone…or something, killing her from the inside. Her love for the thing was…there were no words to describe it. Sacrificing her life for something that has no right to exist in this world was completely pointless. I was right there, at the very same room she was in when everything else happened. All I wanted throughout, all I asked was for her to never give up, to keep her heart beating, for me…or for her husband at least, but which request from me has she granted? Even back then when we were still the best of friends? Way before all this madness? When has she answered a 'yes' to me? Never once that I begged.

There she was, gasping and catching her last breaths and yet so happy to see the child that took everything away from her. Her own life. I wanted to hit her hard for being so stupid. For not thinking straight. But then I thought that was her, which was the typical Bella I knew: thinking of others before herself, never thinking of the things she'll go through, the risks. She never did.

I heard the frantic beat of her heart, fast but strained. I remembered trying to do CPR on her, hoping for it to work, the moment I thought of giving up, Edward came up with his venom in hand, injecting it on her heart. Feeling my loss, after everything, I wanted to leave so bad. The bloodsucker sent me out upon hearing this on my thought. I went out, not wanting to see anymore of that.

I exited the room as fast as I can, went down flights of stairs, and my feet dragged me to the living room where Blondie had the little demon. She was cooing it, her minion. One she would train to drink human blood and hunt the people. A monster. The perfect moment arrived, like fate was giving me the chance to get a little happy ending. Revenge.

I prepared myself for the attack, crouched down and locked at my target. But as everyone says: fate has its own plans. I was about to jump on the life sucker when her eyes landed on mine and gave a weak but dazzling smile on her lips.

Everything stopped.

I felt burning in my whole body, no…glowing. I don't know. It was like I saw everything else in the world for the first time. Like I was a blind man who saw the world's beauty, something I never noticed. At the same time, everything else made no sense. Nothing else was important. Nothing…not one…apart from her.

That little girl in the vampire's hands.

It made no sense. Maybe I was dead. Maybe Bella didn't survived and so he went down here, maybe heard what I was thinking about his daughter, about killing it. He heard it and decided to act fast, to kill me. I guess that was okay. It was by far better. But what I was feeling wasn't death, I don't think so. It was just too good to be true. It was like being cleansed. I felt light but heavy at the same time. It was the floating feeling, like there's no more gravity, but something else pulling you, never to let go. I was out of my crouched position by the time I snapped back to reality, only that I moved. I was now standing in front of the blonde vampire. She was backing away from me and keeping the child behind her, protecting it as if I was a danger. Am I?

I felt myself a little hurt when she did that, kept her away. The feeling was like you were a child and your lollipop was taken away from you. But then a new smile was flashing on my face when I saw the angel wanting me, reaching out to me. Blondie's expression was priceless when she observed what the she was doing. She reached out further, impatient about the wait. She began wriggling until Rosalie gave her to me slowly.

Renesmee?

She smiled at me and cheered up when our skin touched. I was soaring with the feeling, I never wanted to let go of the little angel. I could lose everything else but not her. Never. It crossed my mind then…

I imprinted.

I entered the familiar front lawn of the residence and heard murmurs inside. Excitement filled me and so I hurried behind a tree to make a quick phase and with practiced movements, I was dressed well, cut-offs and a shirt.

I made my way up the porch steps and the whispers came to shushes, ordering silence. I didn't bother knocking on the door but instead, I went straight in. I pulled out the small pouch containing the gift for my Nessie from my pocket and held it tightly. I jogged my way to the living room where I was sure everyone else was. It was quiet but I could sense something.

I poked my head out the corner and saw the Cullens. There was pixie who was once again staring into thin air. Doc was standing beside Esme and beside her was Bella with a familiar expression on her face, something I've seen before. Edward came bursting from the front door followed by Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. He went straight for Bella's side and held her hand. She looked at him but he shook his head and she gave a whimper.

That was then when I knew there was something wrong, there was a reason on why I was in so much hurry going here. I don't want to ask, but something inside me changed. Something was forcing me to do so. My eyes looked around and my ears listened for music, the familiar beating of a heart. When I heard none and felt nothing, I panicked. I was about to ask someone else when Edward spoke off, hearing the stress in my head.

"She's missing."

* * *

I might update every weekend, Saturday, maybe... We shall see, got a busy schedule... I'll be making it during the weekdays, I'll sort of find time...

again, I think she does not like long chapters, but I do, so deal with it...

Reviews!

-feelings of mine


	3. innocence

**Finally! **Here's chapter 2 for this story. this consists, uhm... more than 4,000 words, maybe 4,500...? you guys wanna know why I took too long? well, because we were having a really really busy week at school and when I come home, I feel so tired that I just do my homework and go to bed at once... Well, to tell you, this one's a little longer than I expected, like I said, I fused two different chapters, thus, having one long chapter 2... another reason is that I forgot why I ended chapter one at the part where she's missing, really! I don't remember why! and so I have to improvise and thankfully, the point as to why I made that clicked in my mind... LOLz... Okay, I really should stop writing now, this note just might turn into a chapter...

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Innocence

Seven hours, she's been missing for seven hours and we still couldn't find her. I was running the borders of Canada, the farthest her scent went, in search for any possible trail hidden. We were careful not to overpower hers while we pass. Her scent was fading every hour that goes by, making it harder to catch. It was making us worry; that we might not find her after the scent was completely gone. My legs were trembling already, I haven't stopped since we began searching, and that was five hours ago. The Cullens said they found her missing two hours before I came and chose not to inform anyone, especially me, since I might freak out, and unfortunately, I did.

"She's missing." I froze. It took me about five seconds before the words sank in my brain.

"What?" was the only word to come out of my mouth. No one dared answer my question, they all had the poker face imprinted on their pale faces, apart from Bella whose expression were all to familiar. I have seen it a dozen times in the past, with the reasons I never liked. The silence angered me and so it didn't take long before I began shaking and in a matter of seconds, my whole body was convulsing hard that Doc made the move to calm me down.

"Take it easy, Jacob. Calm down." He soothed. No matter how much I wanted to ignore him, his solemn voice which never failed to calm anyone did calm me with the anger still raging inside. "We've been looking for two hours since we noticed her absence. We hadn't stopped yet."

"But you still can't find her." I said through my teeth.

Doc looked sheepish and it was the very first time I saw him act that way. It wasn't in his character to do so.

"Yes, unfortunately." He answered implying a sorry on his face.

After that chat, we all went out to look for her. We didn't dare waste precious time. The pack was informed, too, when Seth came to patrol on his usual duties, instead finding out the alarm. He joined the search along with Quil, Embry, and Leah who tried to help with the excuse of keeping an eye out for her brother. She did her best despite her disgust for vampires. I appreciated it though. I gave her the freedom to just take off to La Push and get some sleep or whatever, but she chose to stay with us. In an hour after that, Sam's pack was also alerted by Brady and Collin who took time to pass by and greet Nessie a happy 6th birthday, but then they only searched in Forks, not making any risks of leaving La Push without anyone protecting it. The Cullens thanked them anyways, for finding little time to help us find her.

Blondie and Emmett went to Canada, with hopes that she was just lost and couldn't find her way back after going out so far. Doc and his wife, Esme, searched around Forks, too, while Alice and Jasper circled the entire perimeter we were searching. Edward, Bella, and I were now in the Canadian Borders, rounding it for yet another round hoping that we just missed a trail, maybe a cave or something, but nothing. After the hours of searching, with vampires and werewolves, how can we not find her if ever there is a secret cave of some sort hidden somewhere here. These kinds of thoughts angers me and so I just pushed again faster to forget them. My tired body was protesting but I wouldn't stop, never until she's found. Seth was oblivious to my exhaustion and so he spoke on my head when I was sliding down a cliff, trying to persuade me.

_Jake, maybe you should take a break. Looks like it would take long._

_I don't care. _I said, speaking the words with direct points on the topic. It was true, I don't care, soon enough, my whole body would just go numb o the time that I wouldn't be able to feel anything anymore. There was a storm coming, too. The skies were darkening and the temperature was dropping. With that, I decided to try to pushed my legs to its limit. The guys had taken short breaks, like an hour or two, but Quil has to check on a sick Claire, so he took longer. Claire, Quil's eight-year old imprint caught cold when they were spending time at the beach. Looks like she got wet long enough to catch the virus. Seth on the other hand, almost didn't take any breaks, making Leah angry again. He said he wasn't tired yet and that he just wants to find Nessie. He was closer to Nessie than anyone else in the pack, and Ness was fond of Seth, too. Leah almost snapped at me when Seth protested from the rest I was giving him. She said that I was turning her brother to a leech lover like myself. That awakened her anger but she learned to control it. That was the first time, too.

_Yeah, I thought you're gonna die when she shot a stare in your direction. _Seth barked a laugh in his head.

_Your sister never controlled her feelings that way, usually, she stays bitter. I admired her. _I snickered but was stopped by someone in my head.

_Nice of you to talk about me like that. _Leah snapped. I could see the forest passing in a blur from her vision as she closed in to where her brother was. _Maybe I was wrong to spare your life then._ She threatened. I ignored her and just continued running in the woods. I was just passing the east river when another mind popped up in my head, Embry.

_Hey, you guys are all gloomy. _He said, taking up the entire mood in our head. _I exited the Cullens because Bella and Edward just got home and Bella's having a tantrum right now. Had to be held up by the guys. And here you are, just who I was hoping to cheer me up but then welcomed me with all the desperations present in the world._

He pictured the scene at the Cullens and we all shook at Bella's stance, she looked like one of those newborn vampires we fought from before, except for her eyes which are now golden like the others and not the scary red madness. She was throwing and smashing everything she cold see and grab. Vases, plates, and frames. That's gonna be a whole mess to clean up.

_She wants to keep looking for Nessie, too. But Edward suggests they hunt for a while. They're getting edgy by the minute and looks like Bella is indeed in need of blood. _Embry said.

No one answered anymore and so the awkward silence followed and when I was about to ask him to circle with me, we all heard three deafening howls coming from the west. I suddenly dug my feet on the cold forest grounds to break before turning toward the direction of the sound. Everyone else did the same and we met up in a clearing near our positions. We were all headed to one direction.

_Is someone attacking? _Seth asked in wonder about the howls that far from where we were. He was thinking about Nessie getting kidnapped to divert us from the city and people we should be protecting. Then they would attack when we were all distracted and tired with the search. It made sense, no matter how I hated the whole idea, for anyone to kidnap Nessie, but then as for the reason, there was no answer. Seth was thinking about the Volturi from years before, especially the leader with the blonde hair, the one who seems to be afraid and interested about the pack then. But where ever we tried to find any reason to attack us, we couldn't find any and so just thought of the last thing possible.

_Doesn't sound like one. _Leah answered. With her words, I was more convinced that my thoughts were true and it wasn't just any howl from any of the pack. My mind raced with thousands of thoughts, starting with the ones full of concern, and then worry, and then eagerness. We were getting in closer to where the howls were still making the noise, and my mind thought of something along with Leah.

_La Push? _She thought in confusion. Why the hell would the pack howl in La Push?

_Jake, we found her! _Someone blurted out. Embry backed out a little, jumping in surprise with Quil's unannounced phasing. His words made me push my legs further, making them feel numb in the process, just as I thought earlier. I was outrunning Leah, the fastest in the pack, with my speed. In another clearing before La Push, we crossed with Bella and Edward, also making a run towards the howls.

"La Push?" Edward asked and I nodded in response, not making any stop to see. We made a run together, I managed to catch short glimpses of Bella's face and saw that they had also come up with the same idea of Nessie being found, maybe he heard Quil's shout in our heads. She also has the yearning for her only daughter. The daughter she loved so much, more than her own life as she once said. She was trying hard to focus on the run to be able to get there faster. In five minutes of running, the howling stopped and we slowed down, wondering as to what happened when Edward spoke.

"The humans are suspecting. They had to stop." After that he continued his run. We followed instantly and arrived at the only open road where we had to be careful for no one could see us. Edward and Bella continued running, they were just a blur, but for four humongous wolves to run across and with the human's eyes to witness, we would be headlines by morning with lots of hunters coming down here to hunt us. Now that would suck. We had to be very careful for we were quiet for a long time now. There were no more reports of howling at night and hunter getting lost in the woods. We looked around from behind a thick bush before jumping and crossing with three long strides. We were once again hidden in the thick trees on the way to the reservation, Edward and Bella must be there by now. They had a head start with the road. Quil met up with us in the opening of the woods to my house. He was in human form and seemed to be expecting us there. We all stopped and phased as well with Leah running off behind a tree to change.

"Where is she?" I quickly asked the moment I finished phasing and putting on my cut-offs.

"Sam and Emily's" After the reply, I didn't wait for the others, instead, I run again, this time in human form, to Sam's house which wasn't that far to jog. The others were flanking me with a distance, applying the positions we were in, where as I was the Alpha. They backed out from me by maybe two to three steps, with Leah, my Beta, the closest. I entered the front lawn of Sam's residence in a few minute, maybe one or two, and there were lots of light in the living room. I got in without a knock on the door; I don't think they would mind much.

Inside the living room, Bella was standing with an expression that was about to cry any moment from now, but her vampire features made that impossible, of course. Edward was holding her by the waist, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer fingers. It was something he only does that when he sees, or senses something he doesn't like, usually to control his temper, too. They were staring at the couch which has piles of blankets in them, so I was having a haunch that Nessie might be asleep in there. I slowly walked in that very area, having double thoughts at this very time. I gently peeked in the couch, looking at Bella and Edward and back to the piles of blanket and to the couple once more. When I was close enough, I saw someone sitting in the couch, she was awake and holding the blanket wrapped around her little body. She also has a cup in her hand. Warm milk, I guess. She noticed my presence and swayed her face in my direction, followed by a flash of warming smile in her lips.

"Jacob." She called out.

Jacob. She called me Jacob. Something she has never said before. I was frozen in my place, wondering why she called me that. She always calls me _her _Jacob, not just plain Jacob. I got down on my knees to level down on her. She still has the smile on her lips, her innocent smile. It was like she was so sure of herself. I was afraid to talk to her. I looked at Bella and she was staring back at me with the "I know" expression.

"Renesmee?" I called on to her, used her full name, too. I was quite afraid the nickname I used to call her would not register. I searched her eyes and it looked confused. She came into a pout and looked behind her towards Sam and Emily's direction. I didn't notice them for they were in the far wall, obviously giving space to the reunion. Emily came closer but Sam was holding her up. Em told Sam that it was okay and so he let go but then followed her all the way to Nessie. To my surprise, Nessie reach up to Emily and cried. I thought I scared her, until she spoke in between sobs.

"I-I thought-he calls m-me Ness—ie?" That opened up a lot of questions in my head. What is wrong with her? She's acting different from before. It was like she doesn't know anything. She wasn't sure about anything right now. Nessie was crying hard onto Emily and she was shushing her like a mother to a child. I looked at Bella who was fighting the urge to grab the child and do the soothing herself. Edward on the other hand, was holding her back and was still pinching the bridge of his nose. I stepped forward and tried to reach for her, but she just stared back with her wet eyes showing fear. Grrrreat! She was afraid of me now. I backed away, not wanting to scare her any further, that was the last thing I want, anyone would want. Emily kept rocking her for a few more minutes until she fell asleep in her arms. She felt limp and was snoring lightly. Emily faced Bella when she noticed that Ness was already asleep and asked.

"Do you want to hold her?" It made Bella uneasy. She was surprised that Emily asked her although it was the right thing to do. She shuffled in her position and shook her head continuously.

"I don't think I could. Maybe," She paused and looked at me, suggesting for me to hold Nessie was a bad idea at this moment. I scared her and Bella wants me to hold her? Is she crazy? What if she wakes up and saw me holding her? What would she do? Hiss at me? Yell? Or maybe just shriek and ran away for as far as she could from me?

"Bells, I don't think that's a great idea." I whispered. I looked at Nessie as I said those words and imagined her face as she run away from me after figuring out that I was holding her. I shivered at the thought and it also brought anger in me causing me to shake a little but was back to my control in the next second.

Something is wrong, we all established that. But what? She doesn't seem to be her usual self. It was like she doesn't know me at all or Bella or Edward. She looks at Emily like she's the only person who could be trusted. Well, she is human after all, maybe that brought it to her instincts. But still, her reactions towards any of us, I, Bella, and Edward, was as if she doesn't know us. Like she's forgotten us.

"She forgot." Edward spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "What do you mean 'she forgot'?"

"She doesn't remember us at all, like…like amnesia or something." He continued.

"Amnesia? You're saying that Nessie has amnesia but so happens to remember my name?" I asked. Well, she did call me Jacob, didn't she?

"Sam and Emily re-introduced us before we came; I doubt she remembers any of her aunts or uncles, or the pack."

"Who would do such a thing?" Bella whispered to herself. She was staring at her daughter in Emily's arms. She wasn't blinking, just staring and standing there, frozen solid. I looked that way as well. Stared along with Bella, thinking of possibilities of how she became that way. How a lost girl comes back forgetting everything she knows, everyone she knows. She disappeared on her birthday and was seen the same night. Seen? Where exactly was she found again? I seem to have forgotten to ask that question to anyone yet. I turned to open my mouth but Edward beat me to it.

"First Beach" He simply said. "Paul saw her." They narrated everything. I wasn't sure how Edward knew everything at once, despite the fact that just almost came here at the same time. Maybe the mind reading is that handy. He must be reading Sam's mind showing everything that happened.

Paul was patrolling around La Push taking his shift when he caught a scent that burns every member of the pack's nose, the stench of bloodsuckers. Knowing Paul, he has a thing about that kind and so he ended up following the fresh scent of about a few hours old. He came running around for the scent was circling, trying to distract anyone until on his fifth round, he met up with Brady and Collin who was following the same scent. All together, they kept running like dogs having a walk with their masters. Just before they were about to give up, Collin caught another scent but from a different path, the one leading down a small cliff. He slid down in there and the other two followed. They ended up entering a narrow tunnel of some sort, which wasn't familiar to any of us. The scent grew stronger and stronger as they travel deeper. At the tunnel's exit, they came out to the very beach of La Push. The passage was hidden by trees and rocks. We've actually seen that cavern before, we just didn't explore it because of the echo the winds from the ocean causes. It was making the sounds of cries which make us get a couple of goose bumps. They looked around, the beach was empty, and no one was there. The waves were crashing hard on the shore, hitting the cliff sides with rage. A storm was brewing nearby causing the ocean's anger. Everyone was looking for the scent which happens to be fading due to the gust of winds and the salty taste of the sea.

It was then that I remembered, we were losing the trail every time we came near La Push, the trail was being pushed away by the scent of the sea. We were diverted instead to the other direction, the direction where the winds blow to and not from. A very clean trick that no one thought of actually.

The three of them, Paul, Collin, and Brady didn't waste anymore time. They tried to follow the losing scent until they almost came to the populous part of the reservation. They went back to the tunnel; the tide was high at that time. Paul was observing the water level when the color of flames caught his attention. He came closer to check on and the other two came along to back him up. They slowly approached the figure afraid that it was just a human. According to the rules, no human could see us, the humongous werewolves of their land. Paul was crouching so his height would lessen and the other two again followed his lead. When they were a few feet away, the winds blew to them, letting the strangers scents linger in their direction. Brady was familiar with the scent. Even though the salt from the ocean covered up most of the sweet air, he still recognized the taste in the wind. He walked up to Paul until he was passing him. Paul of course, shot a look at Brady, telling him to just stay back but Brady ignored him. He slowly approaches and when he was close enough, he phased and ran in the waters.

It was them who were howling. They sent the alarm to everyone else. They found Nessie on the freezing waters of the sea, unconscious. Sam was the first to respond to their call and so he took Nessie here in their house. She was wet and cold so Emily dried her up with towels and gave her a change of clothes. Sam laid her in their couch and a few minutes before we arrived, that was when she awakened. Sam was also surprised about her condition. They said that she smiled to them and said a gentle "hi". Emily gave her a cup of warm milk, the one she was holding when I came. Sam tried to explain who he is, who everyone was. He asked her if she remembers any of the names he was to mention, Bella, Seth, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emily, and me, but she just shook her head and asked who we were in her life. I guess that's why she knew me. I have been re-introduced as Edward said.

"That is all, after that, Edward and Bella came." Sam ended; he took Edward's place of narrating the whole story in the part where the wolves were howling. Edward just grew silent there so he continued.

"We should take her to Carlisle; he might know what to do." Bella was suggesting, tugging on her husband. "Edward? What's wrong?" She asked noticing his absence in the conversation.

"She's dreaming." He clearly stated. "About us." Bella's head snapped at Nessie who was still in Emily's arms.

"What's happening?" She asked not taking her eyes off her.

"She's dreaming of us being together in the mansion. Her dream shuffles much, right now she's sitting on the piano with me playing her lullaby, and then it shuffles to you reading her stories when she was still young before she goes to sleep. She's seeing all of us, love." He said, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Edward, let's bring her to Carlisle." Bella pleaded again and Edward nodded walking towards Emily.

"May I have my daughter?" He politely asked her. Sam was controlling himself from behind, afraid that Emily is in front of a vampire, our enemies. Emily leaned Nessie toward Edward and she shuffled, took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She gasped at the site of her father and whimpered a little.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I would never hurt you." Edward said, waiting for Nessie to come to him. Nessie hesitated for a while. She looked around until her eyes landed on me. She smiled and looked back at her father.

"Will he come with us?" she asked, pointing at me.

Edward sighed first and said yes to his daughter. Nessie's smile grew wider and it flashed all her milk white teeth. She looked at me and asked Emily to put her down on her feet, and so she did. She made a run to me, her speed was unbelievable. She never got that fast, or was it just my eyes. She smiled again and hugged me.

Totally innocent.

* * *

okay, let me tell you this, if ever there are errors in the story, fine, i didn't have enough time to re-read it and correct words... well the point is for you to get the point... I was starting chapter 3 now, so maybe it would be up real soon... I have to work on two different PC, i don't know why... I don't know how I'll lead the story to the dark part that I want... Haha, yeah, I'm warning you, this is gonna be a real "Apocalypse". I got lots of ideas and new ones keep popping up so my mind might explode anytime now...

I entertain questions, but I won't answer to those who asks what happens next...

~feelings of mine


	4. Remember

has anyone noticed that I've been updating every two weeks? well, I've been working on that... Just to tell everyone, I am making **another story**, I swear if I don't type in my ideas, this story is gonna be a rumble... I wanna make so many things happen at once... OH, and another one, this story is basically on **Jacob's P.O.V.**, I would say when I was to switch, I just have a hard time trying to express Nessie's feelings... Oh well,anyway, I already have an outline on how this story goes, cause you see, I only had the ending planned, my main problem was how to get there without disappointing you guys...

Please, submit a **review**, dear readers! thanks to **Pattyheartcake** for sticking... LOLz

Oh, and sorry if ever you see wrong spellings or word errors in this chapter, as you see, it is so long and I just don't have time to re-read and correct it...

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Remember

We would go for a run to the Cullens; I phased behind a tree and went out to grab Nessie when I saw her expression. I was afraid that she would run away, afraid of me, but instead, another flash of smile. She was fascinated? This girl has a lot of surprises in store. She stroked my fur and scratched me by the leg, something that she really wanna do. It was like she never saw me in this body before. Then again, I thought, she couldn't remember, not a thing about any of us. Well, that was before she spoke.

"It feels familiar." She whispered to herself but everyone else heard it of course. She was staring off into space when Edward coughed behind her, indicating that we should go.

_Go ahead, I'll just check on my pack._ I told Edward mentally and so he called on to Nessie. She looked at him and said okay, pulling me with her. When I didn't follow, she stopped and turned to me.

"I thought you were coming?" She was almost crying in those words. I panicked. I didn't want her to cry, why the hell did I phase? I should have told her that I'm gonna check on my pack before we leave. I didn't know what to do, and it was a good thing Seth came up, with his tongue rolled out he stopped right in front of Nessie.

"Another one?" Nessie asked again with her face scrunched up in wonder. I moved my head up and down to answer her. "How many are there?"

_Dude, what the hell is she talking about? _Seth asked.

_How many wolves there are._ I answered._ She doesn't remember actually. _And Seth shook his head out of disbelief.

_Disbelief all right! What the hell happened? _He whined. He was howling like an ill wolf, like someone stepped on his foot, or like a huge metal weighing more than a ton dropped on his head. Nessie stared at him, wondering as well. Unlike me, she doesn't understand what Seth was howling about.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, pulling on my tail. I shook my head and talked back to Seth.

_Shut up, Seth. You're worrying her! _Seth cut-off mid howl and suddenly froze, eyeing Nessie. It was kind of hilarious actually. Like he was just trying to make Nessie laugh. Well, she did. She kept giggling to herself.

_Hmm, did I now? At least I don't scare her._ He said making emphasis to the word 'scare'. I shot him a look, making him keep quiet. Nessie was done laughing now, wiping up the tears that almost formed in her eyes. I missed looking at her like this, knowing that she wouldn't vanish into thin air. Without the guys, I wouldn't feel this again. I couldn't erase the stupidity of the diversion used to us. Without Paul, my soon-to-be-brother-in-law, I wouldn't have Nessie by now. Who knows, maybe she would have drowned in the ocean when the tide reached her then. The guys are real friends given to me.

_Psh! Go ahead, Jake, just say it. _Seth encouraged.

_Seth, _I paused. _Thanks. For helping me find her, along with the guys… and your sister. I know Leah doesn't like Ness that much, but still, _I don't know what else to say. _Thank you. Tell the guys thanks for sticking around. Even Quil, I know Claire's sick, but he still took some time to help. _

_Aww, what can we say? _Seth asked.

_Yeah, Jake. We know you'd do the same. _Embry spoke up. One by one, they became oblivious to my head. They were all listening, I didn't even feel any of them phase.

_Yeah, if Claire goes missing, I know you'd help look. Nessie wouldn't stop telling you to do so. Claire likes her, you know that. _Quil inserted.

_And what you said was not true. I helped so Seth won't get tired. _Leah snapped. I don't get her, it was already obvious that she was concern for Nessie but she kept on hiding it.

_I am not. I was concern for myself. If we don't find her, you would go crazy and we share your mind, most high Alpha. It would be torture to be in your head if that happens. _

_Whatever Leah. _The guys chorused.

Nessie tugged on my tail, starting to feel impatient of the wait. I looked at her and she was frowning. I got down on my knees for her to climb behind me. She didn't get it, she stared at me, maybe thinking as to why I wanted to take a nap or something. Seth phased behind a tree and ran back to us, lifting Nessie up behind me. She gasped when Seth's skin touched her, feeling the warmth. She fitted herself easily around the neckline of my body and she held tighter on my fur. I stood up just in time for Edward and Bella to get out of the house, thanking Emily and Sam for the last time. Sam's head snapped at me and I nodded, thanking him, too. He nodded back in response.

The two of them whooshed in the forest and I followed swiftly. Nessie doesn't looked surprise with my speed so I guess it is okay to go a little faster. She was so relaxed in her position behind me, humming a familiar tune, her lullaby. Her voice was like that of an angel's voice, I almost fell asleep along with the wind whipping on my face. She remembers it, maybe from the dream Edward was talking about. I was so focused on listening on her humming that I didn't noticed that we've reached the Cullens. She kept looking around observing the house with a pout, and after gong for the entire place for a little more, she sighed.

I let her down in the front lawn and went behind a tree to phase. I put on my cut-offs with fast practiced moves and went out to find her still standing there waiting for me, she didn't move a bit. She smiled again and reached out her hand for me. I willingly took it and went for the porch steps and into the house together. On the porch steps, she stayed back a step after me. I didn't mind, instead, I squeezed her hand to tell her that everything's going to be fine. I opened the glass doors and went in on the living room, deciding that everyone else must be in there. When we made the turn to the large room, everyone was there, like I thought, waiting for Nessie. She was now completely hiding behind me and I moved away a little to talk to her.

"It's okay, Ness. That's your family." I said. "They won't hurt you."

She slowly got out from behind me and walked to her waiting family. Rosalie smiled at her and so did Emmett, showing off his goofy grin. Everyone else in the family smiled at her, but Alice came hopping first to us and took Nessie on a tight hug, she was stiffened by the move and so Alice had to release her immediately.

"I can't believe you missed your birthday." She said in total disbelief. "Everything was so perfect!"

It _was_ perfect, with the cake and buffet and decorations and gifts, it was all perfect, until the celebrant went missing.

Thinking of her birthday, I suddenly felt the weight of the pendant I was about to give her in my pocket. I forgot that I hadn't removed it yet. I gently touched it from the outside of my pocket and felt its presence. I wonder when the right moment it would be to give this to her. Of course I'd wait for us to be away from the family. It was nothing compared to the gifts they give and I won't humiliate myself by giving it along with the other presents: cars, houses, designer clothes, jewelries, and all the riches you could think of, and mine was nothing. Not even a .00001 percent of the cheapest something they are to give her. If you ask me, all of them could easily give her what I gave her, and they could give it all in one night, whereas mine spans from her birth until the present. With these thoughts, I had the second thought of whether I should still give the Quileute pendant to her. I was thinking through this before I heard someone spoke behind my ear.

"You forgot one difference." Edward said in his cold voice. I jumped in surprise. Of course he would be listening to my thoughts. How could I forget that?

"I wasn't listening. You're thought were just too loud to ignore."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." I stated looking at Nessie who was now playing and giggling with Emmett and Jasper on the couch. "What was the difference then?"

"She likes your gifts better. It has…Sentimental values, to her at least." He answered in total disappointment and jealousy.

"Really?" I taunted. "How do you know that?"

"Well, she wears your accessories more often than what we give her."

"That's not true. She just thinks that they're too fancy to wear for everyday uses. You know that." I tried to tell him.

"Yes, I know that. I know how she prefers your gifts. I hear it in her thoughts, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Every time we give her presents she would always sigh and try not to think too hard about it. But when you give her bracelets or anything else, she feels… relieved."

"Maybe it's just the imprint. You know, the connection between the two of us." I told him.

"Exactly." Edward blurted out like he was making me answer a hard riddle and I just knew the answer. "Someday, Jacob, you would be taking her away from us."

"You know I won't do that." But Edward shook his head.

"You will. You'll see. You said so yourself, you two has a connection that no one else could have with either one of you. Someday… and I'm just glad that you could make her happy and keep her safe for us."

Somehow, the second thought went back to the farthest side of my brain, the one where all the stuffs you forget go. Edward was right and I know it. But that someday would be far away still, like a few more centuries. I don't see her that way, yet. I'm still just the best friend that Nessie would need and always have. It will be a huge step toward the next phase of this relationship. A huge step that my knees can't take yet and neither could hers.

Right now, I just want her to be happy and to provide anything, everything, that she needs. Starting with her birthday gift. I wouldn't let a year pass by without giving her something. I wanted to give it to her, before another hindrance come by. Before I spoke, Edward disappeared and was whispering something to Nessie. She smiled widely and looked at me and hurried forward. She leapt to me and it was a good thing I got fast reflexes or else, maybe I had dropped her and she would hit her head and then…. Whoa, hit the brakes!

I shook my head with all the thoughts. What the hell's wrong with me? I keep thinking about weird stuffs lately and it was starting to get in my nerves. I just kept twirling her around and around to get my head focused.

"See? I told you they're not scary."

"Yes. Daddy said you wanted to give me a present." She stated well. Edward really made it into a "No running away this time" kind of thing. He made it in direct point. I had no other way but to give her, or else.

"All right." I said in defeat. "Come with me." I decided that I would just bring her over the cottage, that way, it would be far enough for them to hear, but easy enough for everyone else to go to whenever there's trouble. I carried her all the way in human form, not bothering to phase and dropped her down when we reached Edward and Bella's cottage.

"Is this what grandma was talking about, the house where I live with Momma and Daddy?" She asked studying the whole grounds.

"Yeah" I barely whispered.

She studied the whole place along with the little lawn she made up herself along the front of the house. She picked a little red rose that just bloomed and picked a tiger Lilly next. She picked lots of flowers and I stood there watching her. I used her distraction to take up the Pendant from my pocket and study it before giving it to her.

"Jacob." She called out and motioned for me to go to her with her hands. She has a bunch of flowers in her other hand, filled with roses and tiger lilies and jasmines and orchids and much more. When I was a few steps away from her, she lifted the flowers up and offered them to me. At first, I didn't want to take it but since she wanted me to, I did with a little "Thank you" in her ears. I got her up and entered the house and sat her on one of the kitchen stools. She waited patiently as I move around the house. I was already familiar with this, I spent six years here and I had gone to every room, except Edward and Bella's. I never wanted to enter that, I wasn't planning anytime in the near future, too.

I grabbed a glass vase from the cupboard and filled it halfway with water before placing the flowers in them. I rested it on top of the counter and did a few arrangements to make it look a little more presentable. Finally, after finishing it, I sat down across Nessie and held the bag that conceals the pendant.

"Here." And I gave it to her.

She watched the bag and at first, I thought that she would be just like her mother. Thinking that _the_ bag was my gift, but then her amazing 'beyond normal' intelligence proved me wrong for the thousandth time. She gently tugged on the knot holding the bag closed and peeked inside. Nessie took the bag upside down to get the content out and when the pendant dropped on her waiting palm, she flipped it over and over, observing the details very carefully. She stared at the markings carved on the wood and Edward's words came running back in my head over and over again.

"_It has…sentimental values…"_

I tried to let it sink on my brain, letting me believe that Nessie wouldn't reject it. I was staring at her as she continued to look at the charm. She slowly smiled and looked up at me.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. I looked at her face and somehow, behind the smile, I saw a brief flash of sadness hidden deep inside. At first I thought that she didn't like my gift, that she lied about her smile, faking it, but when I asked her, "What was wrong?" I, somehow, was glad with her answer.

"It feels familiar." She said and her smile disappeared. "All the things you do are familiar to me, the words everyone else said back at the main house, I knew them by heart, every gesture you do…" and then she began to cry. "But I don't remember! Why can't I remember?"

I was worried for her. She knows that she knows us and that she just lost her memory, but then she couldn't remember. I was worried of the force she was exerting herself just to remember. That trying to remember too much would just hurt her, I'd rather she forget us and we start all over again than to see her remember in a painful way.

"Don't cry, Nessie. You'll remember them. We'll help you."

Nessie kept crying all afternoon, soaking my shirt and through to my chest. She stopped by sunset and so we had no choice but to stay in there. She doesn't want to let her parents see that she cried. We didn't leave the cottage and Nessie stayed in for the night. She changed into her night gown as she 'scans' her room. We ate a few in the kitchen, well, she did at least, I emptied the rest, before watching a movie in the small built living room. I played the movie and sat on the huge couch and Nessie crawled to me making herself comfortable in her position.

It was already near ten pm and the movie just entered its climax when my visions changed. I was watching the movie but then my head was filled with different things. At first it was the faces of the pack, and then the Cullens, and then the surroundings. I wasn't imagining it, it was too clear and vivid for imaginations. It kept playing over and over again when I noticed that Nessie was already asleep and her hand was stuck on my neck. It was her dreams that were playing in my head. Deciding that she won't be waking up anymore, I turned the movie off, not bothering to finish it as I already knew the ending. I lifted Nessie off the couch and got her to her own bed. I covered her so the wind wouldn't chill her. I gave her another goodnight's kiss before I stood up.

I tried to stand up but was stopped in place. Ness was still holding on to my shirt this time and wouldn't let go. She opened her eyes, awakened by the tugging and looked at me. She was immediately oblivious to what was happening.

"Stay please." She simply asked me and I knew that I don't have any other choice but to do as she asked me to.

"Okay, I won't go anywhere. Go back to sleep."

I sat on the floor and slid her hand off my shirt and just held it. I made a comfortable sitting position where I would be able to sleep and drifted off to planet Drool.

I knew I was dreaming because I never walked out of the house but I was now strolling the sandy beaches of La Push's First Beach. I was walking in the darkness of the night and it was a full moon. I was down the less populated part of the beach and going straight somewhere I don't know. My feet were just dragging me there. I stopped when I had nowhere else to go, thus facing the high cliffs of the woods' end. I just stared off the ocean, wondering why I sit here. In the highest cliffs above the most dangerous part of the waters, there was someone standing as well. It was a tall man who stares off in the moon admiring it. He was so still that the man looked like a statue. A statue of a god lost in the land of the mortals. I would have believed that if he hadn't move to face me.

That's right; he faced me, and smiled. He has stunning beauty for a human. He was far from human and was like a fallen angel lost in the world. It reminded me of vampires, but this one wasn't one of them. No matter how far our distance was, I could still see his features clearly. First to prove that he wasn't a vampire was his eyes. I could clearly see, like he was standing right in front of me, that his eyes were not of the three vampire eye colors. It was violet, a fluorescence of light violet which seems to be glowing. He was smiling, like I said, and it has a spooky feeling behind the smile. From the high cliffs, I managed to hear his whisper that was obviously for me.

"She's mine."

It was cold and still very dark in the room and my hand couldn't feel anything. I panicked because last time I knew was that I had Nessie right beside me. I quickly stood up and searched around. I exited the room and it was still dark, maybe like three or four in the morning. I went to every room in the house in search for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I began to panic twice when I caught the scent of bacon in the air. I followed and entered the kitchen and found Nessie standing high on a chair trying to reach something from the top shelf. She was on the tip of her toes but then her fingertips were still a good two feet away from the material.

She was struggling and so I decided to help her. I snuck up behind her and carried her up. She was surprised, releasing a loud gasp from my sudden touch, but reached for the item. When she has it, I let her down and greeted her.

"You're up early."

"I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, but I saw that you were still snoring and so I left to cook here instead. I was supposed to surprise you, but…" She stopped.

"Oh you did surprise me." I told her. "I was too surprised that you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't you ever disappear like that in the middle of the night again."

She was laughing as she turned the Bacons around. "Sorry. You just looked too peaceful. Like you hadn't got sleep for nights."

That was true, I hadn't slept in nights. I was wide awake in search of her, and it was only now that I got a good night's sleep, just before I found her missing again. Sure this was peaceful.

"Look, Ness. I really appreciate this." I said indicating the food and all. "But please don't disappear like that. I don't care if I was having a good night's sleep, mumbling like an idiot or if I was doing the most important thing out of the most important things that I have to do, just please, let me know if you're going anywhere."

She was staring at me in disbelief. I couldn't believe my own words, too. I think I had a phobia about her disappearance, like trauma or something. I just knew one thing, I don't want to lose her, and it would be like taking the life out of me, too, in the most painful way anyone would have known.

"Sorry."

We ate the food and it was great. Nessie was truly amazing. Bella and Esme taught her cooking a few years back and it was nice to know that she didn't forget her expertise in cooking. At least that. I was enjoying the food, but not the awkward silence between us. I maybe finishing my second sandwich, but Nessie wasn't even done halfway of her first one. I know I was starving, and that I eat fast, but not that fast to leave Nessie eating a quarter of her sandwich. I chewed off a large bite of my third sandwich and tried to make it look like I was still chewing when it was already running down my throat. I took the time to observe Renesmee only to find that she wasn't actually eating anymore. She was just staring off into space staring at the table top.

"Hey?"

She seemed shocked by my words and so she snapped out of her little trance. "What? Do you want another one?" She quickly stood up to get another set for me but I stopped her.

"What are you thinking about? You look…well, you look like you were on a different frequency."

She shook her head and went to place the dishes on the sink. She stopped there and started with the silence again. It was frustrating, actually. It made me feel anxious and the suspense was irritating. I thought about things that could be running on her mind. Things she thought of lately. Well, there was nothing much, only the problem with her memory and remembering. Maybe that was it.

But my mind wasn't satisfied, it knows there was something else, and so I thought the latest happenings. We found her yesterday, brought her to the main house, she met her family, had fun for a while with them before Edward got me into giving her the birthday present. We stayed in for the night, watched a movie, which we didn't paid any attention to, and went to sleep….then she went missing again only to find out that she was cooking…Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary, really.

But then it hit me. When we were discussing as to why she was cooking early, she told me something.

"_I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep…"_

"_I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep…"_

"_I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep…"_

It kept repeating. She had a nightmare and I didn't even consult her? What the hell's wrong with me?

"What was in your nightmare?" I automatically asked. I didn't think of talking out loud, but it just came out.

Nessie's head snapped up only to prove that I was right. She didn't turn around but I could hear her panicked breathing.

"It was not—"

"I am not getting up from this table unless you tell me what it was about." I interrupted.

"Fine." And then she took a deep breath. "I don't think it was a nightmare. Well, it was but it doesn't look like a dream. I t was more of a…uhm, memory, I think. Something that would happen soon. Like a prophecy."

"If it was a memory then why was it a nightmare?" Yeah, that confused me. Shouldn't it be good?

"It wasn't one of us." I didn't know what she was talking about. "It was a man. I don't know him but he was familiar." Then she laughed. "Yeah it was weird."

"Well, how was that a nightmare?" It took her five seconds to answer my question and it came out in a broken voice.

"He killed you."

Well, that was something. I was stopped right on track and I think I forgot how to breathe. I blinked three times and tried to form words.

"Well, that's…something you don't dream about every night." I didn't know what to say. "Hey, look, I'll be fine."

"Yeah. Could be something random. Maybe it was because of the movie we watched last night."

I finished washing the dishes after that as she changed her clothes before we go back to the main house. I was drying the last plate when she came out in a comfortable pair of jeans. She was pulling something from her top and it was the pendant I gave her, all slid in a silver chain around her neck. She smiled at me and asked if I was good to go.

* * *

there you, I know, i know it is such a long chapter... what can I say, I try to make it long but then all the ideas just come out in the end, thus making it about 5,000 words...

`feelings of mine

P.S.

about to change my pen name, just thinking of something I wouldn't change for some time...


	5. Raven

Sorry for the long wait.. Anyway, here's chapter 4 and it's shorter than the previous ones... I'm gonna try to make them really short for the next chapters so you guys wouldn't have to break a sweat reading them...again, sorry if a few words would confuse you I hope you'll get the point no matter what...

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Raven

It was almost a week since we found Nessie at La Push and she had made progress already. We slept at the cottage ever since and goes to the house after breakfast. Half the Cullens aren't at the main house when we arrived today, so I guess they went hunting last night. Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching a Mariner's game. Esme was arranging flowers around the room, a hobby she does every time one flower showed signs of wilt. She would then change all of them and replace them with new ones.

"Good morning, Nessie." She greeted. "Good morning, Jacob. How did you two sleep?"

"We slept fine, grandma." Nessie lied. She asked me not to tell anyone about her nightmare, especially her father. She knows that he could read minds and so she asked me to be very careful. I should tell you, she learned, or shall we say, re-learned, a lot since we found her first at the reservation. She interacts fine with us already, not that there were any problems, but she already feels safe around us. Maybe it was just like she said that night, that she remembers us somewhere behind her but can't totally remember at the same time.

Nessie went to help her grandmother with the flowers and she cheerfully danced around and around the room with all the roses in her arms. It kind of reminded me back when she was still smaller; she would do the same, only with Alice. She would also sway around the room to give her aunt what she needed. I let her enjoy and went to the couch where the game was continuing on the screen. The crowd was now cheering and celebrating for the home team who just scored twice and was now one point more than its opponent's.

"Grandma, where are the others?" She innocently interrogated.

"They went hunting, sweetheart. They will be back tomorrow. Grandpa Carlisle's in his study with someone."

I didn't miss the short conversation even if I had my attention on the heating game that we were watching. Someone was with Carlisle? Who would it be? Esme continued her words to Nessie and I decided to listen further.

"A man like us came last night and said that he had never seen a coven as large as ours before and was interested with our lifestyle. He asked if he could stay for a few days to see our way of life as a family. Your grandfather being so hospitable and generous agreed and was up there on his study with the man ever since."

"Who was the guy?" I asked. Esme faced me and said.

"He was interested with your kind, Jacob, when he learned about our alliance. I think it would be best if you meet him personally."

He was interested in the pack? Why is that? If he was a vampire like Esme told just now, shouldn't he be disgusted by our scent like the others? Actually, there was this little new stench lingering around the house since Nessie and I entered. Maybe that was him. I wonder how he got through the pack's patrol. We were running all around the borders. I'm going to ask Seth or Sam later when I phase.

I heard a door open and close above us, then footsteps, light as air, descending the stairs. Out came Carlisle with the visitor and he looked up upon noticing me as I stand out very well in the little crowd. He somehow looked familiar to me, his features was porcelain and was like that of an angel. Like the others, I should say, but different at the same time. He was with Carlisle the last second and was in front of me the next. I stepped back and growled, not quite happy with the approach. Jasper and Emmett looked up from the game and was in between me and the visitor in a flash.

"Jacob, calm down." Jasper said and a wave of calm flowed in me. Stupid leech.

"Jacob?" the man repeated. "You are Jacob Black? The leader of the wolves who reside nearby?" He sounded amused with meeting me, and I wasn't. I had a bad feeling about this guy and I don't like it.

"Yes." I answered bitterly. "And who are you?"

"Oh, yes, I am so sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Raven." He stated and offered out his hands. I stared at it for a moment and he let it drop down when I didn't respond.

"I had great interest with your people, Jacob Black. I found a scent I was unfamiliar with as I pass the Canadian border and was intrigued for in my centuries of life; I hadn't come across something like it." He began. "I followed it and was directed here at the Cullens and I was much more intrigued with their way of living. Carlisle had invited me in and asked for my purpose and told him about the scent that I followed. He said that you were allies and treated each other as family. I asked fore more but then he declined for it was not his position to speak of it."

Quite a story I should tell. And what a very weird vampire, shouldn't he wrinkle his nose with my kind's scent, instead of following and getting amused by it? My nose was on fire right now, nothing compared to being in front of all the Cullens. It was burning twice the burn I get from catching their scent. Maybe I got used to the Cullens and was new with others; we don't have trespassers for sometime now.

"Carlisle talked about his family," He continued gesturing to the doc, "of how each of them were found and how you all came up with a little miracle of nature." He slowed down the last few words and it sounded to me that it was, as if, the point on why he started this conversation in the first place. He was smiling, and I did not like the way he was doing it right now, it was very creepy. I sense something out of hand here and so a growl built up in my chest. I began to shake a little and Emmett held me, pushing me out of the house. I declined and kept standing on my grounds when Esme reminded me in her concerned tone.

"Jacob, you must calm down now. Renesmee is right behind you."

I didn't know that she was standing behind me. I stopped and turned around to see her holding on my shirt and staring at me with frightful eyes. I couldn't tell if she was afraid of me but then it still brought me guilt. I scooped her up and got her in my arms. She placed her arms around my neck and was clung on me like when she was still a child. My huge frame didn't stop us, not with her feature of a fifteen year old. She was small to me, making it possible for her to be carried around.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Well, well, well. Renesmee Cullen." I held tightly on Nessie and moved a step back. She felt the tension and she tightened her grip on me and didn't dare look at Raven's way. "The last Cullen and the youngest to an extent. You are very lucky to have your family around you."

Nessie ignored him and ducked lower, tucking her face deep in my neck. I held her tighter and moved further back with another growl building up in my chest, but this time, I had the control. I kept backing away as Raven drew nearer to us, and I was snapping toward him.

"May I meet her?" He simply asked ignoring my anger to his approach. He was seriously…amazed by us and not just the Cullens in particular because if his story was true, about following the pack's scent, then he must be really tough to stomach the 'stench' as Blondie says it. I didn't surrender Nessie, instead I turned her around with me in between her and Raven and I could feel her tremble in fear. I knew there was something fishy about this guy. And Nessie also senses it.

"Go ahead, Jacob. Let him." Carlisle said as I didn't make a move with the request. Nessie held tighter on me to the point that I could have choked if I was a mere human being, but with her half vampire strength, she almost brought all air out of my lungs. I was panicking on what to tell Carlisle about how Nessie feels about the visitor. How I knew how Nessie feels toward him. I couldn't just deny without any explanations and I couldn't tell them that it was because Nessie was afraid, would she be prepared to answer it?

It was a good thing that Jasper spoke before a long silence. "Maybe that isn't a very nice idea, Carlisle. Nessie's feeling ill since earlier and I think, as you could hear, her heart is not in the normal pace."

That wasn't expected, but it was better than nothing. I hoped that they would approve of it and let the whole charade go.

"Very well," Carlisle said. "I am sorry, Raven. My granddaughter seems to be ill. She's been very sick lately."

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know." He replied.

"Now, I suppose we should go out to take you hunting." And I started to growl at Doc's words. Nessie squeezed me more and held her breath. Emmett and Jasper jumped in front of me in an instant, prepared if ever I phased.

"Jacob, I am still aware of the treaty and your duties as a protector, which is why I am taking him away to Canada to hunt." He explained.

I settled down and cradled Nessie in my arms and hushed to her with no reason. She wasn't crying but then her mouth formed a perfect O shape, signaling her drowsiness. I took her comfortably in my arms and she fitted perfectly. I sat down on the couch and rested but didn't put her down. She preferred to sleep in my arms since she was a child. The others, apart from Esme were about to leave when I stopped Doc in his tracks.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"I wanna talk about something, if it's okay with you. But you can go hunt first with him if you want."

"No, no. I was just accompanying him. Emmett and Jasper can do the job." And with that, the other three left. "Now, what seems to be the problem? You've been out of control today. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine but then," I paused and looked at Nessie who was now asleep and breathing evenly in my arms. "Nessie's kind of the problem here."

"Has she remembered anything? Is she all right?"

"Well, she told me everything feels familiar to her and so that's good right. But then, it's the Raven guy who worries me. Nessie seems to be afraid of him or something." I said.

"Yes, it appears so. Well, just a maybe, since I don't know the answer to that, maybe it was because, well, she has her amnesia right, maybe she was just afraid of meeting people she wasn't familiar with. She was only introduced to the pack and us. Now, remember, she was also afraid of us at first but you talked her out of that fear." Then he sighed. "But then you showed differently toward our visitor. You growled at him and I think that scared Nessie, too."

"I know that wasn't nice of me but I sense something in him. Maybe we shouldn't let him stay."

"What do you find disturbing, Jacob?" and I cold hear interest in his voice now.

"Well," I don't know how to begin my train of questions and so I just let it slip out of my mouth. "Shouldn't he be disgusted by the pack's scent instead of following it all the way?

"And, why was he interested with us? I know your family drinking animal blood is intriguing, but I haven't seen someone as fascinated as him."

Carlisle laughed out and it startled me. I was annoyed. How could he laugh at something like this?

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you but then, I forgot you don't know any more about us. Jacob, vampires and werewolves are not the only supernatural of this world. With our existence, do you thing anything else is a myth?"

Guess not. Still, how does that explain Raven's weird aura to me. Doc says that we aren't the only ones, so what more could there be?

"Old legends, one that I've heard in my early years as a vampire, include a small race that once ruled. Small, but powerful." He began as he motioned for me to follow him. I left Nessie on the sofa and went to follow Doc who seems to lead me to his study on the upper floor. He switched on the lights upon our entry and the room was given color. I never really entered this room often, just a few times and it was only now that I saw different things around. For example were the paintings in every side of the room, one was that which includes the Royal bloodsuckers that came here about six years ago to pay the Cullens a visit due to the false report of an immortal child created by one of them. I would never forget the faces of those that tried to kill innocent people.

"They first ruled in the continental Europe, feeding on the lives of innocent people. You may see them as vampires for they look exactly like us, pale, hard, cold as ice, and immortal. But there were always two differences that differentiate the two races. Vampires drink blood and sparkles in the sun, while these creatures feed on souls and burns in the sun. That is why he wasn't quite disgusted with your kind's scent."

I don't want to believe what Carlisle was telling, it was just so impossible to be true. But then as someone says, even the word 'impossible' indicates that 'I'm possible'. But what kind of demon feeds on souls, which would be even more brutal, right?

"And you're telling me this because?" I asked.

"Raven is a descendant of that race. They're quite endangered if I must say. The Volturi hunted them down to almost extinction along with the werewolves and immortal children. I say almost because one has escaped which brought their legacy until this era."

Raven was a descendant of the soul suckers, now that was great. How come the Cullens feel so confident on letting Nessie stay so close to him? Wait, rephrase, how come the Cullens let him stay so close to Nessie? Shouldn't they be protecting her? What if he suddenly decides that he is hungry and killed us all in one blink of an eye?

Doc was gathering books from shelves and opened each in certain pages. He laid it on the table and called for me to come nearer. "These are a few books that I've gathered. Pages that contain limited descriptions about them." He said tapping one book. They were all pictures and only one out of five books opens to a page filled with words. I studied the nearest book to me and the picture was easily determined since it was colored. There was a picture of a full moon above a cliff side and a silhouette standing on the high grounds with a pair of red dots as eyes. That was obviously the main point of the picture. I moved to the next book which was unfortunately black and white and saw that it was another man standing but this time holding a woman and something coming out of her mouth. The following books showed more disturbing images until I went to the last containing the worded page.

'_Only at the night of the full moon would the creatures feed on hopeless souls. Thy appearances, that of creatures of the night, but different as much. Once every century should the devil feed of a soul, different from any other. To choose between whether the chosen is to kill or be killed at the very moment the moon rises at the zenith and lines with the sun performing an eclipse.'_

"I don't get it."

"Raven feeds on souls, any soul, during the full moons. But, once every century, he would have to look for something different."

"Different how?"

"Different in a way. Something he has never seen before. Something new to him. You see," He started scanning the book, landing on a page with a table.

"Every creature has a soul. Each soul has powers and that power is what keeps his kind alive. Look:"

Level Group Intensity

1 humans Gentle

2 immortals strong

3 chosen one intense

"He must have one intense soul in a century or he dies."

Way unbelievable. A soul sucking creature that feed on innocent humans?

"How does he…eat?"

"Good question. I haven't seen one actually. But there are legends that places doesn't matter. As long as the creature was known to him, wherever you are, you would just fall in a deep sleep and never wake up ever again. That's how it says in the rumors."

I went pondering over things a while. It doesn't matter where he is and his victim is. He could kill it in an instant in what seem to be something ordinary. I wonder how many souls he hunt every full moon. Which kind of reminded me.

"You said you were taking him hunting?" I began to shake.

"Yes, but it was only a way of life. He could drink blood, like I said, he was also like us, but his original diet is souls. He has been trying to do that."

I was about to argue back when I heard something familiar downstairs. Ness was awake and I forgot she didn't know I was upstairs. I hurriedly went down leaving Doc in his room and to the living room. She was looking around for me and when I turned the corner, she ran, full speed, my way.

"I'm sorry. I just went up for a while."

"Let's get out of here, please." She cried.

"Why? We just got in, remember?"

"I don't care. Bring me to La Push. Anywhere but here."

I scooped her up and went to follow her orders. I didn't waste time and so I let her go for a while to phase outside the house. She walked over to me and climbed up my back before running straight to La Push. She was still crying but trying hard to stop. I just kept running hoping that we get there faster but fifteen miles is just not that close. At last, we were past the borders and I slowed down a bit to check on her. She was ducked down in between my ears and seemed to be scratching my head. I liked the feeling. I stopped and she removed her hands and jumped down. She walked by me down to Emily's house. I could certainly smell something cooking inside and so I hurried. Nessie seemed to feel my eagerness so she let go of me and motioned for me to get in first. I phased behind another tree and wear cut offs. I made my way inside and found the guys eating.

They all came running upon seeing me. I got ran out from the door since they all hurried to Nessie.

"Hey, little girl. How are you? It's been a week!" Embry said. Nessie was smiling, delighted with her friends here at the beach. Knowing that she's in safe hands, I went in and got myself of the food Emily cooked.

"Yeah, and Claire's dying to see you." Quil interceded.

"Claire?"

"Yeah, she's…" Quil faded in the background and Emily came with another plate of her pasta.

"Nice to see her improving."

"How do you know she does?" I said with a mouthful.

"I can see. She's glad and happy. Has she remembered anything?" She asked concernedly.

"I don't know. She said, she's familiar with us."

Emily gave out a sigh. "Hop it just gets better."

"Thanks."

"Incoming!" Jared yelled before Seth came flying up the bush in his wolf form. I ran out to see what happened. It was too close to Nessie!

"Seth, you idiot!" Embry called out, turning to Seth who was phasing behind a tree.

"Sorry, just got excited. Hey, Ness!"

Nessie went to run toward him and she got a really big smile. She was a lot happier with Seth and that was great, but Seth's move was a real close one. I came out to start a lecture but I was taken aback with Nessie's suggestion.

"Do it again." She giggled.

What? Seth looked up to me and I shook my head slowly trying to fight off the urge to phase.

"Sure, but that's only if you want me to be torn to pieces and die." Nessie gasped and looked up to Seth. She followed Seth's eyes and it landed to me again. She quickly understood it and spoke.

"I wasn't hurt." I looked at her. Everyone else looked since she was speaking like she knew. Emily went out to watch too.

"I wasn't hurt, my Jacob. Please don't get mad at him." In the past week, she has made a lot of progress, like with her calling to members of the family. "I enjoyed it."

"No, sweetheart. What if something happened? I don't want you to get hurt, Nessie." I said carrying her like a child.

"Nothing will happen."

"But that's why they're called accidents. Please, Nessie. For me?" My heart was pounding. She was as stubborn as her mother and she always get what she wants. Denying her the fun was bad enough and so I had to fight it, for her safety. I was hoping that of all times, she forgets her stubbornness for a while.

"Okay." Whew.

* * *

so how was it? give me a **review **on this one 'kay? I really need your help in making up a name suited for Raven's kind... It's bugging me... I mean soul eaters aren't vampires so that's a big no... please, help me in that one... Oh and you could definitely ask question...

I changed my pen name by the way, it's a000stories...

I made a new story and it's kinda weird, you'll see it in my profile so please check it out... Thanks!


	6. Take Me Away

Hello, guys! I am sooooo **sorry for your long wait**. I got reasons, too, you know. Well, it was examination week and I have to focus if I want to pass these ridiculous subjects, and two of my aunts came home from New York and Ireland and we have to spend the most of time with them 'coz they're returning by the 21st and the 30th. Anyway, here's chapter 5, it may not be good, but I kept telling you that I had the middle part and climax planned, I was just thinking as I go about the beginning and to tell you, that is so hard. I have to think of certain ideas that would lead to my desired plot. Oh well… as you can see, I lessen the words, I don't want you guys taking such a long time. I'll do shorter ones for the following chapters..

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters, just those that I made up like Raven, it was all to Ms, Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Take Me Away**

We ate pastas at Emily's and then Quil called at Claire's and asked her parents if she could come over, luckily, they were just about to call Quil to ask if he was free because they're going somewhere and they need someone to look after Claire. After thirty minutes, Claire came running and squealing over, a childish habit she never forgets. She came toward Quil and squealed some more right in his ear. I wonder how he tolerates that.

"Hey, Claire bear, I got a surprise for you." Quil sang happily as he move behind his imprint and cover her eyes. He slowly led her to Emily's kitchen where Nessie was eating some of the giant chocolate chip cookies Emily baked earlier. She was dipping it on a bowl of milk instead of just a cup since the cookies don't fit in the mouth of the cup, like a little girl, and I liked it. Nessie looks so adorable and sweet, not to mention beautiful, as she dip a coolie with a touch of innocence. She looked up when she heard Claire's giggles and quickly stands up and walked over to her as Quil removed his hands off her eyes. Claire gave out her highest squeal yet. I saw Embry flinch in the corner of my eye and Leah muttering about something.

"Nessie!" She gave Nessie a hug and kissed her on the cheek. She was so fond of her and it was a good thing their ages weren't that far. Claire doesn't have a clue about the wolf/vampire thing going on around her but then she knows that something is going on for sure. She always questions Nessie's growth spurts and as to why she stays small. Quil would of course try to explain everything without spilling a word about the secrets. I doubt she would be in the dark for a long time, soon, Quil would have to tell her and well, when that time comes, we were all hoping that she understands the situation. I was happily watching them talk and laugh. Ness was having a nice time. She was filled in with everything about Claire as she forgot them, too. We didn't have any problem because she caught every single word we told her, even if we were all talking together. Quil would be too excited to speak so Embry, Seth, Brady, and Collin did the job.

'_Claire's artistic. She likes painting toe nails…and cooking with Emily… not to mention to squeal out loud… and she's super energetic…and loud… She plays with her dolls….sometimes, she plays dress up…and make up…'_were a few lines made by the guys.

It was already over an hour and the two of them did a lot. First, they helped Emily with her cooking, just like the others said, Claire helped out and pulled Nessie along with her, and every time they take it for serving in the living room, they would be coming back to find the trays empty. Ness thinks it's pretty funny but then I can sense Claire getting angry every minute that pass. Next, they picked fresh flowers from the little garden in front of the house. Flowers ranging from red roses to white, jasmines, orchids, lilies, and gumamela, they picked all out with all the colors available and arranged them in a huge pail half filled with water and placed them by the door. After that, they did a few drawings. There were sceneries, animals, flowers and shapes. And right now, they're sitting on the floor, painting each other's toe nails with different colors from red to blue. It looks like a crayon set actually when it was done, then they would walk back and forth to the kitchen and living room taking a cookie and a glass…or a bowl of milk. They were so busy that I thought it would only be the perfect timing to ask the guys a few questions. I went back to the inner part of the house where the guys, Seth, Quil, and Leah are lounging about and laughing with a joke Embry cracked, well, maybe apart from Leah who just stood by the window staring way past the woods. They all looked up to me upon my entrance.

"Can I talk to you guys?" I asked. They didn't have to give a reply because it was obvious in my tone that business is what I meant; instead, they followed me out and walked all the way to the edge of the forest. Pausing, everyone turned to me and waited quietly and making no noise except for their light breathing and rapid heart beats.

"Listen, there's something up in the Cullens." I don't know how to begin. My mind was filled with questions that want to get out of me. I thought of words which should be out first and I find myself having a hard time and so I just let it flow out, like a river going out to the sea. After seeing that my pack is just letting me go on, I continued speaking. "They have someone over there, a visitor." Embry shifted his position to the left and Leah paid more attention to the subject. Seth was still in a poker face not minding the statement just like Quil.

"I was just wondering how they got pass your patrol last night. He said he followed our scent and was lead to the Cullens after finding the trail. Didn't one of you notice anything?"

Seth lifted his shoulders and dropped it awkwardly, Quil was shaking his head, and Embry did, too. Leah crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave out a sigh.

"We weren't the only ones in the patrol, Jake. Sam's pack was in, too. We were taking circles at the Cullens of course, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, just, moss and pine trees and the cold air of the coming holidays. That was all in my part, at least." Embry stated.

"Same here, but then, I went back home before midnight so I really didn't saw, smell, hear, or feel anything." Quil said.

"All right, just be on high alert now. I don't like this one." I mumbled.

"Did he do something already?" Seth asked.

"Nope, but I know he's not _that _type, you know, the one to mess with." I answered as I headed back to Emily's house before the girls notice our absence. I walked down nearer and nearer the house, flanked by the guys, but then we stopped right on our tracks upon hearing something hit the floor. It sounded like glass. I hurried inside and saw that Claire was holding up a tray filled with empty glasses, now half since most fell down and was shattered, and Nessie was right behind her with a large pitcher full of what seem like apple juice. She was holding it by the handle and the bottom as support for the heavy piece of glass. Quil went pass me and held on the tray that Claire has in one hand and pulled her away from the mess with the other.

"What happened?" Emily interrogated.

"I tripped and half of the glasses fell and broke." She said with sorry obvious in her tone.

Emily sighed but then gave out a smile and went back to the kitchen. When she came back out, she was holding a towel and a small pail. She began cleaning the mess up and Nessie placed the pitcher in the table in the living room in a flash and came back to help with the cleaning. She picked out the huge pieces. I was afraid that she might get cut but then I thought that that was an absurd thing since her skin was hard as a vampire's. I didn't mind then but my heart was still pounding, afraid of the danger. Claire ducked from Quil's hold and went to help, too.

"Claire, don't!" He called trying to reach him out again but she ignored him. Quil set down the tray on top of the table with the pitcher and tried to pull Claire again.

"Please, Claire…" He begged. But then a gasp escaped the room and we all froze in shock. Claire cut herself with a sharp piece and blood started oozing out the skin. Nessie suddenly turned her head to Claire's direction and I heard a growl from Quil. My instincts suddenly kicked and I became protective of her and growled back. Ness stood up and slowly back away out to the front door. Her face was composed, in a way where in I was sure that she was trying to ignore the scent of blood. Unlike the other Cullens, Renesmee was fonder of human blood, she still drinks those donated blood, but we were training her to reduce it to at least one to three bags a month. I could see the resisting in her face, afraid that she would hurt her friend. That she _could _hurt her friend. Quil was taking Claire behind him and she was just staring at Nessie with a blank expression across her face. Emily took Claire away from Quil, afraid of the outcome of Quil's continuous shaking. Quil doesn't want to let go at first but soon did when he saw who was taking his imprint away.

I watched Quil stare at Nessie, not in the way where he treats her as an enemy, but just to be alert, but then he can't stop his shakes, though I feel that he tries to control it. The others behind me were also aware of the incident, and we are all ready to jump in between if ever a fight came. Especially me. But I doubt the need of it, Nessie would be able to resist, that, I am very sure of. I trust her.

"I—I'm sorry. I c—can't." and then Nessie turned her back and zoomed toward the forest with such speed. Quil stopped his shaking and looked at me, gave a nod, before hurrying to the kitchen where Emily took his Claire.

I went out immediately to follow Nessie, afraid that she's gone way farther than necessary or if she's upset. I caught her scent, cherry blossoms and strawberries, easy enough to trace due to its different smell in the surrounding, and kept following it. The scent went deeper and deeper in the woods until it was really way further than what I expected. The trees were higher than usual, the sky was covered with high branches and stems and leaves, there were high, steep cliffs along the side of the place, and the ground was mossy, totally covered with ferns and grasses. I haven't been in this certain part of the woods before, none of my pack has, and so I was taking in the surrounding when I heard a twig snap right behind me. I turned around instantly.

"Is Quil mad at me?" She asked in her frightful voice. I came closer to her, as fast as I can with my trembling knees. "Of course not, sweetheart. Why would he be?" I asked as I scooped her up my arms and gave her a tight hug.

"I didn't mean it." She cried. Then, I was furious with myself for a moment. I wasn't able to be there for her earlier when the accident happened; instead, I just watched her move back and back toward the door where she tried so hard to make her escape. I didn't even try to comfort her then.

"I know. Quil knows. He was just being careful. You know him." But I thought it over again. Does she really know him? I forgot that Nessie doesn't remember most of her past. She's recovering, yes, but was that enough?

My body was rocking her side by side, like a baby. She held tighter to me, right around my neck and ducked lower. Renesmee inhaled on my scent deeply and took a few more seconds before she let the air go. I just kept this position until I found her arms go limp and fell down from the tight hold. I could already hear her even breathing. She fell asleep at last. I slowly took a step forward, afraid that I might jostle her and wake her up, but when she didn't seem to mind, I continued walking back to the house. Five minutes passed before I came to the familiar part of the woods, I guess I was lost. I entered Sam and Emily's front lawn and everybody else was there, waiting.

"What happened?" Seth began.

"She was upset and just fell asleep." I answered.

"The Cullens called, well, pixie did. Said she saw her running for a brief moment before she disappeared again. She was worried." I stopped at this. Did they already know what happened?

"She said that she hadn't told anyone yet, but still, she's so worried. She promised that she'll keep it out from Edward as long as she can but you two better be back when they come home tomorrow morning."

"All right. Thanks. I'll take her home. See you, guys, later." I waved.

I didn't know how we could get back to the Cullens, we came here by riding my back and that was when she was awake, but now that she's asleep, how could we go back? I was pondering over this and it just registered to me that my feet was dragging its way to my house. _Yeah, why didn't I think of that?_

I entered the garage and opened my Rabbit. I placed Nessie inside carefully so that I won't wake her up. She shuffled a little and went back to her slumber right away. I pulled out and drove to the familiar route towards the Cullens.

It was quite eerie when I opened my car door and stepped out of the car. There were no sound coming from the house, just the whooshing wind and the swaying of leaves in the woods, the cars passing in the freeway, and the rushing river somewhere. There wasn't even the sound of the television inside the house. I opened the passenger seat and gently lifted Renesmee up and closing the door with my left leg. I walked up the porch steps and that was the only time that I heard murmurs from inside. I tried to listen but the glass doors opened and revealed Blondie. I thought they wouldn't be back until tomorrow?

"Save the lame excuse, mutt." She told taking Nessie away from me. I didn't want to give her but then she hissed at me and I intentionally growled at her. Edward suddenly appeared beside Rosalie holding up a stern looking face.

"Give her, Jacob." With that, I had nothing else to argue with. I slowly and unwillingly placed Ness in Blondie's arms and she started to fidget a little. Rose tried to hush her but only turns out to wake her up. She panicked when she saw me _in front _of her and not beside her. She suddenly wriggled out of the blonde vampire's arms and reached out to me. Rosalie let her go Ness jumped at me. She placed her hands in my cheeks allowing me to feel the cold skin of her aunt and how she was afraid of it. It then shifted to something really hot, and happiness followed. I became aware of her choice then. Renesmee wants me and not Blondie to carry her around. I smiled triumphantly.

"Let's just get inside." Edward said before Rosalie had the chance to give out another hiss toward me.

I sat down on one of the couches in the huge living room and made myself comfortable. Nessie crawled in beside me and leaned on my shoulder, another thing she was used to since she was really small. Upstairs, the murmurs were continued, I didn't quite understand the sentences but I was able to catch a few words throughout which made no sense to me.

"Where's Pixie and Bells?" I asked but then answered by their appearance from the stairs.

"Jacob!" Alice chimed. When was the last time she was so happy about seeing me? Six years ago when Bella's still pregnant with Ness, right? What was she smiling about? Bella came to me to give me a hug and she kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I am so glad you're finally here…" Alice started blabbering and it just drifted to the background since I gave no interest to it at all. "…and then Edward heard what I was thinking and we got back here, like, as fast as we can. It might be the fastest time record of ours. I mean, come on…"

"Wait, why would you be glad that I'm here? Aren't I like a… 'Blind spot'… to your power?" I asked thinking of a proper word, confused. She just rolled her eyes at me and didn't answer, instead, Bella took over.

"Edward panicked with the vision, although we were _sure_ that nothing's going to happen to her. Of course, I know that you won't let anything happen to her…Right?" She suddenly questioned by the end of her sentence and I heard doubt in her words. I was hurt a little, offended somehow.

"Of course, I wouldn't. You know I would never." I sincerely answered trying to ramble through twisted words. Bella gave me another hug and smiled at me, like those days when I was always making her happy. Those days that I was there for her when no one else was. _Those _days, are history. We are all happy now, with everyone else, the ones who should have been with us right from the beginning. Nessie wasn't moving beside me but I know that she's listening because she smiled when I answered Bella's doubtful question.

"See, I told you, there is nothing to worry about." Bella proudly told her husband, giving him a poke.

"I don't doubt Jacob…_yet_. But then I just want to make sure. I don't want to lose any of you." Edward answered through his clenched teeth and somehow, his words meant something else. I decided to ignore it and his glare told me that it was a good idea.

"Kiddo!" Emmett boomed as he descends from the stairs. "Thought the dog made a wrong trick!" He laughed at his own joke and he was just silenced by one of Blondie's glare. His arrival was followed by a few more, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and the stupid stranger.

"Oh, Renesmee, dear." Esme gave her grand daughter a warm hug. "We were so worried about you! Is everything all right?"

Nessie made a nod in response to her grandmother's questions and kissed her in the chick. "Just fine, grandma."

"What happened, dear? Alice saw you running and then you were gone, we were so worried."

"Nothing, just a little trouble." And then her cheeks blushed the color of bright pink.

"What trouble?" Bella asked raising a brow. Renesmee was too embarrassed to answer and so I decided to speak out.

"Claire just cut her hand and Nessie was just being careful with her friend so she ran away from the house from a while."

"Oh, I am sorry that you have to go through that."

Ever since this conversation began, Raven, or whatever you called him kept his eyes on Nessie and there was a dangerous smile playing on his lips. I was staring at him but then Edward snapped me out.

"Jacob, please take Nessie the cottage, it's late." I looked at the time and it was already 8 pm. We had so much fun by Emily's that time passed by really fast. I scooped Nessie up and she held close to me and whispered her goodnight to everyone else. Her parents gave her another pair of kiss on her cheeks. We were heading out the door, when Raven spoke seven simple words that sent chill on Renesmee's spine.

"I'll be waiting to meet you, _again_"

* * *

**REVIEW! **And **thanks for reading**, I already have the next chapter and it should be ready by Saturday, September 25, 2010 … I promise! Maybe you guys are wondering about my chapter titles, well, simple, if you want explanations, ask me…before I forget why I put them… LOLz, I always forget things really fast.

~a000stories


	7. Escapee

Hey, sorry to break my promise, instead of updating on Saturday, I managed to finish the story today, along with the previous one so, here it is…! I'm telling you, you're about to find my story really weird, guys. "I go for the obvious kill but then pops up the evil plan." LOLz… 

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Escapee**

I tucked Nessie to bed after she went to do her toilet. She lies down and bid me goodnight and went to close her eyes, but I know better than that.

"Come on Nessie, go to sleep. I know you're awake." I sighed. She rolled to face me and opened her eyes. I looked deep into them and didn't acknowledge any sleep forming; instead, I saw fear in them. I suddenly panicked.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked taking a few of her curls away from her face.

"Nothing." She said and turned her back to try to go to sleep again.

"Ness, I know you better than that. What's bothering you, honey?" I asked with her back turned to me.

"Raven." She whispered.

It took just that word, that single word, to make me angry deep inside. I fell silent and started trembling so hard that I moved back due to my uncertain behavior. This was a shock since I've learned to control myself whenever I'm around Renesmee. This was a first and I couldn't be near Nessie at a time like this. It was too dangerous. Raven. I knew there was something about him. I would go face him now if I can but then I wouldn't leave Ness alone. Not with her being so afraid.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked instead. Renesmee shook her head in disapproval…or so I thought.

"I don't know." She whispered. She was staring off into space after that. Something about this Raven is bothering her so much and I'm going to know what that is. I wouldn't just sit here all day like this. Nessie said she doesn't know if he hurt her. I suddenly thought about her disappearance. I was thinking that maybe Raven's behind it. He somehow erased her memories or something. I know that I'm jumping into conclusions. For one, if he really did that, then why are the Cullens letting him in. Edward could read his mind. He wouldn't let him anywhere in Forks or Washington if my deductions are right.

"He scares me…intimidates me. He was staring at me and when he speak… I don't like it." She said more to herself than to me. "Jake, I knew him, somewhere else but then I couldn't remember. Why can't I remember?" I hugged her and hushed before getting her back to position for sleep. She hesitated at first, too afraid.

"Go to sleep. I promise I won't leave you." I finally told her. In a few more minutes, she was breathing lightly and pictures started to form in my head. I knew then that she was asleep. It was quiet around the house, with Bella and Edward spending the night over the other house, apart from what I heard, there was something from her window and I tried to stand up but she was clutching my hand tight and so I had no other choice but to let the matter go. The noise kept going on and on until I released my hold on her hand gently and drew the curtains to the sides to be startled by Seth in his wolf form.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed. He ran behind a tree and phased. Why didn't he do that from the beginning?

"Edward sent me. I met _him_ when I went there. The others are already patrolling out and I'm staying here to help you." He said jumping inside Renesmee's room. "You were right, Jake." He whispered, looking at Nessie's sleeping silhouette, "He's not the type that I want either. I don't like his scent." He continued, shaking his head and in a disgusted tone. "Too sweet."

"I know. Hey, do you mind if you stay around the house. Just in case…"

"No problem." He said happily and took an Indian seat right on the floor beside the chair I was sitting at. I went back to my seating position, too and held Nessie's hand again. It grew cold, her hands, were colder and I moved closer to her to warm her up. After an awkward silence, Seth spoke.

"So…" he began. "How is she?"

"Well, she's fine. It just upset her." I answered knowing that he was talking about the incident earlier in the rez.

"No. I heard crying, well, sort of. That's why I came here."

"It's nothing, really." And I'm glad he let it go. I don't want to push the matter any further.

Days flew by really fast and it was already October. Raven is still with us, having the time of his life observing the Cullens way of life. I was furious of his extended stay. Edward seems to be all right with it, but to me, it is not. I don't like him any more. I never liked him since the beginning. He would usually look at Renesmee who was now flying across the room, helping out again with the new paintings that Esme bought. She gives out suggestions on where to put each one of them. She would turn to me every minute to give out a huge flash of smile that I would return.

Edward was by the piano, playing Renesmee's lullaby in the keys. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie were out shopping. I was still wondering from the moment we came how the two of them managed to drag Bella to the mall. Carlisle was out in the hospital for now. Emmett was watching another game along with Jasper and Raven. I stared at him for a minute wondering what's going to happen if I decided to attack him, would Edward stop me. I don't know what's been happening to me but every time we come here, Ness and I, I never wanted anything more but to get out immediately. Most of the time, I make the excuse of wanting to go to La Push and Nessie would even play along, another proof of something fishy in him. Or maybe all these are just in my head. Just like Carlisle said, maybe she's afraid because I show her that she is not a friend.

I snapped from my thoughts and suddenly went back to my stare toward our visitor. But I was taken aback when I saw him looking at me from the corner of his eyes and smiling. I was furious. I so happen to control the sudden urge to phase. He stood up and walked to me in a human pace which kind of made me impatient. He looked at me before saying, "come" and heading out the door. I looked at Renesmee who seem not to notice anything, still giggling.

"Don't worry, it's going to be quick. Your girl won't notice."

I stood up and went out with him, a few more feet away from the super vampire hearing thing around the house.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. I know you think of me as your enemy and not your friend." And then he faced me and I saw his deep red eyes. "Don't be surprised that I know."

"Don't worry, I'm not." But deep inside, I was wondering and I felt scared.

He was silent and gave a smile. "Well I certainly underestimated you, didn't I?" I was glad he didn't noticed my doubts.

"Jacob Black, do you know what I am?" he taunted. I was starting to feel nervous. "What Carlisle spoke of during our first meeting doesn't even cover half of it. It just might be less than a quarter of what I really am.

"Let me introduce myself. I am 999 years old, turning to my millennium this Halloween. I look like a vampire, but I am not one. I drink blood but that is not my diet, souls are and every full moon I feed on souls as long as I get satisfied…"

"You were just repeating what I already know."

"You're impatient aren't you? I believe you remember the fact that I feed on a special one every century. That day was during my birthday. And since I am turning a thousand on Halloween, another century had passed since I tasted a delightful soul." And he looked at me from his nodding position.

"Do you have any idea who I'm eyeing at the very moment?"

I don't need to think. It was too obvious, **(AN: yeah, too obvious that even you don't have to think any more, right?) **I was angered by this idea.

"Renesmee." I whispered and began shaking really hard. I could have phased now and I'm doing it. I felt the heat all over my body and in no more than a second, I was in my other form. I was growling so hard, getting ready to attack him while he stood there with a smug smile.

"I always know you're beautiful." And I attacked him. There was snarling all over, my snarls. We were rolling around the forest, crashing through every tree in our way and produce a thunder like sound. Sometimes, we would throw one another to bang on trees, most of the time, it was me. I never gave up and so I stood again to attack back. This was the fifth time I was thrown and I went farther than usual. I ended up almost in the Cullen's front lawn. Almost but it was near enough for the others to hear. The piano stopped playing, the game in the television was muted and the other two giggles suddenly stopped. The front door burst open and the males were up front with Esme and Renesmee hidden behind.

They eyed me and then Raven and back to me. Emmett sensed the fight in us and he crouched low along with Jasper. Edward stood protective of his daughter and mother in a crouched position. His forehead was creased and looking from me to Raven. Of course, I've been looking from the corner of my eye, I wouldn't take my eyes off Raven, I wouldn't give him a chance to attack, but my attention was completely torn away from my enemy when Renesmee called for me.

"Jake!" and the moment she called me, I turned to her and became an easy target. It didn't take too long, he was all over me again and that was the time I was thrown again away deep in the woods. I got a bad landing and broke one of my legs, that shouldn't take long to heal but still I would have to wait. I can hear the other guys having their turns on Raven but from what I hear, it was not turning out to be good.

In a minute, my leg was better, and I was on my way back when I heard a tree snap once, twice, and thrice. I hurried to help but then I was stopped on my tracks when I heard Nessie.

I came faster to the limit extent of my legs, including the one that just healed. When I came, no one else was around, apart from Esme who seem to be knocked out. **(AN: I know vampires don't get knocked out, come on, I told it's a weird story…and that's why it's called imagination!) ** On the front porch was Nessie with Raven holding out to her throat. He was lifting her off the ground and it was choking her. She tried to kick but then her small frame doesn't have anything against him. I was about to pounce when he turned to me and said, "Go ahead and try and I will snap her neck." He threatened.

I stood still there, watching her eyes on me. She began crying and coughing for air. The others were nowhere to be found and no one else was phased so I couldn't get any back up. I was beginning to shake, even in my wolf form. I can't believe I was watching this. I couldn't believe I'm not doing anything in here. I was just watching her get hurt? Raven was looking at Nessie's eyes which began turning from chocolate brown to a deep color of black. I can't bear it any longer and I attacked without thinking with Raven unaware, too confident with his hostage. He was still stronger and he manages to throw me out. He dropped Nessie, unconscious on the ground. He came to me and stopped on his tracks to lean down and whisper.

"It won't be long now."

He stood back up and stepped on my left front leg which made me give out a howl through the woods. Above me came two flying silhouettes and I heard voices around. I tried to stand up and saw Jasper, Emmett, Jared, and Paul running after Raven in the woods, Seth attended to Esme while Edward went to her daughter. I came closer to them not bothering about Raven anymore, just the words he left for me which echoed repeatedly in my head.

"_It won't be long now."_

"_It won't be long now."_

"_It won't be long now."_

_

* * *

_**Hey! ** Shorter chapter! Again, I am so sorry for not keeping to my word; I'm starting the next chapter now so I could catch up with all the days I wasted. Anyway, I guess I won't be updating sooner after this because I'm also working on STAR CROSSED LOVERS, another J x R story. Well, thanks for reading again and I'll update as soon as I can!

**Review!**

~a000stories**  
**


	8. Beginning of the Nearing End

Hey, I am sorry if anyone thought that I've abandoned this story...It was really rough at school and I have to do all those to be able to comply with certain requirements and so I had no time for updates... I got some updates for **Star Crossed Lovers**, please check out that story! Anyway, I've changed the title of this story from Apocalypse to Darkest Times, I thought that Apocalypse was way too dark, I don't intend to kill any characters, even the Volturi, I love them, too, you know!

I got the next chapter ready! Well, if you guys want it, better give yours truly about **TEN REVIEWS! **I mean it, guys, so if you want to see what happens, You are going to recommend this to certain friends... Please!

Thanks to **Luv2beloved** for sticking up with me! Greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beginning of the Nearing End**

"_Renesmee, wake up. Please, wake up." I begged. "Please open your eyes, talk to me. Move. Come on. Please! Listen to me; I need you to wake up. Open your eyes, Ness. Please be okay for me. Please!"_

Those were the only words that ever came out of my mouth, the only words I could ever think of when I came to Nessie and Edward on the porch the other day. Repeatedly, I kept whispering them in Renesmee's ears and held her hands as tight as I could, afraid that in an instant, she would suddenly disappear from my grasps. She wouldn't move a muscle, murmur a word, or open her eyes, but I never thought that she was dead. She couldn't be. She's stronger than that and I know, sometime now, she would be calling for us.

It has been two days since and no one ever found another trail from Raven. Emmett, Jasper, and both packs all went to follow him since, but a few members of Sam's stayed at La Push to keep an eye out. The Cullens would watch their perimeter close with my pack, while Sam's run back and forth from Forks to La Push and back again. I asked Leah and Quil to help them out and so they took longer distances, too. Seth was circling around and around for a few miles out or until the Canadian borders. Esme was already fine but then she kept apologizing to Bella and Edward for not being able to look after her granddaughter.

"Everyone one of us in there failed. Don't put the blame upon yourself." That would be Edward's often excuse.

Forty-eight hours had gone and come around but I still haven't heard anything from Renesmee. She was still on her bed, breathing lightly important for now.

. I never left her side and her parents would come every time they weren't helping the others find Raven. Carlisle was drowned into research now for further information about the escapee. He had been sorry about his warm welcome toward him. I get it, everyone's sorry, but I guess what's done is done. Esme was helping Carlisle all day long and they would go deeper in the internet sometimes to search the latest. Nothing important ever came up and no one else was expecting anyone to put up information on the web about supernatural creatures. They may find some legends but their differences in other nations made them complicated to consider fact.

It was already 1pm and I'm still knelt down on the floor holding Renesmee's hands. I keep praying for her to be just fine. That it would just be me in her place instead of her. I never want to see her in pain like this. I would cheerfully accept my death if it was for saving her life.

The door opened and I was surprised to see Rosalie for the second time carrying my lunch. I didn't receive any insults from her. We were both grieving for the same thing. She set down the tray on a table with the newly cooked food plated above it.

"How is she?" She asked and I shook my head in response.

"Well, you should eat…at least. I-if you're gonna stay longer. I could keep watch for a while…"

"Thanks, Rosalie." But I continued touching her bronze curls, twirling them in my fingers. I didn't want to leave her alone but then I guess I should eat a few fast. I quickly kissed Nessie's forehead and stood up heading for the table. She took my spot beside Nessie and came to touch her hand as well. Rosalie and I had been getting along pretty well and I was thankful for that. We weren't really hating each other, we just enjoy annoying one another.

I sat down on the chair and ate although my appetite is quite off. I couldn't taste the food in my mouth and if I were eating the spiciest thing, I wouldn't notice it. All I care about was getting all the energy I could have to keep up with looking after Renesmee.

It took five minutes, five unbelievably slow minutes to finish my food and get back to exchange with Rose. I thanked her again for her unusual kindness and she proceeded outside bringing the tray with her. More hours went by, 1pm, 2pm, 3pm, 4pm, and 5pm, and it was already six in the evening, right before my eyes closed for the lack of sleep in the past nights, that I actually felt Nessie move her fingers. I suddenly sat up and woke from my tired posture and stroke her face repeatedly. Gently, her eyes began to open slowly and nothing ever came flooding down in me but total relief.

"Ness?" she took in a deep breath and completely opened her eyes and blinked a few more times. What I saw almost freaked me out. It made me question if the girl in front of me is the same Renesmee I have known all these years. Nothing was different from her, nothing, but the eyes which had gone from Bella Swan's chocolate brown to a deep color of nothingness. They were like that of a hungry vampire that hasn't tasted any blood for a millennium.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I asked despite the fear I had. Anyway, I shouldn't fear her, why should I? She's still Renesmee to me.

"Jake." She called out in a broken, soft whisper. She shifted from her position but stop halfway and twitched.

"Careful." I said, assisting her and forgetting everything about those black eyes she now had. All I cared about was her.

She took in her surroundings and looked around. She stared at the lights above, touched, rather rubbed her hands on the bed she was in, closed her eyes and inhaled the air, and opened them once again to look at me. I saw something else in her eyes apart from the black colors in it, she looked tired. Well, really, really tired. Her eyes were reddish around the lids, like it was soar and the sparks in them had disappeared.

"You look tired." She said holding me in the cheeks and rubbed her thumb up and down.

"Don't worry," I began but then stopped when she sneezed. I swear it looks so cute only if it wasn't disturbing to me. The thing is, Ness never sneezed before, and this was the first. She produced tears out of it and leaned back on the head board of the bed. The door burst open and Bella, Edward, and Carlisle came rushing in. They went in a circle around Nessie who stared at them like seeing her parents for the first time in years. She looked up to Bella and when their eyes met, Bells gave out a loud gasp and watched her in utter shock.

"Renesmee?" Edward asked, too unsure of the situations.

"Yes, Daddy?" She asked sweetly in response to her father as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you all right, Darling?" Edward carefully approached her daughter on the opposite side of the bed I was sitting on.

"Yes, Daddy. I feel better now."

Bella was still staring like a statue with her hands on her mouth. If she could still cry, she would be crying now in silence. Her eyes were showing her worries for her only daughter. The only daughter she could and would ever have.

"Momma?" that snapped her out of shock.

"Are you sure you're okay, Renesmee?" She moved in closer next to Edward to inspect her.

"Yes, Momma." She just repeated the same words.

"But sweetheart your eyes…" Bella trailed off, she touched Nessie's eyes and stared in them.

Nessie's eyes softened and saddened in an instant as she stared back to her mother. "I know."

Bella gasped upon hearing her daughter speak that way. She looked afraid and worried half the time.

"I feel thirsty, too." She said and looked at me with a smile. I heard Edward catch an unnecessary breath and furrowed his brows as he concentrate on his daughter who doesn't take her eyes off of me.

"No, Renesmee. You don't do that." He spoke.

Ness turned to him with disappointment in her eyes. "But I thought…"

Edward cut her sentence short. "It's not like that, sweetheart." He answered shaking his head.

"Why, Edward? What does she want?" Bella asked.

His jaws clenched and he doesn't remove his gaze from his daughter but answered his wife anyway.

"She wants Jake."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Sorry if there are any errors, but then if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask! PM or Review on my stories... **Please! **Oh, and I'm changing POV's to third person, you know, where you talk "them" and not as speakers?


	9. Dying

Hey, uhm, this is chapter 8 and I hope you like it to an extent...I have so many ideas that putting them to order and in this story is so hard... You know? I'll try my best...

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dying  
**

5 days had passed since Renesmee awoke and I was even happier when she decided to stand up and walked around even when I'm thoroughly worried still. She came down the stairs with us seeming that she already feels fine to go and have some fun with the others. She was also excited to see her family for Nessie hasn't seen anyone for a while. The pack was downstairs making Renesmee much more eager to come down. Everyone else was just as surprised though as we were when they saw Nessie's eyes when we came in the living room full of people. It hasn't changed at all despite of all the blood that Carlisle gave her. Esme almost cried if ever she could produce tears, Rosalie's anger radiated to me, Emmett was dumbfounded for the first time and went to silent mode, and whatever Seth was eating dropped from his hands.

"_I'll get her some blood to drink." Carlisle exclaimed and went back upstairs. I was sure he was on the room where he store bloods and took a few for Nessie. He came back in an instant with three bags on his hands. _

_Renesmee was frowning when she saw Carlisle with the blood and whatever occurred to her thoughts made Edward worry and answer in such a way he just did._

"_No, young lady. You will drink those and only those." He strictly said._

_I kept wondering what Nessie kept thinking that made Edward say those words to her. Whatever it was, her father surely doesn't want the idea. Carlisle motioned Nessie to follow her to the kitchen where he placed the blood on a glass and placed a straw over it. Nessie began sipping when I came and she patted the seat beside her for me to sit in._

Just two days after her awakening, her sneezing also double which doesn't only concern me but everyone else as well. Bella was thinking that maybe it was just common cold but the others disagree. Carlisle made a few samples from Nessie then. A few hours later, she was crying already because she was having troubles with her breathing because of her cold. We were very worried. Emmett suggested a few medicines but then no one knows how it would react with her body and the idea was discarded. She was staying in bed for most of the time and was just coming downstairs to eat or when she gets too bored.

It was the sixth day of October, a Wednesday. It was just 5 am and I was wide awake downstairs watching some early morning news on the television with Emmett and Jasper. Esme was cooking in the kitchen and Alice, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie, were hunting out with Carlisle over the Canadian borders. I kept glancing at the clock, impatient about the slow movement with the arms of the wall clock. I wanted it to be somewhere 7 A.M. Nessie would already be awake then.

_Another child went missing; putting the number of loses to the disturbing amount of seven. The child, naming Erin Jane Parker, 6 years of age, was taken from their home sometime after midnight. Her parents claim to hear someone talking from their little girl's room. The father, Jonathan Parker, went to see who it was and said that he saw a young man perched on the window inside Melissa's room talking to her. He stated that this stranger reached out for the child and their daughter easily responded, taking her away. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to move from where he was standing to stop the kidnapping. These series of events had gone in the very same manners and... _

Missing children? The world gets dangerous even without the supernatural madness, huh?

The news was very disturbing, poor parents who worry. I was taken from these thoughts when I heard light footsteps coming nearer. The Cullens couldn't be finished with their hunting trip, could they? And so I turned towards the stairs to see Nessie coming down with a weary look on her face. She looked sleepy and I was about to tell her to go back to sleep, half way of my time standing up to approach her, when her eyes rolled, closed, and her body began to collapse.

She was five steps high and she fell with a thud. I was suddenly running toward her, literally jumping over the couch.

"Nessie!"

Emmett and Jasper turned and ran toward her, too. Esme was flying to us in an instant, with her mittens in hand.

"What happened?" She was calling over and over again. "What happened?"

I carried Nessie upstairs and yelled back to them. "Call Carlisle! NOW!"

I rushed to Nessie's room and placed her above her bed. She was still unconscious and her breathing was low and shallow.

"Nessie, please, hang on. You can do it. We're here. Nessie, hey, listen to me, listen to my voice." I was shaking her lightly as to not to hurt her but I wanted her to wake up. I don't want her taken again, I just got her back!

"Nessie. You can do it. You're strong, remember? Ness?"

Jasper bolted from the front door and went beside me. "What happened? Jacob?"

"I don't know." I was panicking now. I don't want to lose her, and definitely not permanently this time. Oh, please!

Carlisle came in next and was reaching out to his granddaughter instantly.

"What happened, Jacob?"

"I don't know, she just fell, okay!" I was tired of everyone else asking the same thing I wanted to know.

"What do we do? Carlisle, please, I don't want to lose her." I begged.

"She will be fine, Jacob."

THIRD POV

Two more days had passed, but Nessie seems to be worsening. Jacob and the other Cullens were alarmed. Edward can't seem to control himself anymore and so he would occasionally throw some fits wherein Emmett would stop him. Jacob can't take it, but he has never left Nessie, not for a second, if he let's go of her hands before to eat; now he wouldn't. He wouldn't move anymore, from worry and weakness. Esme or Bella would bring up food, but he wouldn't touch it. Someone would talk him out, he wouldn't answer. Edward also says that his mind was blank, not a single thought.

The pack was aware of everything that had happened and Billy was worried again. He once came to the Cullens to check on his son, but he got no answer, until he was about to leave that Edward spoke.

"_I'm sorry, dad." Edward began. Billy stopped rolling out his wheelchair. _

"_I know you're worried for me, thanks, but I need to be here for Nessie." Edward seems to be repeating Jacob's exact words. _

"_He's sorry and he loves you, that's what he was saying."_

Other than that mental communications, he never opened his thought for Edward to read anymore. He was getting weaker and weaker every hour that passed along with his imprint. This added to the worry of the Cullens and the pack, Jacob being like Nessie. Everyone knows the power of the imprint was very strong, but no one thought that it would come to such a disturbing point. Even Sam was panicking with the reactions Nessie was giving Jacob.

"She hasn't even died yet…" Embry muttered, worried for his friend.

"Yeah, think about what happens if he really loses her. Remember when she went missing? It was like he would collapse but then he keeps moving… Zombies."

"No ones going to die, how could you guys think that?" Seth claimed.

"Sorry, it's just…hard." Embry apologized.

"Hard for you? Think of how crazy the Cullens might feel..." Quil added.

"It's hard for all of us." Sam said.

* * *

there you go... Next chapter's really not going to be so long but then I'm updating it today also so I won't leave it at the back of my thought!

**Review!**


	10. New Moon

Like I said, here's chapter 9 updated today like chapter 8...I made it short because I wanted it straight to the point and I hope it's good enough...

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:New Moon**

**Missing Children Goes Up to Eight**

The number of missing children had definitely increased to eight when young Elizabeth Gomez was taken last night. Living with only her mother, the young girl was taken at the same time as the others, at midnight. Her mother also heard unusual sounds from her daughter's bedroom, causing her to wake up. Upon entrance, she saw the same man sitting on the window sill of her daughter's room. Just in time for her to see the man's face, he looked at her and smiled, taking the child away.

"A lot of people were worried for their daughters right now and we are doing everything we can to get this man and the missing girls back." The chief of police said.

Upon the reports of these kidnapping, the police had found similarities of each.

They were all six years old.

They all celebrate birthday in September.

They were all girls.

They were all from Washington.

Apart from these similarities, reports of the girls being taken from midnight by the same man perched on the window sill of their daughter's room, the parents hearing the sounds of talking waking them up and takes then to their daughter talking to some man, and the stranger smiling to them before taking the child away had left the police with so much questions.

The last victim's case, however, had been only a little different. Investigators found a piece of paper under the victim's pillow which handwriting neither belonged to the mother or the child. The mother had approved of the police taking it since the message written sets out crucial clues.

_**"The girl in exchange for all eight"**_

Those are the words scribbled over the paper in such legible penmanship.

The missing children: 1. Ruth Camille Johnson; 6; F; Aberdeen, Washington

2. Erika Delaware; 6; F; Port Angeles, Washington

3. Noemi Anne Weller; 6; F; Oregon, Washington

4. Etna Osborn; 6; F; Packwood, Washington

5. Sarah Jessica Miller; 6; F; Bellingham, Washington

6. Michaela Sheridan; 6; F; Olympia, Washington

7. Erin Jane Parker; 6; F; Othello, Washington

8. Elizabeth Gomez; 6; F; Hoquiam, Washington

The Police had released pictures and whoever crossed paths with these children, please dial 911 immediately.

This is Imelda Williams, reporting...

The Cullens were watching news at 3 A.M. at their living room and Dr. Cullen was reading an early news paper. The reports of the missing children were disturbing especially with the "man sitting on the window" who took them away. They have been secretly studying the news and were trying to find out if vampires are the ones behind it.

Bella, Esme and Rosalie were out hunting with Alice. They have been shifting their time to watching over Renesmee and Jacob and they couldn't leave them alone. After the hunt, they would continue looking out for Raven, keeping an eye out for the range of about twenty miles. As long as Nessie and Jacob aren't awake, they wouldn't minimize it to fifteen miles.

It was now 3:15 A.M. and Edward was beside his father, watching the news on the television when he suddenly disappeared from his seat and reappeared with a piece of paper and a pen. He was scribbling on the page and Carlisle looked up to see what he was doing.

"Son?"

"I think it's more than that." He answered. Emmett and Jasper looked up from the couch and went to stand by the table where Edward was still writing with his legible penmanship. Emmett was over by his father looking at Edward as well.

"What is?"

Edward turned the paper toward the other three to let them see and the names of all the victims were written at the same order and on the very bottom was the number 6 and "September".

"Don't you see at all? It's a message." Carlisle was studying everything Edward wrote and realization hit him instantly.

"RENESMEE"

"Huh?" and Emmett took the paper and studied it himself only to come out with a frown.

"He's after her. How can we not see it? Every kidnapped girl, 8, would be returned in exchange for _the _girl. Don't you see? Every name, in order, spells RENESMEE. They were all six years of age, celebrates birthday on September, and from Washington."

"and just now, there's a message found over the last girl's house about the exchange." Jasper added.

"We have to tell the pack. We must be ready for when Raven…" They were silenced. A growl shook the house and they heard glass shattering from the floor above. They flew towards the room and had been alarmed when the ruckus came from Renesmee's room.

There was Jacob on his wolf form growling so hard. He had never been this angry before to an extent that despite him phased as a wolf, he was still shaking so hard.

"Say your goodbye, dear Cullens"

There was Raven standing by the window with Renesmee unconscious on his arms. Jacob tried to attack once again but was thrown back with such a force.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come or you'll get hurt? Don't worry she'll be in good hands."

And he disappeared leaving with a smile plastered on his evil looking face...

Left the room in a mess...

Left the Cullens who were just standing there with dumbfounded expressions...

Left at 3:24 A.M. with Renesmee Cullen, a certain wolf's reason for _existence_...

Left Jacob howling to the invisible moon above them...

The New Moon

* * *

tell me how you like it... Actually I like the last part where Jacob howls... :D

**Review!**


	11. ToAtAnd

**A/N: **Hey guys! How's it been? I'm sorry for the wait... Too busy, both me and my Beta, kallmecrazy... She's really good...! Thanks!

Anyway, I have a lot coming in the next two and a half weeks but after that, I'm all for fanfiction, projects or no projects... I hope you guys **Read and Enjoy **this one... Trust me, it's getting to the part... I just don't know how to let it out... I'm still thinking of a way to send ALL my ideas to my Beta... (Hope you don't mind!)

So, here's chapter 10!

* * *

**Chapter 10: To…At…And…**

The other Cullens, Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie came back after receiving a call from Edward with his voice very stern and serious…almost broken and shaky.

"_Edward? You do realize that you just made my elk run away. It was very huge, too." Bella questioned when she answered her ringing phone._

"_Come home, now." She didn't fail to notice his serious tone and so her smile disappeared._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Come home, now." He simply repeated._

In a matter of minutes, the girls came through the front door to see Edward with the others sitting on the living room. Bella caught a breath when she saw Jacob in his wolf form sitting beside Jasper on the floor.

"What's wrong? Why is he down here? How's Renesmee?" Bella's interrogation about her daughter made Edward wince and the wolf growl a little.

"Edward, what happened?" Esme whispered.

The men told everyone what happened; the disappearances containing messages for them, the noise, and Raven's kidnapping. Bella would be soaked in tears if she could cry, she was whimpering and shuddering as Edward held her against his chest.

Jacob was still down on the floor beside Jasper who was trying to control his feelings so hard that it took every concentration in his body. Occasionally, Jacob violently growls at the mention of Raven's name.

It was almost 5 am and every one still hasn't recovered. Jasper was still flipping through the news channel when Edward stopped pacing across the living room.

"Stop" he commanded Jasper.

"Turn back 5 channels." Jasper did as he was asked and the reporter on television was just giving breaking news that was headlines for now.

_All eight of the missing children had miraculously come back at their home, unharmed. Their parents were never thankful enough to whoever took them back. The children weren't able to remember anything from their time of capture until now. However, at Elizabeth Gomez's residence, the last girl taken, another note was left, but this time, the girl was clutching it on her hands._

The Cullens were listening intently.

**I have her. **

The note read.

The news faded on the back ground and everyone was silent again.

"What does that mean? Is he going to give her back?" Rosalie asked. But Edward was shaking his head.

"No."

"What do we do then? How do we know when he's going to appear?" Emmett asked with impatience written all over his voice.

Edward was thinking hard and everyone was looking at him intently when Jacob stood up and began marching up the stairs. He made no response from Esme and Bella calling and asking him where he was heading.

"You can't, Jacob. You think I wouldn't consider that thought from the very beginning?" Edward warned.

Jacob just whipped his head and growled at him and then kept moving his way up the stairs.

"Where is he going Edward?" Alice asked.

"He thinks he can hunt down Raven's scent from the room and then if he found it hard, he would go to the latest victim's house." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Well, that can work, can't it?" But Bella's husband was already shaking his head.

"It would be hard. But then I was considering the thought of paying the Gomez's place a visit. I don't think that note was necessary to be left there."

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"Think of it, Emmett, Raven came here and took Ness away… and we saw it, so there would be no need of informing us through the media. We saw it ourselves. Edward has a point, I'm coming with him." Jasper replied.

"I'm in. I swear I'm going to tear him to pieces." Jacob, now human, said.

"It would be hard." Alice chimed.

"I don't see you helping at all, pixie. You don't see anything yourself, right?" Jasper growled at Jacob's comment on his wife and Carlisle had to block him off to avoid any more drama around.

"For your greatest information, I can't see Raven at all. Do you know how hard it is, with you running around here back and forth?"

"Why can't you see him Alice?" Rosalie asked, making a crease on her forehead.

"Because I never encountered any of his kind…I think… just like with Jake and Ness, remember? I'm trying though, to the point that my headaches are now numbing every sense in me." She answered placing a pout on her lips and sat down on one couch in the living room.

"Well, there wouldn't be any point in coming over at the Gomez's house, now, is there?" Carlisle said. "The police would have taken the paper with them, I am sure."

* * *

Edward, Jasper, and Jacob indeed went over to the nearest station from the Gomez's house and went inside to look for the parchment. There were a few people inside, obviously for night shifts. At the back door, one by one, the three went in toward the office of the only officer handling the case of these missing children. In the darkness of the room Jasper, Edward and Jacob searched under piles of documents, boxes of evidences, and drawers filled with folders.

There was nothing, and they had flipped the whole room upside down in an organized way, but there was nothing.

"Hide." Edward whispered and the lights flipped open above them.

A fat man, with the height of 5"6, came inside carrying a coffee and sandwich on his hands. He went to sit on his desk and went over a folder. It wasn't five minutes long before another man entered the room, talking to the officer.

"Sir, we found results on the paper."

Hurriedly, the fat man stood up and went out following the one who called for him.

The three went out, quietly following the men to another room. Hidden behind a door large enough to keep the three of them from view. With their super hearing senses, they could hear every word the humans spoke of.

"What did you crack, Lewis? Do we have a name?"

"No, but… we found... that."

There was silence in the room and through a small hole in the wall, they could see what Lewis was showing the officer. The piece of paper with the words written on it. But there was something else in the parchment, not what they saw on television, but something else.

It was a drawing. A simple sketch but detailed enough to give out the message.

To the Cullens, the model in the drawing was very familiar, someone they know. But to the officers, it wasn't.

"I want a scan in the computer to identify who she is and give me the address and other important details immediately." With that, the fat man went out toward the room he left minutes ago.

The men looked at each other, not knowing what to do next and so…

"Should we let them trace the paper first or should I steal it now and we solve it ourselves?" Jasper asked.

"We can't let them get involved, besides, it's obviously for us."

Jasper was gone for a few seconds, in Jacob's count 15, before he returned with the paper in a zip-lock plastic bag. Into the night, the Cullens came back home to Forks, Washington.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Did you get it?"

"How did it go?"

A chorus of questions greeted them from their arrival.

"This." Jasper just showed the paper, bagged in plastic.

"Oh my God." Bella gasped, rested her head on Edward and turned away.

The picture, showing a familiar face, wearing black dress, and with red eyes, was indeed much more detailed than it seems at first, for the outlines used in every line were repeated words.

**Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing…**

**Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… **

**Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing… Full moon…9:46A…Clearing…**

"The full moon is on the 23rd, right?" Carlisle said making a mental calendar.

"9:46 AM At the Clearing" Rosalie said reading the inscriptions.

"So we are meeting him at the clearing, at 9:46 AM, on the 23rd."

"No." Emmett said and everyone looked at him as he took his turn on looking at the paper, turning it over and over and over. "There's more. See? I think Raven has a request." He continued.

Jasper took the paper from his brother and took a glance at what Emmett was pointing out. He, too, made rotated the parchment in his hands.

"The wolves wouldn't like that very much."

"What won't we like?" Jacob asked from the corner.

* * *

**Review!**

I hope you don't mind the long time.. Bear with us! We are all so busy especially around Christmas times and hectic School scheds. Trust me, if only I could divide my body, I would...We have so many things to do! I'll update as soon as I can..**  
**


	12. The Bomb That Exploded

Hey guys! So good to be writing again. It's Christmas vacation and for the first time in the history, we weren't given any projects to do...That's the real description of vacation... Although I was totally hurt when my teacher seem not to appreciate anything we do at all.. She always yells at us! Ugh... She even told us that she never wanted to see us anymore!

Anyway, here's chapter 11, don't get mad if you don't like it... I hadn't re-read it after I added the last few parts and I hope it turns out nice... My Beta, **Kallmecrazy**, is busy with Star Crossed Lovers and so I decided not to bother her since I think I made her do extra work... THANKS for that! I'm updating as soon as she sends it back and I've checked. I would also be updating another one or two tho these story before I go back to school so you guys sit back and wait, okay!

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**__ "So we are meeting him at the clearing, at 9:46 A.M., on the 23__rd__." _

"_No." Emmett said and everyone looked at him as he took his turn on looking at the paper. "There's more. See? I think Raven has a request." He continued._

_Jasper took the paper from his brother and took a glance at what Emmett was pointing out._

"_The wolves wouldn't like that very much."_

"_What won't we like?" Jacob asked from the corner._

* * *

**Chapter 11: The bomb that exploded**

**Jacob's POV**

Jasper was hesitant on telling everyone else what he and Emmett had found out scribbled on the paper. I was anxious and I could feel the fire reaping me inside already. Raven had been heating me up to the end of my nerves. He already did with what he has done to Nessie. I had done nothing to at least prevent him from taking her that night. I was just beside her when I suddenly just heard him whispering into my ear.

"_I told you it won't be long. Have you said your goodbyes?" I woke up seeing him watching Nessie from the bed with a smile playing on the corner of his face. I could feel my blood boil when he began stroking her hair as if she was hers. She wasn't. And without minding the growls I was making, he went to lift her off the bed and into his arms. That was when I began shaking hard. I didn't know what else there is to do but think of attacking him…which was impossible with Nessie so close. I don't have the strength to fight him off, but I tried anyway. I charged him hard but was only hit with his stony, cold arms that brought me back against the wall. _

_I stood back up and let out a furious growl that shook the whole house. That would surely alert the Cullens downstairs. The Cullens? How come they haven't heard him coming? Edward? Couldn't he hear him? Bella wasn't here. She's hunting with the others so no shield was up. How come? Jasper can here really good since he has the sharpest senses. How did Raven manage to come around every one? The pack?_

_He shattered the glass with an invisible force from his hands and he stood on the sill. It would be epic to see since the round black moon was right behind him. Perfect for a movie. But unlike then, there were no cuts. He was getting away with Nessie. The door shot open and revealed the Cullens. Raven's head snapped up._

"_Say your goodbye, dear Cullens."_

_I tried to attack him. How can he just get away? But then like before, he used the invisible force that sent me back on the wall that now has a hole. Esme wouldn't mind that, right? I could care less. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you not to come or you'll get hurt? Don't worry she'll be in good hands."_

_And he disappeared leaving with a smile plastered on his evil looking face..._

_Left Renesmee's room in a mess..._

_Left everyone who was just standing there with dumbfounded expressions..._

_Left at 3:24 A.M. with Renesmee Cullen, a _certain_ wolf's reason for __existence__..._

_Left _me_ howling to the invisible moon above…_

_The New Moon_

I was stupid for letting that happen…and now I would die. I couldn't live without her anywhere near. Sure if she went for a shopping trip I would be fine, but right now, I knew that she's in the hands of someone I don't trust. Someone who could easily kill her without any fight. And that scared the hell out of everyone else. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Jasper I won't ask again. What did you find?"

"I don't know how I'll say this to you, Jacob, or to your brothers." He was having a hard time saying whatever it was. This doesn't sound good.

"Spit it out." I said through my clenched teeth. He hesitated for a moment, looked at Edward, and back to me.

"Well, Raven asked us to meet him at the clearing, at 9:46 A.M., on the 23rd, right? Emmett found him asking for something though, or else he wouldn't show up."

He was unsure of continuing and that made me get even worse. How can he not tell me anything?

"We don't know how you'll react about this, Jacob, but Raven was asking for the wolves to bring the other imprints upon meeting him that day." He slowly said.

My mind shut down. No way would the wolves agree to bring them over. They would be put to danger, the exact thing we keep them from. I wouldn't do that…wouldn't I?

But… Nessie

My mind was racing really fast right now and I can't register every thought passing through. I would beg them to do it if I have to. I would swear that I could get on to my knees and do whatever they want me to just to let their imprints come. They can come to protect them. If they want, after this, they could banish me from La Push right away. They were my brothers and if the same thing happened to their imprints, I would help. Nessie would insist.

"Jacob, you need to breathe." Carlisle said.

"They won't do that." I whispered. "They won't send them anywhere near danger. I know."

"Calm down. We would first ask them and if they turn us down once, we wouldn't force them. We will only be thinking for a compromise to save Renesmee."

That is logical, but then compromising wouldn't work in this. No matter how tactical it is, it would be nothing against Raven. He would know the moment he comes that the imprints are not there. How could I get her back?

Before I explored every angle of the conversation, I heard Carlisle speaking to someone over the phone.

"Yes. Thank you, Sam." And he brought the call at an end.

"The pack would be here tomorrow morning. Sam wanted to know if something has happened but I chose not to tell him yet."

"For now, maybe we should just think of the best way on telling the Quileutes the favor we've been asking for." Jasper suggested.

I stayed silent. Sam wouldn't agree on letting Emily in a battlefield. Paul, on my sister? Would I let Rachel go? As her brother, would I get her in danger for the girl I love? Jared? How about Claire?

"There wouldn't be a way to make them." I whispered mostly to myself but of course everyone else heard.

"Don't think like that. We wouldn't know unless we try."

"And I know that they won't."

"Jacob, they're your brothers. They would think about it."

I didn't talk anymore. I didn't try to argue any longer. We should try though, right? Of course we should. And if they said no, am I ready? Would I hurt them for letting Renesmee be in the hands of someone…or something as dangerous as Raven?

The Cullens were discussing further on how to tell the pack, mostly the imprinted werewolves the condition we were in but I wasn't paying them any attention. I went back up at Nessie's room to check on things. I missed her despite the few hours we've been separated. I know she needs me but now I wasn't even near her to sooth her. She's still not feeling well.

There's the case. She wasn't feeling well. I wonder what caused that. Was it really the state the Raven put her through the last time he came before earlier?

I stayed on her bed which wasn't fixed yet after what happened. I buried myself under her pillow and blanket to take in her scent. I never wanted it to be this way. I could have protected her if only I was strong enough to do so. I was crying now while whispering her name over and over again and telling her how important she is in my head. In a few more minutes I fell asleep.

I fell asleep most of the day and the next and no one dared wake me. If I happen to wake up, I wouldn't get up from Renesmee's bed. I would roll over and that's it. Esme tried bringing me food but I barely touch them. I could go hungry for days and never try to eat anything as long as she's in the hands of the devil.

"Jake?" _._ I heard Bella whisper.

"Can I come in? I know you're awake." I didn't respond.

"Please" I didn't say anything but I heard the door slightly open and Bella's face popped in.

"Can we talk?" I made no answer to her and so she came to sit beside me on the bed.

"I know you're very upset with yourself. Don't be. We'll get…"

"How would you know that?" I cut off. "How could you be so sure that she's coming back and we would have her? We don't even know where she is, or what her condition is, or if she's still alive." I said in a breath and in a flat tone.

"I know she's alive, Jake. And you of all people in this world should know that. She's your imprintee. You can feel her." She didn't talk any further and I didn't as well. We stayed silent for what seem like hours which were actually only two minutes. She stood up and went over the door, only to stop half way out.

"The pack's already downstairs. We're going to wait for you." And she left.

Is it really Sunday already? Have I slept through the time?

I decided not to waste any more time and stood up, headed for the door and down the living room where I found everyone else sitting. I could pick up the tense building up and wondered how Jasper handles them.

"Jake? What's wrong, man? Is Nessie still sick?" Quil asked.

I didn't know what to tell them. Should I tell them?

"Actually, that is the reason why we ask you to come." Edward spoke. Everyone turned to him and got the scowling faces. I sat down on one corner, not wanting to know what decision the pack would do. I shut myself out from the conversation and just thought of Nessie.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Actually, that is the reason why we ask you to come." Edward spoke. Jacob went to the far corner of the room, not wanting the decision his brothers are about to make. Despite all these, he was willing to go and face Raven on his own. He would give up his life if it's the only thing that could save Renesmee. He sat down on the floor, stayed quiet and closed his eyes to drift away from the conversation.

"What do you mean? Is she all right?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Renesmee has been taken the other day while most of us were out hunting. We don't know how he managed to get around us as we were pondering over the news about the missing children on the television."

"I've heard of that news. Those eight children had been returned already, right?" Paul asked.

"Yes, because the captor already got what he wanted with them." Jasper explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Raven had gotten around us. He had taken Renesmee, like I told you. If you have been watching the news, you would see that in the last girl he captured, he left a note. It was all pointing on my daughter." Edward explained further on how everything came to be until the way Raven left them, taking Nessie away.

The pack was speechless for a while, letting the words sink in them.

"And what about the note you warned us off? About the paper you took from the station?"

The time had come. They need to know what was about to come, but they are to decide as well. They would respect whatever decision they make.

Like they said: compromise.

"Raven asked that upon meeting him on the 23rd at the clearing, we take the other imprintees with us."

Only gasps were heard.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Well, what do you think? I hope it's not disappointing... Tell me what you think... I couldn't wait for the part where the real drama begins! So the faster I get reviews, the faster I could update... Tell me how you like it...

**3**


	13. Decisions Made

Guys, here another update. Looks like I'll be exceeding two updates for the vacation.

Don't forget to **review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Decisions Made  
**

**Jacob's POV**

I knew that they had spilled the words they have to hear because I could feel the intensity in the room. I concentrated back to reality only to be clouded by silence and nothing else. I couldn't hear anything else and so I decided to open my eyes.

The pack was here. Everyone was. The Cullens were staring at each one of my brothers, Sam, particularly. They were waiting for their reaction, any reaction. I didn't make any more move from where I sat in the corner but just observed quietly.

"I-I don't k-now… We don't know what to say…" Jared began.

"Carlisle, I don't understand. We would like to help you…truly. But to ask of us risking the lives of humans is clearly unacceptable. Especially our imprints." Sam said.

"We know, Sam. But we have to try. We, ourselves, do not want to risk anyone's life." Carlisle answered.

There were no more words after this and so I knew that they aren't going to help. I stood up and spoke.

"You can leave now." I said sternly.

"We haven't given you any answer yet." Paul snarled.

"Yeah. But you're not helping anyway so why bother spending another second here? I can find her on my own."

"Jacob, I..we understand the state you are going through. I know and understand what it feels like losing someone…"

"No you don't, Sam. You haven't lost anyone." I said flatly.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seem like forever and then he spoke.

"We shall think about it, I will, of course, only speak for my imprint and not the others, but I would try calling in a meeting. Renesmee, after all, is family."

"Thank you, Sam. It is so generous of you to do so. We owe you everything."

The pack left after that and I flopped down the couch and didn't talk to anyone. All that's left is to wait what they decided to do. If ever they said yes, I would owe my entire life to them for all eternity and if ever they said no, I would understand. I know how they'd feel risking the love of you life's life to a fight. I just wish that at least one or two would come.

"I wish…" I whispered before I went to another sleep.

* * *

I have slept throughout the day again just after Esme woke me up to eat and then did nothing but just sleep. I would wake up to go to the bathroom or eat but I never talked to anyone in the house. I would thank Esme for the food and that's it. I would only answer questions mentally and Edward would tell them what I said. It was just like I'm alive but dead inside.

That's what I exactly felt: Dead on the inside. I couldn't live without her in my life. It's just impossible. If I didn't see her sooner, I would die.

"Thanks, Esme." I told her as I stood up from the dining table.

I went back up to Renesmee's room and just went to bed only to wrap myself in her comforter and pillows again. The other night, I had to literally go for one of Nessie's shirt just because I had a dream about her and I woke up crying like a child, only silently. I miss her so much and I couldn't stop what I feel.

At the same time, all the 'what if's' flashed in my mind.

_what if I don't find her?_

_what if she's dead?_

_what if we're too late?_

_what if..._

Edward tried to tell me not to think too much because he reminded me of Raven's purpose. That only made me angrier. He was the one to blame for all of this.

I fell asleep during my remembrance of the anger I felt toward the soul-taker. In my sleep, everything was a lot worse.

_Walking down the beach at night was all that I needed to relax. Some alone time was great for me. Right after the bonfire, I left everyone else there to go for a stroll under the moonlit night. When I was far enough from the people, I looked above the round, full moon gazing up in the sky. The only light. I couldn't help but stare. _

_"She loves the moon." I whispered._

_Suddenly the moon just moved to my peripheral vision when something else caught my attention on the high cliffs where the pack use to cliff dive. _

_She was staring right at me with a soft smile formed on her lips. I was stunned by her never ending beauty, she's like an angel walking down on Earth._

_"Renesmee"_

_Her smile went wider and in a flash, there she was, standing six feet away from me. Even more beautiful...but there was something not right in her. She made her way to me, closer and closer._

_"My Jacob." Her bell like voice called out. Upon hearing it, the breath I have got knocked out in a flash. _

_The moment she was face to face with me, I had the chance to stare at her. Her lips, her skin, her hair and her eyes._

_Her eyes which weren't those that I last saw. She was different. Red?_

_"My Jacob." She repeated before touching me with her ice cold fingers. In a flash she had me down on my knees and strangling to get out. _

_This wasn't her. It can't be her. She wouldn't act like this._

_I closed my eyes as I felt her hot breath tickle me along the neck. I knew what she was doing. She was going for it. And when her fangs sank on my skin, I could feel the liquid running out of my body. But then nothing hurt, unlike what I expected. Shouldn't the venom kill me?_

_It was already half a minute that passed when she was disturbed from her charade by someone calling for her._

_"Renesmee, my love. You know better than to do that to a dog." **(Seriously, guys! I literally had goosebumps when I typed in the word 'dog' in that part!) **_

_"I know. I just want to try." In one fluid movement, she was away from me and by the side of the monster that dared call her 'love'. _

_She is mine!_

_"I must tell you for the last time, Jacob Black, there is nothing that you have that I can't take away." The monster said._

_"Jacob Black?" Nessie repeated. "Jacob Black, why does it sound so familiar?" Her face fell._

_By that time, Raven was already inching closer to my weak body due to the loss of blood from Nessie's needs. _

_"Take one last look, dog. It's the last time you'll see her." I could feel his hold in my neck._

_"Jacob...Jacob..." I heard Renesmee chant in a soft voice. "Jake?"_

_"JAKE!"_

_That was all I heard._

I have been having that dream ever since we told the pack. I didn't understand what it was, but then I know it means something. From my position, I just rolled around and did not bother getting up. It was two days ago and it was now the 13th, a Wednesday, but nothing has been told yet. Everyday, I was losing hope that they would actually consider letting anyone come.

"Jacob?" Edward knocked lightly on the door.

"I know you're awake. The pack is downstairs and they refuse to speak unless in your presence."

I guess it's time to know what they decided. I got up slowly and walked out to the living room where everyone else is seated. I made my way to the farthest side.

"Jacob...we had a council meeting just these passed two nights and we have come to a decision that we would be coming with you."

I didn't know if I was hearing it right. They are coming?

"We would like to help with whatever we could do to save Renesmee, but we would like to keep it to a limit where no imprint gets too close to Raven."

I just nodded once in acknowledgment of what he told. "Thank you, Sam."

* * *

There you go guys! I just love you too much so I updated,again. I couldn't find anything to work on. Actually, I love the dream. I hope you do.

**Review, review, review!**

.?activate=Suri Cullen&c=d4f55451


	14. Full Moon

Here's another update.. Wow, guys, three consecutive updates in three days! You gotta thank me with lots of reviews... TO my new readers, welcome to my crazy world! I hope you still meet what you expect with what you read in my story... Feel free to send in feed backs about what you don't want, right away and so I could fix it!

We're nearing the most awaited part but I could tell you this:

This story is FAR away from the words 'the end'...

Don't forget to **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Full Moon  
**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I was ecstatic with the news given to us just exactly a week ago. I never thought all of them would approve of this, but they did. And I was thanking them for my entire life. I don't know how to thank my brothers enough with what they have to go through for me, or their imprintees.

Battle plans were being readied ever since and I was glad to be prepared. Still, I have been dreading for the full moon which is only three days away including today. I couldn't wait to rip him to shreds. But according to last night's meeting, Doc thinks that Raven bringing Renesmee with him was in a low possibility. There was also the full moon issue with Raven, the time when he fed on countless souls just to satisfy his diet. I thought nothing else could be more brutal than vampires, but I was wrong. Raven was a lot worse.

The whole pack was coming with us and Jasper, as part of the military before, trains everyone. He would put up the Cullens versus the wolves and sometimes, two against one until they got hold up and Jasper would only give them better fighting tactics against vampires, especially newborns. We weren't wasting enough time with this and we train for as long as the wolves can stand. the Cullens doesn't have any problems for they could stay up for as long as they can. Bella on the other hand was very persistent and determined to keep her shield up when fighting. She wouldn't go slow with other wolves, not even Edward. She was claiming that she wanted Renesmee so bad.

"Aren't you guys wondering how Raven came to know anything about the imprint?" Emmett asked the night after training.

"I have been. When he came here, he said that he was intrigued by the scent of the wolves and that was the reason he followed, but for him to know actual tribe secrets they have been keeping to themselves was questionable." Carlisle said.

"It would be best if we follow what we have been planning for now." He continued. "The imprints would stay on the farthest side, only as long as Raven sees them to know that we had granted his request and no more than that."

The pack would leave every 9 pm with the girls who everyday comes here to stay with Esme while everyone else go for training. I went straight up to Nessie's room which happen to be my new room after she left. I was kinda surprise to see that Edward or Bella hadn't kicked me out yet. I was thankful for that. In a few more minutes I happen to fall into another sleep only to find myself awakened in another nightmare.

_"I must tell you for the last time, Jacob Black, there is nothing that you have that I can't take away." The monster said._

_"Jacob Black?" Nessie repeated. "Jacob Black, why does it sound so familiar?" Her face fell._

_By that time, Raven was already inching closer to my weak body due to the loss of blood from Nessie's needs. _

_"Take one last look, dog. It's the last time you'll see her." I could feel his hold in my neck._

_"Jacob...Jacob..." I heard Renesmee chant in a soft voice. "Jake?"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

That was all that ever replayed in my mind through out the night. Nothing else.

* * *

The day everyone dreaded finally came. Everybody was here, in a small clearing where everything always happened, waiting for the given time to arrive. We had been waiting ever since sunrise and we were agitated. The clock says that it was already 9 am but still there were no signs of him. The imprints indeed sit at the farthest side of the clearing with Esme, Rosalie, and a half the wolf pack. The others were patrolling around to make sure no one was around except us.

9:40 rolled and all of us were in our battle positions. Our senses were tightened in concentration to know everything going on around. We had been watching every movement, the rolling of dusts, the falling of leaves, or even the simple change in shadows along the lines of the trees.

Yes, the sun was up in the sky, but we don't have to be worried. It just make glimpses from time to time. Five minutes passed and we were on our end of the ropes when we heard the sound of what seem like claps echoing in the distance.

"Very good. You have brought what I asked, dear Cullens." Raven came out from the forest, looking at the imprintees who stood about a hundred feet away.

The wolves began growling and the furs in their back stood. I remained calm just in case.

"Well, don't you try anything funny. I know an awful lot about you, shifters." He threatened.

Raven began moving forward towards the Cullens. they were all holding on their positions until he made a turn to Edward.

"You are the father, I assume? And the mother would be..." He searched the crowd and smiled upon seeing Bella.

"You

"I have heard such stories about your family, Carlisle, particularly Edward and his mate. I have been intrigued if such kind they had created was indeed true and so I decided to come here to see for myself, I guess. And I wasn't disappointed to an extent."

He began making his way back to where he first stood when Bella made an approach.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

Raven stopped walking and faced halfway with a smile.

"Don't worry, dear Bella. She's in great condition. Her illness is now gone and she is quite healthy." He appear to be thinking of something and the silence was deafening. I stayed quiet, unsure of what to do.

"Very well." he said. "My dear ones, I wish to invite you on my birthday.

"It would be celebrated on the 31st and I am hoping you would come. It is my millennium after all." He took something from inside his coat and handed it to Carlisle who was standing the closest. He began making his way back to the woods, but not without another glance to the imprintees who were almost covered with the wolves protecting them, and saying his last words.

"You would come if you wish to see your lovely daughter."

* * *

How is that, guys? Please! We are nearing the thrill part! I hope it still meets your expectations and I get this good vibes as I type it in. I love Raven, I should tell you. He has this mysterious aura in him. LOLz...

**REVIEW!**


	15. Invitation

This is going to be a really, really short chapter, you guys... Just take a look at the scroll bar over -

told you... anyway, feel free to ask any questions...I don't bite... Well, I guess I think I don't...

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 14: Invitation**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_With great honor,_

_I invite you to join me _

_as I celebrate my thousandth year of existence_

_With high hopes to see you that night_

_not only due to my birthday, _

_but something I have waited for ever since._

_Newton-by-the-sea, Northumberland, England_

_6 PM, sharp._

_your attendance is greatly appreciated._

_~**R**_

We were disappointed.

We have been reading the invitation for 24 hours ever since Raven came to visit us here. His unexpected attendance, which was quite diplomatic, was giving us the uneasiness feeling. He had come and go just to see if we had granted his request of the imprints presence and to give us this invitation for his stupid birthday.

Unlikely.

The pack had left last night already, taking the girls home. We thanked them once again for the bravery they had accommodated for us. Esme insisted on giving them a whole dinner to take home as a small thank you gift with their kindness. Bella was even more furious. She had not received any answers to her questions:

Where is her daughter?

Is she all right?

Will she see her again?

The Cullens, along with me, Embry and Seth are going to England for this celebration he's been dreading. Everyone thinks that we should all go. Alice is already on the phone with someone for the flight booking.

"Yes, for eleven people all together...the next flight, please." I can hear the impatience dangling in her voice as she drum her fingers on the table.

"Thank you." The call ended. "We have a flight the day after tomorrow. It would be best if we start packing." She said in one breath.

Everyone disappeared in a flash to do their own things, pack and everything, and I was left in the living room, staring at the piece of paper Raven left us. I read the inscription over and over again, only to find the heightening anxious feeling inside me.

_Something is wrong._

_Something just doesn't feel right._

"Renesmee" _  
_

I held tighter on the paper only to find it slowly crumpling in my big hands.

* * *

Told you guys it's short.. Anyway, get yourselves ready for the following chapters...We are heading to England! We will be taking everything there: the Drama, the Suspense, the Thrill, the Action, and the Romance! yes! There is romance!

**REVIEW!**


	16. NewtonbytheSea

Hey, chapter 15 is up today! I guess you can see that I am in a very giddy mood for writing 'coz, well, you gotta admit, I did a very good job this past few days... Oh, well, I am hoping that after this chapter, you would see an update for Star Crossed Lovers next... Trust me, I love my Beta and I know that she's doing an awesome job with it... Wait for it, 'kay?

On with the chapter...**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Newton-By-The-Sea  
**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_Flight 12A is now leaving the runway, please remain seated and fasten your seat belts. This is your captain speaking, good morning..._

We made our way from the Cullen's residence to the airport in Seattle in no longer than twenty minutes. Instead of driving, we went for a run through the woods toward Seattle Airport, for faster means of transportation. We carried a few travel bags with us but I don't see why the Cullens need anything, but for Embry, Seth, and I, our bags were only filled with sweat pants and two or three pairs of shirts. Alice got mad when she found out of course.

_"That is unacceptable!" She took the bags from our hands when we told her the contents.  
_

_"You guys didn't even think of packing anything formal? We are going to a party, for crying out loud!" And then she disappeared only to come back with three plastic bags in her hands. She gave the three of us one each._

_"What is this?" Embry asked taking a peek inside. I saw his eyes grow wide before shutting the plastic back tight._

_"Not in a million years, bloodsucker." He spitted out. Seth took a look only to have the same reaction as Embry and that was when I decided to join the party._

_Inside the bag, there was black suit which seemed like a tuxedo only in an older fashion trend. It look like the ones today but without the bow tie around your neck like a waiter. Instead, it was tucked in the vest that was inside the coat. Looks like a neck tie but not in another angle. You can see the layers and layers of cloth and I couldn't imagine myself wearing anything like it. I looked at Alice who was beaming, of course._

_"Your welcome."_

I didn't fight her off then and just told the guys to do what she says. We left early and made a run through the woods. We arrived two hours early at the airport and so we decided to sit in for a while. Embry, Seth and I decided to grab some food for a while in the lunch area before going back to sit with the others. No one talked as we waited. That was until the speaker announced our flight which was ready and we went running fast for a human towards the gates.

When we were in the air, the seat belt sign went off and every passengers removed theirs. I took mine off and decided to just go to sleep since I don't know what awaits us in England.

_"Jacob...Jacob..." I heard Renesmee chant in a soft voice. "Jake?"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

_"JAKE!"_

I opened my eyes to see a dark, cold room with a few blinking lights around.

The plane.

I wiped the sweat off my face and took a deep breath before thinking about the dream I just had. The same one again.

"You okay, Jake?" I heard Bella's voice from behind my seat. It was low, but still audible to me.

"Yeah, just...a bad dream."

"You've been having them since she was taken." Edward spoke this time. "I've been listening."

"Yeah, well, you couldn't do anything about it anyway." I snapped.

"I know. I told Carlisle about those. He said that the more you see it, the more he believes that it actually is something like a premonition."

"Oh, so you're saying that Ness is going to be a vampire, won't remember me, and that I'd die?"

He didn't gave an answer to that and I knew why. Seconds later, a stewardess came walking and stopped in front of my seat. Beside me was Embry and Seth who were still fast asleep. Across was Jasper and Alice.

"Sir, do you need anything?" The flight attendant batted her eyelashes.

"No." I answered but she still wouldn't leave.

"Maybe some water can help you forget your bad dreams." She offered.

"No, thank you. If you don't mind, I want to go back to sleep."

"Certainly, good night." I guess I got her pissed off when her flirting attempt was denied.

I waited for a five seconds for her to completely disappear before whispering again.

"Doc, what do you think?" I asked.

"Jacob, you have to go to sleep. It would be a long trip for us."

"Please, I need something." I begged.

He gave a sigh and spoke softly as always, "Jacob...I only have a theory as to what Raven wants with Renesmee...and according to your dreams, it has been given an evidence." He stopped for a brief second. "You have seen that Raven seems to be very interested with her, and we have come to discover an ancient myth or something about a kind like Raven's who takes women to raise the Queen, with a capital Q...

"According to the source, they take women and use them as sacrifices for the Queen to live who was killed during the Medieval times."

"So that's what he's planning? Killing her and giving her life up for the revival of her majesty?"

"I am not sure. He needs just not one woman though to complete the process. A few more to be exact."

"How did it go in connection with any of my dreams, then? According to them, they are a couple." I made a disgusted sound at the word.

"We think that it's a way of luring..." He whispered. "Anyway, Jacob. It is just a myth after all."

"Yeah, but with us existing, is anything still just a myth?" I countered.

The Plane landed eventually and as it was still rolling slow, we jumped on our seats and took our belongings. Other people were staring as if we were hurrying away from something deadly. We didn't mind. Outside the plane was a whole new scenery, the night sky was filled with twinkling stars and cloudless skies. There were city lights from the terminal and the buildings standing around the city.

"You know, if Ness isn't in trouble, I'd forget about sleeping and go for a nice restaurant right now." Embry said.

"Nice." Seth muttered.

Too inhumanly fast, we made out way out of the airport, hailed a cab and got to Northumberland in a few hours of travel. When we went out, everyone went for the docks in Newton-by-the-Sea, Alnwick, Northumberland, North England. There were hotels despite the low population in the area. We went in one called _Oceania_ and got to the reception area.

"Good evening, we wish to occupy the whole top floor with 6 bedrooms. Is it available?" Edward asked.

"Good evening, sir. Yes, it is available. How long would you be staying?"

"Well, we don't exactly know. Hopefully you could do something about that."

"Yes. That could be arranged. Please sign here." the receptionist smiled at Edward in a flirtatious way that Bella obviously did not approve off. She stood closer to Edward and he took her by the waste. There were a few typing in the computer when the woman on the desk saw the exchange of behavior between Bella and Edward and more signing were asked before the receptionist gave the card keys to Edward.

"Thank you."

We hurried to the elevator and hit the 20th floor button. The door slowly closed and the steel box lifted up, another ringing bell chimed and the doors flew open to reveal a hallway large enough to reveal six doors. We stepped out and Edward distributed the keys to pairs.

"Esme and Carlisle...Jasper and Alice...Rose and Emmett...Seth, Embry, Jake...and For Bella and I."

Another key was left in Edward's possession and I didn't dare ask who would stay there. I already knew who it was for and I don't want to hear anything about it for now. We took our separate ways on each room and turned in for the night. Seth, Embry and I didn't had much problem going to sleep because despite the one I got on the plane, I was still pretty tired. In a few more minutes, I happen to drift off.

* * *

You guys! I love you so much! Thanks for the immediate review yesterday, **Pattyheartcake**, thank you... I am impressed, I must say...I wanna hear from the others ASAP...It's Christmas vacation for crying out loud! What are you waiting for? New year?

Anyway, next chapter is the beginning of the chaos I am about to unravel in this story... Like I said, I hope to update Star Crossed Lovers next and hopefully it would also flow like this...

**Review! Review! Review!**


	17. Seekers

All right, today, I'm going to introduce you guys to some new characters...**new, deadly characters**. You have to read and find out...

**READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 16:Seekers**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

The day after we arrived was spent for rests since what was coming for us, no one knows. It is best if we stayed alert and so we needed enough energy for that. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper dug into research into finding more about Carlisle's theory. We haven't come across any yet except for the same information that Carlisle had given on the plane 2 days ago.

"Let me get this straight," Emmett said. "Raven took Nessie so he could kill her so that this...Queen would live again?"

"Yes" Jasper said.

"Well, why her? I mean, why her?" That was all that came out of his mouth. The exact question was asked in my head over and over again.

"Not just her. Raven needs a few more since one soul couldn't comply with the needs. He would go after others." Alice added.

"Who?"

"We're not quite sure." Carlisle said. "But that exactly is what worries me the most."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"Raven seems to be interested with the imprints, don't you think?"

He was right. That is the only present reason as to why he wanted to see them. Back then on the clearing, he did nothing else but stare at them. Nothing else. But there was still the question: How did Raven knew about the imprints?

"I think it would be best if we tell the pack about what we think, to get them alerted just in case." Esme went for a call and we could hear Sam talking on the other end.

Nothing else was found, just the same information. However, on one book, a mention of the Queen was read.

"According to this, the Queen was also known as the Sorceress and she has the Power." Rosalie read out.

"Power? What power?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say, however, it involves the complete control over the supernatural world." She continued.

"and whoever has control in the supernatural world could control the humans." Edward whispered.

We spent the day scanning every book and looking for anything else. The Queen, the Power, Soul Demons...it was all that we could find related to what we seek. It repeats the information over and over again as if it all came from the same source.

"This book is amazing. Jake, take a look at this." Embry said. I went to see what he was talking about and grabbed the book he was reading.

_...He had lived for hundreds of years and had met hundreds of women but no one else made him feel this way. The Cold Woman made him feel like he was seeing the sun for the first time_, _as if he was looking upon Earth's beauty in an unnatural way, like he has fallen for it...and no matter how his instincts tell him to kill the dangerous predator standing in front of him, he could not do so, for he was floating into mid air, but was being pulled for what seem like gravity, only stronger, at the same time. _

_The woman on the other hand feels exactly the same way as the land creature does. It was something she could not explain, something she has never encountered in her life before. It was very new to her, but then it hadn't made her feel uncomfortable, it made her feel light. As if she was soaring high in the clouds and was hearing melodies floating around her as the angels of heaven sing. _

_Slowly, what was destined to vanquish one another completed the other. They no longer cared. Only the other one matters the most and no one else. They had forgotten everything: their lives, the people around them, their names. Nothing was left._

_Nothing except for the will to protect and love one another...forever._

"Where did you get this?" I asked him.

"The shelf, of course. it was in the very back." He pointed out.

I immediately gave it to Carlisle and he read the story himself only to come up with what I had thought of. It couldn't be, right?

"This just made things more complicated. I shall study this book tonight. It would be best if we just turn in. It's way past midnight and I am sure that you three are feeling tired." He said.

Seth, Embry and I turned for the door, but not after the huge glass doors to the terrace opened and a powerful wind swept in, making all the books fall down to the floor. We all covered from the air coming in and when it died down, each of us saw three impossibly beautiful young children standing on the railings.

"Well, well, well. Master speaks of the truth, then." The one with light brown hair said to the other two.

"Cullens?" The one standing in the middle asked. No one made a move and the parties stared into the other as if a miss of sight would kill the other.

"You must not fear us. We are only three, you stand in the great number of eleven. Why should you be afraid?"One by one, they slowly stepped, more floated, down to the floor in the most graceful way possible, even for a vampire.

"They're smart for their looks. Be careful." Edward whispered. All three little heads snapped his way and they smiled.

"The mind-reader." One giggled.

"Who are you?" Bella managed to ask.

"We are known as the Seekers...one who could tell the past..." One began.

"the present.." the second one continued.

"and the future." the last one finished.

"What do you want?" Embry asked. All heads snapped at him this time.

"Quite impatient, I see. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Now, now, Marishka. Be gentle with the guests." One of them warned the light brown haired girl.

"The Master sent us. He wants to make sure that you come at his Ball."

"That is generous of your Master. Raven, I assume?" Carlisle said.

"Yes. He was very...into your family for quite some time now. We are very jealous." a blonde one said.

"To get to Castle Isle, just follow that." Marishka pointed at a bright blue flame in the distant. "No human beings could see that, even as they go near. There is a spell casted upon the whole Island."

"The Master wants your presence the most, dear ones. Do not fail him. He asked us to tell you these words:the Lady Renesmee has been waiting for you."

They turned into puffs of smokes and vanished into thin air, leaving us to wanting for the 31st to arrive quicker than necessary.

* * *

I tell you, guys... I love the book Embry got and the Seekers so much... Hmm? What could be going on? Want to know?

TOMORROW, perhaps!

**Review! review! review!**


	18. Someone Special

**Pattyheartcake **is so right, I just realize I update in about 12 hours! 12 and not 24! Wow... Hahaha... Anyway, here's another one, never ending... To those who takes interest at the Queen/Sorceress, you'd be surprised what I got in stored for her...

**R.E.R.** (read, enjoy, review!)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Someone Special  
**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked, popping his head from the door of the room Embry, Seth, and I were sharing at the _Oceania. _

"Yeah." I checked everything and left the room carrying the coat I decided not to add on the clothes that restricts my breathing. I locked the door and gave Edward the keys.

"Jacob!" Alice shrieked. "Why the hell aren't you wearing your coat?"

"Alice, it's too hot!" Seth yelled back. "We run over a hundred degrees and not below zero like you do."

"I guess so but you are wearing them when we arrive."

To my surprise, none of the Cullens wore any modern outfit for parties, at least not the cocktail dresses or leather jackets. Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Esme all wore the same outfit, just in different colors. Rosalie got a black gown that looks like it came out of Disney's princesses ball. As if Cinderella's fairy godmother made a wrong turn. With it, goes a small hat with a black netted veil wrapped on the front. Bella got a blue color, the color that suits her best with the same hat as Rosalie's. Alice was wearing a dark green one but no veil wraps on her hat and Esme had the violet dress with no hat at all. Her hair was elegantly in a bun at the back of her head. All the guys wore the same though, cream, apart from me, Embry and Seth who got blacks.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away..." Embry muttered.

"Yeah, looks like you guys jumped out of a child's story book." Seth added.

We stepped out of the elevator to the main lobby where we still find the same receptionist looking at us, or more like on Edward. Bella held tighter on his side and in return, he gave her a kiss on her temple. the receptionist made another scowl like always. We exited the hotel and silently, without anyone noticing, we made our way to the docks were a private yacht that the Cullens managed to rent. One by one, we stepped into it.

We followed what the three girls that paid a visit said and indeed followed the light in the distance. In less than half an hour, we made it to the 'Castle Isle' as they call it. It was a small island in the middle of the sea where lots of trees grow. The trees itself hides the island, making the almost invisible castle, well, invisible.

Jasper, who was driving the boat stopped by a small dock and one by one we made our way off. It was misty around and as we neared the end of the wooden floor as the sand increased, we were greeted by a nearing light lit from a lamp. Soon enough, a silhouette was form and came to greet us.

"Good evening. The master would be quite please to see you. He had been awaiting your arrival ever since the day began. Please, this way." He walked off without hearing anything we wanted to say and Carlisle stepped first with Esme in his side. Slowly, Emmett and Rosalie went on, Edward and Bella, but then before Jasper walked away with Alice, he insisted that the three of us, Embry, Seth and I, go first. And so we did.

A pathway in the dark forest served as our direction toward the huge doors of the Castle. It opened in it's own accord and an empty hallway appeared. Candles served as the only source of light in the room.

"Please, make yourselves at home as the Master strictly requested. Right through there, please." He pointed toward a hallway here there were no lights and at the very end was a door.

"Thank you" Esme said before walking to the door Ramsley pointed.

As we walked through an archway that leads to the hallway, the temperature suddenly dropped and it gave a small chill to everyone.

"Do you feel that?" Rosalie asked.

"Shh."

The long hallway had nothing else aside from the velvet carpet that was on the floor and what seem like hundreds of paintings posted on the walls. One had a woman in it, sat down on a chair and holding a rose in her hand. Another was that of a lake under the moonlight. It all made no sense and so we by passed everything. We finally reached the doors and from where we stand, we could very well hear music playing on the other side. We took one last look at each other before Carlisle opened the door.

Inside was nothing we expected. It was like a normal birthday celebration, only much, much more extravagant. There were long curtains hanging from the sides of a window which overlooks the sea we just crossed to get here. A view of the moon was breath-taking. There were buffet tables filled with every food you can think of, I'm sure and I can hear Seth and Embry talking about it. There was an orchestra playing by the corner to the top-right. There were tables with white cloth and red for covers, chairs which seems to be made of white gold or silver, glittering silver plates, and all sorts of roses around the room. A dance, occupying the biggest space, was set in the middle where almost everyone was gathered, dancing to the music being played. Directly across is was the same terrace that we were in, a complete copy only that there was a cream colored closed door and vases of roses on each side. On both sides were great marble staircases, decorated with ribbons and flowers, that leads down to where everything else is. Laughter and music was all that was heard.

From where we stand, everyone one of us were dumb founded by whatever stood before us.

"You sure we went through the right door?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

A small door to the top left corner of the room opened and revealed the man who took us here, Ramsley. He went straight to a long table, to the head and that's when I saw him. Everyone else did and we had growls building inside us in a second. Ramsley was whispering something to him and his face grew a smile soon after. He stood up and clapped his hands, ending the music and quieting everyone down.

"Good evening! For the last time, I wish to send my thank you to everyone in here with me tonight. You have all come from far countries and I send you my deepest thanks..." He made a pause and continued. "This night, I celebrate my thousandth birthday as you all know, but that is not the most important reason why I called onto this celebration, why I would not bother making track of my age, but then, these past few months have been very, very interesting to me. So interesting that it lead me to this night of happiness and pure joy. In a few moments, I shall show you what truly gives me everlasting bliss... As of now, dear guests, please, join me on welcoming our dear visitors of honor: the Cullens." He looked toward us standing on the balcony and every person on the floor beneath us shifted gazes and everyone in this very room were now looking at us with surprise looks.

All I heard were whispers. Nothing else.

"Please, come forth. We wouldn't bite." Raven said as if attempting a joke.

Slowly, Carlisle, as the head, stepped forward and everyone else followed. Everyone surprisingly cleared the way for us until we stand right in front of him.

"Where is my granddaughter?" He asked straight.

"No need to be hasty, come, I have prepared you a table." He led us towards the long table where he was first sitting. We all took our seats and men came in to serve food in front of us. Of course, the everyone else got glasses of 'wine' and Embry, Seth, and I got real food. I hesitated on eating it and so I just listened to the growing conversation.

"Don't worry. I have asked my men to specifically hunt for a few animals in the forest." Raven said.

"You don't have to do that, Raven. We would be just fine." Carlisle, in his generous voice, said but Raven just smiled.

"I must ask you, Raven. What are these children that you sent to us the other night? The Seekers, they call themselves." Jasper asked.

"Yes, the three girls. They are my creation. I found them and took them with me. I never really turned them at first, I just seek their companion, but then I guess I couldn't control myself then. One night, a year after they have been turned, I discovered that they had this immense amount of power within them and so, as that they keep their loyalty with me, I decided to use them."

"They indeed have some power in hand. But aren't the Volturi alerted by this? They are just children after all?" Esme said.

"No, the Volturi had not known. The one of them can cloud their presence from whoever they wish to. I must tell you,, they are quite tricky and playful. They are my greatest possession."

I shut the talk that they were having and took in my surrounding. The music was playing again a sound that a lot of people were dancing to merrily. In the distant, I could hear people actually talking about us.

_"Yes, indeed."_

_"Have you heard of them and the Volturi fighting?"_

_"Could it be really them?"_

_"Hear-tells says that they have created an immortal child."_

I shut them off from my hearing and concentrated on the still onging conversation around me instead.

"So, these are all vampires?" Edward asked.

Raven glanced at him with a smile. "Almost all of them."

"So, the others are real? aside from vampires."

"Yes. Let me introduce you if you wish." He stood up and asked if anyone else wishes to join him and Edward. Bella of course, volunteered at once followed by Carlisle. Not wanting to be left behind, I quickly stood up and quietly made my way to Bella's side.

Raven led us to a group of women who were talking until we came.

"Carlisle, I wish to introduce you to the Rosseau sisters. They travel from Germany. Ladies, this are the Cullens."

"Good Eve to you, Herr Cullen. We have heard so many things about you and your family."

"I am sure that not everything you hear of is true." Carlisle said giving the woman's hand a kiss.

Throughout the night, Raven introduced us to almost everyone in the hall and in the middle of it, we've met a few Wanderers, or most commonly known as Ghosts. You could not see their difference from a vampire but they told us that, of course they do not feed on blood. They also don't glitter in the sun but turns invisible to the human eye instead. Passing through solid objects are not true as they told us. They are made of human flesh actually. It was very creepy. Trust me, I don't believe so myself but then we had when they gave us 'proof'. The clock ticked twelve and everyone silenced as the huge bell in the tower rung very loud.

Raven suddenly smiled and walked away from us to go back to an elevated floor just beyond the terrace across from where we the bell stopped ringing, he spoke gently.

"The time had come, my dear guests, for me to announce the true reason of my invitation to each of you." Everyone was paying attention and we slowly made our way back to our table with the others. "You see, for many years, I wander alone. True that I have my three dear children, but nothing else. Tonight, I wish for you to meet someone very dear. Ladies and gentlemen..."

The doors swung open and revealed the three Seekers as they call them first. Slowly walking forward, they marched down the stairs in grace and walked over to Raven before once again looking up. I followed their move and I was surprised to see as to who was standing there.

Someone I never wish to see willingly standing on the enemy's grounds, was now walking down the marble staircase toward him.

* * *

Look I know you know who stands in the enemy grounds and you know who I was talking about... I decided to do this story in a VERY twisted way, so don't you guys protest!I know that the ghosts are also a shock to you... I just want to try something new I guess...

Tell me what you think! Oh and I have a picture of Raven...:D Well, the one actor that I want for him!

**Review!**


	19. Time Being

Hey, guys! I know, I lessen my update...Give me a break, I think I short circuited my brains! Anyway, well... You know that I'm a little forgetful because a lot of ideas get in my mind in a millisecond...if you don't know that, now you do...I'm having troubles here... I try to make this as...good as I can, okay? You know, add in some details and I'm not an artist when it comes to drawings so I couldn't put details on surroundings much.. I f I can, then I should have just written dialogues... I hope you wouldn't mind that... You see, I visualize this as a movie so PICTURES flash in my mind and not words...Ugh... Oh well... Here you go.

**R.E.R.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18: Time Being  
**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

She made her way down the staircase and went to Raven who was awaiting by the foot. He kissed her hands before turning back on the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Renesmee Cullen." The whole room erupted in an applause and murmurs follow shortly after. However, on our table, I couldn't hear anything else. I took the chance to look at everyone who was with me and found them all with a worried expression. Bella was on the brink of tears along with Esme. Rosalie was giving a hard face with Edward. The others just kept a poker face in them.

"I wish to announce something more before this wonderful night ends but for now please enjoy yourselves further." He turned to the orchestra that had stopped to give him everyone's attention. "Music, Maestro!"

The room was again filled with laughter and talks, mostly about Nessie now. I wasn't paying attention, but I know that the others were also listening to conversations, if not, looking at Renesmee who had wandered off to mingle with others.

"She's pretending." Edward said.

"What?"

"Renesmee pretends that she doesn't know us...yet."

"Why?" Rosalie asked but Edward shook his head. We were all looking at her and we know that she feels the heat of our eyes on her skin. She looks like she feels uncomfortable but was hiding it as she associates with the Wanderers (ghosts).She seems to be talking but I was sure she was only half listening and was glancing at us half the time. We would catch her look our way every now and then but then remove her eyes fast.

"What is she afraid of?" Seth asked but didn't get an answer.

The night continued to roll out in the same manner: Ness avoiding coming close with any of us. When she came near the buffet table, Seth went in and pretended to choose something to eat but actually went to talk. She moved away fast when he began approaching.

It was almost dawn, an hour before so, exactly when Raven once again stood up and spoke in the middle.

"Our night comes to an end here, friends! But not until I do what has to be done..." He went to grab something from his inside pocket and took out a black box. He opened it to reveal a small ring inside and he proudly showed it to everyone in the room.

"This is the rubies are the very exact stone that the Sorceress enchanted with her powers, herself. The Diamond in the middle, well, let's just say it was for the sake of being modern." He removed the ring from its case and faced Renesmee who was standing beside him.

**(He's not proposing, don't worry...I think?)**

"Renesmee Cullen, take this ring as the sign of our never ending bond...forever."

**(You are SO going to kill me, aren't you? I want a lot of reaction about this!)**

Renesmee was wide-eyed for a while and I swear I saw her panic but then when Raven took her hand and slid the ring in place, she couldn't do anything else.

Edward...nope, everyone in the table was actually growling. You could see it in their eyes, especially Bella's that they wanted to rip his head off right now. Rosalie was shaking and trying to calm herself with unnecessary breaths and Emmett looks like he was about to jump and attack him along with Jasper. For the first time, Carlisle and Esme seem to be scary, too. They were no longer the ones with the loving look, they look like predators who were territorial and that their land was trespassed by unwanted visitors. Seth and Embry were convulsing, about to phase in a minute. Edward was about to break his teeth.

I know that you were thinking on how I could be so calm. I'm not.

I was gripping on the table really hard that I'm beginning to hear it creak and snap somewhere. I was shaking but I could no longer control myself. I was worse than the Cullens put together, I think, and if Edward hadn't warned me to control myself, I wouldn't be able to.

"Don't Jacob. It's not worth it." I don't get why he still see reason. Mostly, he was the one acting before thinking, sort of like Bella before, I guess. Why now of all times did he chose to be reasonable?

"Because Raven says so."

Raven?

True enough, he was looking at us from the corner of his eyes, smiling.

Everyone else was gone and only a few others remain. We were still on the table we were set in when Ramsley approached us once again.

"The master asks for your presence in the Library. Please follow me." He walked, not awaiting for any replies. We quickly stood up and followed him. We went out the same hallway we came in from and took a left turn from the entrance. Another dark hallway came and then to the right where there was a tapestry. On the very end, there was a door and Ramsley stopped in front of us before we reached the end. "The Master asks you to read this before entering the Library. Good night." He then vanished into thin air.

Carlisle read the note out loud:

_I give you full freedom of being with her for the night. I warn that you must not try anything that should disappoint me._

~**R**

Rosalie walked tot he door, knock twice and opened it, not bothering to wait for a 'come in'.

We slowly entered the dark room and was surprised at it's could have been half the size of Forks. There were shelves on each sides that reach from floor to the high ceilings of the room and there are ladders to climb one. On the floor were scattered movable shelves too stocked with so many books to read. There were couches on one corner to lie on and rest and a small table for tea. the middle of the room has a study table to what it looks like. There are pens and papers scattered around plus books that must be recently read. The ceiling has a chandelier hanging from the center that lights the room alongside the torches.

On another corner lie a huge Globe, to big that it looks like the size of a full moon from the Earth's view. It consists everything you need about geography. There were paintings hanging on the bare walls were no shelves were stuck. At the back of the Study table was a balcony leading out to the view of the ocean and the wonderful night sky. The wind was sweeping in the curtains that hangs freely on the sides of the glass doors.

"Hello?" Alice called. "Hello, is anyone here?"

Something moved from the balcony and a black figure came into the room.

"Momma?" She asked.

Our heads perked up to see who was calling and true enough she was standing there with tears in her eyes. Bella went for a run to her daughter not wanting to waste any more time.

"Renesmee!" They hugged for what seem like a whole Millennium before they broke apart and she came running to everyone else, starting with Edward. Esme was holding her so tight that I thought she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Jake?"

"Yeah." was all that I could say to her. no matter, she came in really fast and gave me a breath-taking hug.

All I can do was laugh at how happy I was to be with my imprint...for now.

* * *

**Review!**

Ta-Dah! Didn't think I'd update, Aww... Anyway, I got **links** on certain things and they're on my profile... **Remember: **I want reviews on the proposal thingy!


	20. Information

This Chapter is mostly dialogues because as I tell you, I don't do good in description. So..yeah... :D

**Happy Holidays** everyone!

**

* * *

Chapter 19: Information  
**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." I whispered in her ears as I kept her close to me in a hug.

"Me, too Jake. I missed you all." She said.

"How are you?"

"Are you fine?"

"What happened?"

Renesmee was fired by continuous questions by her family and she was thinking on who to answer first.

"Well, let me start from the beginning of what I'm only allowed to tell you." What she's _allowed _to tell us?

Everyone was quiet, ready to listen to her. We were all in the couches, still on our annoying clothes, waiting to listen to what happened all these times.

"Well, I couldn't remember anything when Raven took me but I woke up in my room...well, here." She corrected. "When I woke up, he was with me. Watching me and of course, I was afraid at first, but then I couldn't move so I stayed where I was. When he noticed that I was awake, he called for Marishka, Samirra, and Yuna, his Seekers." She paused.

"He asked them to give me the proper care. They gave me food and helped me get changed in nothing but these heavy dresses and I was toured around the Castle. I go to dinner with him, well, I eat and he don't. He just watch me all the time.

"He set out rules: I can go anywhere in the Castle, do _anything_ as long as I don't leave the grounds, which is the entire Island, and as long as I was not known to any humans here. Well, actually not entirely the Castle is open for me, there are Wings that I couldn't go to and when I ask him the reason why it was forbidden he says nothing."

"Renesmee, what happened exactly?"

"What do you mean? I am telling you everything I know..." She asked, confused.

"Well, let's start with this: Who exactly are the Seekers?" Jasper asked.

Renesmee sighed and nodded her head. "For what I know, Raven was their father...creator. They were like his children and his only companion throughout his existence. Even though he got other...servants, he prefers them-all the time. He cares for them.

"On my stay here, they were actually very good to me. They treat me like I was one of them. They don't harm me and they were always there for me, like ladies-in-waiting, actually." She laughed.

"And their powers?" Esme asked.

"Well, I don't know much about that. Marishka, the brown haired girl, can see anyone's past. I think that they can control you or scare you. I don't really know. They use your past to haunt you, I think. Samirra, the blonde, is the Seeker of the present. I don't know what she does, but it was sort of like Jane's. She can hurt people with her mind. Only that it's real pain and no illusion. She can actually kill you on the spot...and no shield can stop her. It's one of their many abilities: shield penetrating" She paused. "And then there's Yuna for the future. She can see everything and sometimes, when really needed, she can control what happens. I mean she can actually bring her vision to life. But she don't do that because it terribly weakens her."

"So you're saying that the Seekers are very powerful?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen anything yet."

There was a short silence, everyone was contemplating on what Renesmee told us about the intensifying power that can be obstacle in our way.

"Have you heard of the 'Queen'? Anything that Raven might have said about it?"

Renesmee's head perked up.

"The 'Queen'? He talks about it all the time. He showed me books." She got up and walked around the library, on a shelf and searched the stacks of books in it. She took one big, brown from the collection and brought it back to us.

"This contains the most information or details." She flipped the pages and when she got to the certain page that looks like the words were hand written, she stopped and laid the book down on the table in front of us.

The book contains information, but not all that we need to know. First, we have learned that there are many different other creatures aside from us. There were us, the Shape shifters, vampires and humans, but there were also Hexes/soul takers, Warlocks/witches, Werewolves, and Wanderers/ghosts. We weren't hoping to meet up with all in one time.

The 'Queen', according to the book was the maker of someone named Venra, the first Hex (soul takers). We wouldn't have known if Renesmee hadn't told us that Venra was an anagram for Raven and that he just changed it for modernization's sake.

He was loyal to the 'Queen' and he had done anything she requires, thus the exchange of high rank in his time. He had lead troops and different attacks as the 'Queen' grew her power over all races. None was safe during her time.

One day, the 'Queen' had found something, a Warlock that had made magic far more greater than hers and so she had immediately decided to kill him before it's too late. She came face to face with the Warlock and weak from the battle that erupted, the 'Queen' was defeated by the Warlock who had locked her up on a stone known as 'Her Majesty's Ruby'.It was a red ruby that has great powers that the Warlock invented and enchanted upon the rock itself to prevent the 'Queen' from escaping and ruling the lands once again.

Weak from the fight, the Warlock died soon after.

That was the "end of the Dark Ages and the beginning of a new one were the creatures called Blood Drinkers ruled." according to the book.

"So you're saying that this Queen was trapped and not entirely killed?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, well, according to the book which is my source, too."

"And Raven gave you all these?" Edward asked.

"Yes, daddy. He seemed very interested with that Queen thing very much and that he talks about it very often with me. He's making it like a bed time story which was getting really annoying. Once at dinner, he told me that his plans were going very well."

"Plans? What plans?" Carlisle asked.

"He said that he wanted to revive the 'Queen' from this rock where she was locked up, grandpa. But then he just waits for a container for her. I don't know what that means."

Bella was about to speak but a knock on the door stopped her. We all turned our heads and saw the three girls standing with smiles.

"Why, Milady, we were worried that you were still out of bed. It's almost time. You must return to your room before Sunrise." The blonde smiled.

Renesmee stood up and smiled at us, an apologetic smile before hugging us and giving out kisses.

"What does she mean "Before Sunrise"?" Bella asked with creased brows.

"Oh, sorry, momma. I forgot to tell you. Raven sort of did some enchantment on me. If the sunrise hits me, I'd sort of like burn but just like allergies. In the afternoon I can go out but not the morning when the rays are hot."

"Enchantments? What did he do to you?" I asked as I begin trembling.

"Jake, calm down. I'm fine."

"Renesmee, please." The little girl pleaded with a worried spark on her face.

"I love you, guys. Hopefully we'd see each other tonight." And she left exactly before the sun raised in the sky, through the glass doors, and into the room with it's golden rays of sunshine.

* * *

There you go! Didn't think I'd update? Hahaha.. Sorry to disappoint you, guys! Anyway, I know it gets weirder and weirder but don't tell me that it's not making you itchy to know what happens after...! Hahaha... You'll love it, I promise... Just be patient and all will go well...

**Review!**


	21. Secrets

**Tadah!** After more than a month, here is another chapter of Darkest Times. According to my mental calculations, this story is possibly a few kilometers more to its nearing end. The action that would fill this is coming close.

Now is the time I need you guys to stick with me!

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Secrets**

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I was very happy to know that my family was safe and that they have come all the way from Forks right here for me. I was thankful that Raven allowed me to talk to them for the night after the party. I've missed them so much that I didn't know what to say in front of them and instead, I just wanted to stare at all time. However, we managed to interrogate one another and slowly, they came to ask about different topics. The only catch was that there were limitations. I couldn't say more that was beyond necessary and allowed.

I wanted to tell them everything so bad that I was yelling it in my thoughts but Raven would be enraged and that was not what I wanted. I was still worried though, maybe I had spoken a lot more that what was needed to be spoken of. They already knew a lot of things and I myself have to keep them in the dark more or something bad would happen. Raven had given me tremendous ideas about what was ahead of us, every one of us. But along with it, he gave me a threat: that my friends would be in danger and with the help of the Seekers, Yuna mostly, he showed what was to happen to them. I was scared of course and so I had no choice but to obey his bidding. I told them everything I can as long as I thought it was okay, everything I thought I was allowed to share. Nothing more, nothing less.

I stayed in my room since the sun's rays must not touch me in the slightest, morning until noon. My window curtains were closed to prevent the sun from shining light inside. Like I told my family, Raven had an enchantment on me. I couldn't get under morning sun rays other wise I would get sun burns. When I was taken, I was still sick and Raven had me taken care of. He made me drink something the night I came here when he took me, my first night here, while I was conscious. It was some potion brewed up and with the addition of a drop of blood from Raven, it was a completed Elixir. I didn't want to drink it; who would when you don't know what it was? I was just tricked to drinking it when they told me that they had Jacob locked up and that they would kill him. I thought he was really here since he was with me in my room that night. I knew he was all the time, but I haven't learned that he had actually left, and so I had to drink it.

In exchange for my better condition, I couldn't get out during morning or I seem to get unexplainable allergies. I've tried once, not believing what he told me and I ended up having high fever, really high fever. I felt like I was lit on fire and it was very uncomfortable. He knocked me out of the sun's light immediately because the longer I stayed, the more harm comes my way. He even told me that if I stayed for longer minutes under those rays, I could have died.

Because of that, I had to stay in bed for a few days before I got the chance to get out again. In those days, the Seekers; Yuna, Marishka, and Samirra are all my company. They treat me as if I was their sister, they even showed me different things around when I was beginning to feel better, they even gave me a complete tour around the place and made me their life size doll for dress ups. I was happy to oblige just to kill some time of boredom since I knew I was nowhere near the time of escaping this prison.

Through out the week, I started feeling better again, and while I stayed inside, Raven brought me to the Library and explained everything to me. Surprisingly, he never left my side as if we were the only ones living in that Castle and not one of his Seekers was bothered. The Queen/Sorceress was the main topic at most times, it was only followed by what he wanted to do and all his plans ahead. When everything was clear to me that was when he gave me a threat. He told me that if I told anyone of all the things I was told, _certain friends would be in more danger than they already are in._ That sentence was engraved in my head ever eventually told me the party he was making for his birthday, as if he hadn't scared me just a few seconds earlier. I wasn't excited about the celebration but I put up a fake smile that I was sure he was aware of.

I was just surprised when he gave me the ring last night and said a meaning behind it. I couldn't understand at all what he wanted with me and I was glad that none of my family asked about it when we met, I had removed it on my way to the Library. If ever they asked, I didn't know what to answer them for I myself am confused with his proposal to me.

Strangely though, as the days passed by, I was feeling more comfortable in Raven's presence and it was disturbing me. Especially last night when I easily accepted the ring he gave me in front of all creatures and my family most especially. I was worried of my actions as I spend longer time here. Most of the time, I act before I think.

"What are you thinking of?" I gasped at the tiny bell-like voice that interrupted my thoughts.

"Yuna, Marishka, Samirra, you three scared me. Weren't you ever taught of knocking on doors before entering?"

"I was about to and then I saw that you weren't really paying attention and so we just let ourselves in." Yuna answered.

"So, Renesmee, what were you thinking?" Samirra repeated.

"Uhh, nothing."

"Really? It just seems like something is bothering you pretty bad." Yuna taunted.

"Uhh, well, actually." Then I knew what I had to tell them, something they won't get suspicious of. "I was just wondering why Raven gave me the ring at the party." I motioned for the ring that was sitting on my stand and played with it on my finger. Marishka sighed. She was the smartest of them all when you just disregard of their power. She knew after all what was exactly happening around here, all of them do.

"I'm sorry, we can't…" Samirra began but Marishka cut her off.

"That's enough lies. We have to tell her the truth now. She has to know."

"I have to know what?" I inquired, frowning.

Marishka sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Father wishes to marry you and there is no way you could say no to him."

I let the words sink in and let out a gasp as realization hits.

* * *

I know the ending bothers you, just to share, it bothers me as well, I mean, none of us wants Ness to be with Raven, right? Do you? If you do then I suggest you stop reading my story. LOL.

Anyway, **Please Read this: **http:/www**(dot)**fictionpress**(dot)**com/s/2886675/1/Liquescent_Flames


	22. Disadvantages

Here's another chapter guys! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy lately at school, especially with all the practices my group's having for the coming concert we're gonna launch. Also, it's our finals and I'm gonna be a senior next year so it's really important. (come to think of it, I still haven't chosen what course to take.)

Anyway, this story is nearing its end, probably 6 to 10 chapters more. Hope I get more ideas and take a little side trip for more chapters to come but I had everything else laid out, the outline that is. I'm actually starting the next chapter now.

**R.E.R.**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Disadvantages  
**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The Cullens were staying in a separate room which is big enough to be called a small house due to it having a few more rooms inside. They were all resting for they had a very long trip from Forks and they haven't got the time to really rest yet ever since the arrival. The wolves were all resting their heads on their own beds in separate rooms, snoring deeply as usual. In the 'living room', everyone else was gathered for their own businesses, not bothering one another from their train of thoughts. What they weren't really expecting was that they were actually on the same ride.

Alice Cullen sits on the couch, staring off into nothingness again with her lover, Jasper, beside her, waiting for any reactions. Carlisle was focused on his books along with his daughter, Rosalie and wife, Esme. Emmett Cullen stays quiet on the floor watching his family get busy and as for Edward and Bella, they were discussing things too low for anyone else to hear.

"I can't hear anything." Edward replied when Bella asked about their daughter earlier when they had met. "Anything at all."

"What do you mean you can't hear anything?" Bella whispered.

"It means I can't get any read of anyone's mind, love. Not a single thought. Are you shielding since we came here?"

"In the beginning, yes, but when we were at the party I open and close it and completely loosened it when we were at the Library with Renesmee. I thought you were listening to… I haven't got it up anyone ever since." Bella explained.

Edward walked over to where Carlisle's group was reading and began to repeat the disadvantage they were having at the moment. When he was done, and right before Carlisle answered, Alice spoke.

"I can't see anything either. Nothing at all but darkness." She pouted.

"It could have been the wolves, Alice." Jasper tried to tell her but she was already shaking her head.

"No, I've been having difficulty ever since…" and then she realized something. Alice gasped in shock.

"Raven" She whispered low but everyone heard it clear as a bell.

Everyone was quiet for a while before Carlisle spoke to clarify a few things. "Seems that we got something bigger than I thought."

"What do you mean, Carlisle?"

"You see," he said. "I am not sure but, Edward can't hear thoughts and Alice has difficulty with her visions. Edward reckons it was _quiet _the moment we came here in this Castle and then Alice says that ever since Raven came, she hadn't seen a single vision."

"What are you implying, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Raven is a powerful being. There is so much force in him that no one, not even us supernatural beings must underestimate. Alone, he can do things that are terrible but great enough, but…" he motioned for a book he was reading earlier and opened it to a certain page. "with his Seekers, he can do things even greater."

In the book were three small hooded figures whose hands were laid in front of them and each palm has something floating about them. One was Topaz in color, another was Sapphire blue, and the last was red as a Ruby.

"This book has explained everything clear to me but there is a small detail missing for it seems to be missing a page or two. It also appears that those are the most crucial part of everything. Without them, I guess we are just off into further darkness."

With these, the Cullens knew that they were now at a great disadvantage from Raven.

Three knocks came to their door and all their heads turned to its direction. They were listening intently to whatever or whoever was on the other side and without further ado; the doors swung open and showed Renesmee in her night gown.

Crying…

"Momma!" she cried and ran for her parents. Bella caught her daughter fast and held her like she was still a child even though she was in her physical form of a sixteen year old. She was still growing, but not for long. Her mother was hushing her with comfort and just a few seconds after she came in the room, another door burst wide open revealing a shaken up Jacob. His eyes scanned every corner of the room until it landed to whatever he was looking for.

Her.

"What happened?" he made four quick strides and stood by Bella's side.

"I don't know. She just came in crying. Alice close the curtains." Bella commanded her sister and then she continued hushing her daughter's cries. Jacob knelt beside Renesmee and slowly, as if hesitating, touched her by her shoulders for comfort.

"Ness?" He tried in a low voice. "Renesmee, what's wrong?" He repeated as the room slowly got darker. At first they thought she wouldn't respond, only her fast beating heart was heard, but then she began sobbing and turned her head a little.

"Ness? Tell us what's wrong, please." He tried again. Nessie reached for his hand which he gladly gave her. He moved closer to her and she transferred from being held by her mother to being held by her best friend. He held her closer, so close to him that every one in the room felt awkward watching the two of them.

"It's okay. Can you tell me sweetheart?"

"R-Raven…" she sniffed. "Marishka s-says that…Raven's going t-to…he's going to m-marry me."

Everyone reacted with a gasp and it was shown in their faces, shock, fear, and, worry. Although among these, one stands out, a feeling that only one person in the room feels the most that it radiates out of him. Only it has control over his body.

"I don't w-want to marry h-him! I hate him!"

"And you won't be. No one's allowing that, princess." Rosalie said. "What could he want?"

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about where this is headed. We are in a very disadvantage now from Raven and we barely know anything about him." Edward said.

"If only we could find the missing details of that book."

Embry and Seth came out of the room after Renesmee's outburst and sleep was still in their eyes. But when they saw their little girl crying and their alpha radiating off too much anger on the subject, they were both on high alert.

"We have to find those pages. Fast. Jas and I are going to look at the library. Maybe it's there."

"Alice, it's impossible to be there. If it carries crucial information…"

"I know, Rose, but we got to hope. It's the only thing we have for now." And then Alice and Jasper was gone.

"We're going to try to look for further things. For now, I guess, we sit and wait." Carlisle said and also disappeared along with his wife.

"Renesmee, come on, let's get you over to bed." Rose offered.

"Will Jake stay?" she asked.

"He will."

Jacob carried her to a spare room and laid her down on the bed. He stayed there to watch her sleep, but minutes passed and the two of them were still awake. They knew.

"Ness, you really have to go to sleep now."

"You know I can't. Not with all these madness around me. I'm too scared to close my eyes."

There was silence afterward for neither one knows what to do. Jacob was too busy worrying about the frightened little girl beside him. He was thinking of nothing else but her safety from the unknown danger he knew was coming their way. Deep in his thoughts, he whispered to himself that he would forever protect her, not because his imprint on her tells to do so, but because he knew, just hadn't realized though, that he loves her.

"Jake, say something please."

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Your voice. It's comforting to me. I don't care what you talk about, just talk."

"Okay, I'll tell you how everyone else is doing back home then." He said but regretted when a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Are you okay, Ness?"

"Yeah. I just…miss them." She was only saying half of the truth though. She does miss everyone else at the rez, but then that wasn't the crucial part. That particular subject reminded her of the threat Raven had given her and suddenly, it made her body jerk up right from where she was resting. It also made Jacob flinch.

"What? Are you hurt?" He questioned.

"No, I…I gotta go. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Renesmee was out of the bed and backing off out the door. Jacob was reaching for her and she was trying to open the door.

"Ness? Where are you going?"

"I have to go. I-I shouldn't have told you those."

Renesmee still hears Jacob calling out to her as she ran down the halls of the dark castle. Tears escape her eyes for she knew her only option was to do what Marishka said. She would marry him despite her great hatred toward him. She kept crying until she couldn't hear any more of her best friend's voice. The voice that made her feel safe even if every danger surrounds her. She walked out of her protection, her family. All these time, since her abduction, she had wanted to see them and be with them. No one else. But now that she got the time, she was running from them. She stopped by a pillar to hold out her emotions. Emotions that she could no longer control. Everything was so mixed up inside her. Hatred towards Raven, her worry for her family and friends, her love for them, and something else that was new. Something she felt only at the presence of someone. She was worried that it began that night, when they came, but she kept it at the back of her mind, thinking that it was nothing but happiness of seeing each other, but then the late encounter was proof that it wasn't just that.

She continued to cry there, standing and gasping for air when the voice she doesn't want to hear was heard.

"I have warned you, Renesmee. I'm afraid certain consequences must be faced."

"No, no. Don't hurt my friends. They didn't do you any harm." She begged.

"No, but you have given them an information that was critical."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell them."

""I know, you don't. Still, they have to face it."

"No! Please, anything else but pain and death. Please!" Raven seem to contemplate on here words. He was thinking of options he could use when it clicked his mind. It was simple, but always effective.

_Who wouldn't do it when the life of the the girl you love is at stake? _Right?

It would work and he knew it.

"I won't hurt them, Renesmee." He said in between her pleas.

"What?"

"I wouldn't hurt them, do you really think I would kill my fiancee's family? It would break your heart and so I would do no such thing. For you."

Renesmee was almost doing a crazy dance of joy with what she just heard. Raven couldn't be very bad then if he treats her that way. Yeah, she does NOT like the fact of being the fiancee but then he considered her feelings which was very good for does she know that he has a darker plan, not just for her, but for everyone else in her life.

"But then they would still have a little consequence to face."

"I don't understand, but shouldn't it be me since I was the one who broke the rules. You forbade me to tell of such things to them and I did. Why them?"

"Don't worry, my love. It's not going to hurt them." It was true, not physically at least.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. Now go back to your room and I shall call you tonight."

In Renesmee's mind, there was doubt but then it was being taken over by trust and she doesn't know why. It was the kind of thing she was afraid of. How can she trust him? It wasn't rational. It's impossible. But despite all these, it was powerful and taking over her. She no longer has her own mind. She knew something was wrong. Something was controlling her and she's afraid of it. She doesn't wan tot hurt anyone at the matter. All she wants was to be with her family and be safe with them back home. Nothing else.

As she retreated back to her room from Raven at the pillar, she pondered over the thought of being uncontrolled. She knew her fate that was to come after her 'wedding' with Raven. She knew she isn't going to be Nessie any longer. She'd going to be a whole new and different person and she's afraid that she might hurt her family and friends. Her grandparents, her parents, and her Jacob.

But Raven said that everything is going to be fine, and she trusts him.

Everything's going to be fine.

* * *

**Review!**

I probably should have told you, but I'm afraid you might freak out if it was canceled, but I'm **THINKING **of having a sequel. I'm still putting up thoughts. I actually only have one idea which might fit a chapter. L.O.L. Don't get too excited!

~a000stories


	23. Choice

4/11/2011

Here is my update for this story, I'm story I took so long. We are nearing my awaited chapter and I know that this one isn't a very nice update but there are things that gives you a better hint. As for my readers who are very eager to know what Raven's plan is, contemplate and analyze stuffs in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Choice**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

"What makes you think we're leaving her in your care, Raven?" Edward said with anger flashing across his pale face. Raven already told us of what we were to do according to him, which none of us intend on following, of course.

"If you don't then she'd get hurt." He threatened with the same smile that never disappears from his face.

Raven just told the Cullens that in order to keep Renesmee safe, we would have to leave and forget everything else that had happened here. The only purpose of the invitation from Raven, according to him, was for us to see her one last time, much to his amusement.

"I'm staying." I told him without considering anything.

"No, you are not."

"It's not your decision to make." I said.

"I knew that it would come to this." He paused and acted as if thinking. "You know," He continued as he walked toward a mirror standing on the wall. "Your daughter isn't quite feeling fine lately. She's been...sick." In the mirror, there was Renesmee on her bed and she looked ill. Sweat was running down her sweet face and her red lips were pale. She was shaking her head from side to side, like she was having nightmares. She was shaking, too. I don't know if it's due to fear or the cold that she felt. I've never been so angry before until Raven came in our lives. All he did was mess everything and keep Ness away from us. And now he's marrying her? I mean, what the hell?

"You are furious, I see." He taunted as we watch.

He was looking at me. Indeed, I was shaking hard as I was just watching what was playing in the mirror. Another minute, I was so ready to attack him. To tell him to get the hell away from my imprint but a sudden wave of calm came through me.

Stupid leech

Slowly, my body was still and calm, but I didn't like the feeling. I was angry but it was restraint from me. All I wanted to do was rip Raven into pieces and get away from here with Nessie.

"Really? You really think that it's that simple?" Raven spoke.

We were all dumb founded by his sudden words. No one around us were talking but he still spoke as if answering a question or giving opinions to someone's thoughts.

"Do you really think you can get away from here with her? Well, let me tell you this. As you are leaving soon, with or without your approval, I see to it that it is only right for me to tell you about some of my plans."

We were silent. No matter how exciting this was on our side, there was a feeling inside me that I don't understand, something that says not to hear it. I knew it wasn't just me but everyone else since there was this thick tension in the room that even Jasper couldn't control. Sure we wanted this a long time, to know what he was planning, but right now, at this moment, I knew, we all knew, that there was a hint of danger ahead. Something that would change everything.

Raven gave the mirror another wave and the vision in it changed, it was replaced by a white scenery where in there were flowers all around. It was daytime and the weather was fine and nice. A perfect day. The doors opened and it revealed Nessie on a white dress. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers that has vines hanging down. She was so beautiful. As she gracefully walked forward, slowly, the surrounding was changing into a darker scenery where there was fire around. Screams and cries fill the air that was polluted with a scent so sickening. As Renesmee continued walking, her beautiful dress was changing into a small red one that has a black cape around it. The fresh flowers she was clutching in her hands soon turned into a dagger covered in blood. The scene was horrifying to watch and I was about turn around to avoid the next picture when I caught a glimpse of something familiar lurking in the shadows.

I turned my attention back at the mirror and true enough, the pack was there, all growling and baring their teeth on Renesmee. On my peripheral vision, I saw Seth and Embry stare off into the mirror with confusion on their faces.

The wolves continued advancing on her, ready to attack. In front of the line was Paul, Sam, Quil, and Jared, the others were behind them. From this point, I knew they were mad about something. I just don't know what yet.

Answers came fast and as she continued her walk from the earlier view of a wedding, I came into view with Emily, Kim, Rachel and Claire behind me. As Renesmee advanced on us, we were backing away but then not fast enough for in a minute or two, she was almost five feet from us.

And then the vision disappeared.

I blinked my eyes three times before turning my head left and right. Raven was not in the room anymore, just us. No one spoke, we don't need to. Everything we've seen may be a small piece of the puzzle but it seems to be the most important part of it. Bella was staring off in the mirror, shaking and Edward was right behind her. Rosalie was frozen in place, just like everyone else.

The doors opened and those three children that brought us here came in.

"The Master asks you to be gone by nightfall."

"Nightfall?"

"What makes you think we are going?" Bella snapped.

"It is for the best, we assure you."

We were losing options on this and Nessie was the one at stake. We have to make the very right decisions here, or else. I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, we could…

"We'll go." Carlisle said and all our heads turn to him fast. "We will be gone by nightfall."

"What?" I blurted out.

"No! Carlisle, Renesmee!" Bella argued.

"Bella please trust me in this. We don't have to put Renesmee at risk."

"They won't hurt her. They need her. Why would they harm her?"

"Bella please, trust me in this." Carlisle pleaded.

"No, no. No!" and then she turned to Edward, "Edward, don't let them. What about our daughter?"

"Love, it's okay. Please, there is no point in arguing. Renesmee will be safe. Please."

With that, Bella wasn't able to say anything else. How can they let this happen? Are we just leaving like that?

"Good, then. We shall leave you now." The three little girls said. They turned for the door but Esme stopped them.

"Can we see her?" she asked with a hopeful tone.

"We shall ask the Master and come back." And the doors shut.

"Carlisle, what have you done? Renesmee!" I yelled.

"Jacob, please, calm down."

"No, I am tired of this. We came here to get her, not see her for the _last _time!"

"You're right, but something is bothering me with what Raven showed us." He said.

"Well, something is bothering Nessie, too! We have to get her now."

"That's enough, Jake. I think we have no choice but this." Edward said as he began taking personal things from the room. "I see Carlisle's point and going home for now is the best option."

I didn't argue further, if Nessie was hurt, and hopefully not, I won't forgive myself for leaving her here in this place. I know something was bothering her and the fact that I couldn't do anything to help angers me. I want to help her. Something was wrong and something was ahead of us. It was possibly something very terrible or none of the Cullens, especially Carlisle would be frightened like this.

Everyone was packing already, the few things we've taken were all here and Alice already booked us for a flight back home this evening. Honestly, this plan was unacceptable, to leave my imprint here, alone, with her captor. I mean what could he possibly want from her? From us?

What as bothering Carlisle about the vision that Edward had agreed to leave his own daughter unprotected and get home fast.

I only hope that Carlisle and Edward made the right choice in here. I hope they did.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**

I know, I told you this chapter is weird, but what could Carlisle's doubt be? Hmm... Any ideas? Why don't you try and guess, haha...

**~a000stories**


	24. Helpless

4/14/2011

This chapter is the hardest for me to write because I **NEVER** wanted Nessie to be wedded with the villain, of course there is a very good reason why I was a team JxR. I was debating whether I should do this or do that and this is what came out after many deletes and re-dos and retypes and revision. :D

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think via REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Helpless**

Everything was ready for our departure and I was never as angry as I am now before. We were waiting by the front entrance of the castle for Nessie. Raven, after all, let us see her one last time before leaving. It was 5PM and we were supposed to be gone by nightfall here, which is still in a few more hours from now.

The doors opened to reveal once again one of the three annoying little brats that were getting on my nerves. The girl with dark brown hair approached us slowly and behind her was Renesmee, slowly walking, too, maybe a little too slow.

The brat stopped and stepped on one side and let her pass through toward us. She made a run and dropped on her mother's embrace.

"Don't go, Momma. Stay here please."

"Sweetheart, we're not going anywhere." Bella said as she held Nessie tighter in her arms, almost lifting her up her feet. I can't help but notice that Nessie was in a long dress of some sort. She dress up in dresses, yes, but this one is different. It's a little too formal and different for her usual clothes.

"Why did Raven say that you're going away and leaving me here? Are you going home?" she sniffled.

No one answered and she looked up at me and stared. I don't know why she did that but there was something over that look that worried me so much. I don't want to leave her; no one does, but Carlisle. He insisted that we leave at once as Raven said.

"Jacob, are you going, too?" she whispered with pure disappointment. My heart broke.

I was about to answer but Edward did for me. "We have to go for a while, Ness. We're coming back to get you though, don't worry."

"But, daddy. Why don't you let me come instead?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Edward." Esme called. She too doesn't want the fact that Nessie would be left behind and that we weren't doing anything about it.

Nessie moved away from her parents, walked to me and pulled me away toward a corner, they can still hear us, but she did anyway.

"Are you coming back for me?" she asked.

"Of course, I will, Nessie. I don't want to leave in the first place. If only I can, I will stay here with you."

"I'm sorry I ran away from you. I panicked." She cried.

"I understand that something's bothering you, do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"Renesmee, it's almost time, we have to come back." The cold shrilling voice told her.

She looked at me again and sighed out loud only to walk back around to her family. One by one, she gave them a tight hug and said goodbye. She thanked them and told them she loves them and that she'll miss us all.

When she was in Emmett's embrace, the brunette called again and this time, insisting.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to go now."

"You wait and stay quiet please." Nessie answered with a harsh tone. I've never heard her that way before. What was amazing is that the girl actually backed down and stayed silent.

"What is she so antsy about?" I snapped but Nessie didn't answer me.

When she was done, she cried again and backed away. Her eyes bore in mine, and it got me more and more worried. The entrance opened and then I realized that it was time to go. We walked out together and when we were on the steps, halfway down, I took one last glance inside and I was surprised to see Raven standing by her side already.

Anger ran through my veins and I froze. I heard growls escape on the Cullen's lips and I saw a few of them crouch down.

"Is that how you'd treat your daughter's groom?"

**(A/N: **I don't like this, my heart breaks every time I type things against my will. Who's getting annoyed? :Dthought so.**)**

"You have no right to be!" I suddenly snarled.

"I have every right to be." He told me. "Have you forgotten that we were engaged?"

"It doesn't count." I don't know where this is coming from but I don't want Nessie to be with him, it's not right.

"Well what counts then? Renesmee Cullen spending the rest of her existence, which is forever," he pointed out. "with a dog like you?"

That did it.

What was he implying on me? That I wasn't right for her? That she'd be in danger when she's with me? That she wasn't safe with me? That I'd hurt her?

"No, right. She deserves something better. Don't worry, she'll have great use to me." Then he laughs. "What I would worry about is what would happen with the _others_."

Others?

Suddenly the doors instantly closed and left us out there. I ran to it and punched it as hard as I can and I could feel the pain that it brought over my hands and I knew that my knuckles were bleeding.

"Bella," I called to her and her eyes were that of when she was still human, the very same one that showed concern, her forehead was creased and she was staring off into space.

"Bella we can't go and leave her." I pleaded. "Please."

"I know! Do you think I want to leave my daughter with some… with some monster?" She screamed.

"Then let's do something. I don't know, we could get inside there, can't we?"

"Jacob, let's go over to the mainland and we shall decide. Please, we have to go for now." Carlisle said.

I looked at the door and knew that there is nothing more that we could do. There is nothing more that I could do.

I walked back down and strolled away, defeated.

We were staying over some motel by the beach, the one we stayed at when we came here first. I paced back and forth thinking on ways to get back in there and get Nessie away from there, once and for all.

"You better have a rational explanation to give me Edward on why I have to leave my daughter in there with that monster." Bella yelled following Edward around.

"Because I heard what Carlisle was thinking."

"And?"

"I thought about it and he seems to be making some senses."

"Making sense? To me he wasn't making any sense and…"

"Bella!" she kept quiet then. "Do you remember the mirror and the scenes that Raven showed us?"

Bella just nodded and I knew that everyone was listening now, just as I was.

"Well, remember about Jacob's part with the Quileute girls?"

I don't know where he was going but I remember the part he was talking about. Emily, Claire, Kim, and Rachel were behind me and Nessie was advancing.

"Think of it: Raven was supposed to be a soul taker and he celebrated his millennium year when we attended the party and then that night he didn't take any. Then he suddenly made proposals to Renesmee and then there are these stories about a Queen and such things. And Raven is telling Nessie all that!"

"What's your point, Edward?" Emmett asked already impatient.

"Raven said she'll be put to good use: maybe something for the Queen or something, then the Imprints," he didn't need to finish his words because I knew it. I understood. **(A/N: **Did you?**)**

"Now you understand why we have to get home fast."

* * *

**REVIEW and COMMENT please!**

**THANKS for reading!**

I know Jacob has been a little Out of his usual Character in my story, I don't know why either, don't worry, he'll actually do something pretty soon. Also, did you understand everything Edward explained? I blabbered in my head to get that all out. Ha ha!

Anything questions? **PM/Review **me right away and I'll get back to you!

**~a000stories**


	25. Attacker

4/26/2011

Here is another chapter for Darkest Times, I thank the following for putting this story on Alert and for reviewing:

**Enjoy reading and please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Attacker**

**Jacob**

"It's set then."

We had plans made throughout the night and we made final decisions. Me, Seth, Edward, Bella, and Jasper were to stay here and get back in the castle while the rest gets home to ready the others and protect the imprints. We made a call to La Push an hour ago to alert the entire pack and they said they will make double shifts until the coming Cullens arrive and help.

"Your plane leaves in thirty minutes. You should get there." Edward said.

"We'll meet you there." Carlisle said.

"Okay." One by one, they gave themselves a hug and when it was done, the tearless cries as if there won't be tomorrow followed with Esme, Alice, and Jasper.

In five minutes, the room was cleared out and we were left.

"When are we heading back there?" I asked them.

"Jacob we can't make sudden movements now…"

"Why not? Your daughter is in there, with a monster, getting married, and who knows what his plans are?"

"He won't be able to hurt her, he needs her for something." Edward argued.

"But like the others she also an imprint, she's _my _imprint, and if he's after them, what makes her any different?"

"I don't know, but what I know is that he won't hurt her. He…Renesmee has something that he wants and he is not going to kill or hurt her until he gets it. We talked about this, Jacob. Now, when we get there, don't make stupid decisions, please. For my daughter's sake. Think of everything through and through before doing it."

I don't like the plan but he was right, if I was going to die, Ness would be hurt. I can't leave her alone in this world just because of stupidity's fault. Just as Edward said, I waited with them for three hours and it was painful. Ever since we left last night, I never stopped thinking of her, and what Raven could possibly do to her.

"We'll leave in ten minutes." Jasper said as he stared at the brightening horizon.

Ten minutes, you can say that that was short, but to me, it was like waiting on forever. To pass out my time, I decided to walk to the room Seth and I was occupying and changed my clothes. I woke him up and told him that we'd be leaving soon and so that he should get himself ready.

About six minutes was left of our time and we went back out to see the others waiting at the door.

"We're leaving now." Bella said.

"Why?"

"The sun. No one can see us sparkling when we get to the docks."

Oh, right. We hurried out and checked out the motel and walked on a faster pace toward the Docks. We rented a motor boat on our own and went back to the island. We were halfway there when the sun hit us and made the Cullens look like diamonds.

Silently, we made our way inside the castle and into the hallways that would lead to Nessie's bedroom. We were very careful and quiet because we know that what await us aren't humans but supernatural creatures as well, creatures with sharp senses that can easily catch our scent or hear our movements.

In each hallway, we would pass by Wanderers mostly who were floating from the ground and were talking to each other. Then in some occasion, a few other creatures as well that I lost track of what kind.

Finally we made it to the last hallway where the only room was Nessie's and we literally run to there. When we reached the door, we opened it, peeped inside and went in.

It was cold and quiet in here. It wasn't too dark but not too bright either. I looked around for any sign of someone unwanted and no one was there. We all walked around the room and searched for Nessie but we couldn't find her.

It was a huge room and there were many different places to search and hide. Seth went rummaging through a small door that appeared to be a walk in closet.

"Alice would love this thing." He whispered. He walked in completely and when he was there for about three minutes he called to us.

"Come and see this."

We all went to get in as well and sure enough, it was almost half the size of the room itself. It was filled with many different clothes and it was all dresses. There were no jeans or any comfortable outfit to wear.

I like Alice's tastes better.

"Bella," Jasper called and he was staring at a far end corner. Bella walked forward and gasp. She called us to see what they were looking at and my blood almost boiled upon seeing it.

"Is that?" Seth asked.

"I think so." Edward answered as he looked up and down at the thing itself.

"Oh, my daughter." Bella cried as she leaned onto Edward.

"Her scent is still fresh." Jasper said. "But then her scent is still fresh all over the room. If she's not here, she's been here not too long ago."

"Should we wait?" Seth asked.

"Maybe, come on. There's nothing we could do but wait." They went back out.

I stared at the dress, _her _wedding dress. It was beautiful. I could only imagine what she would look like when she's in it. She would look stunning. I smiled as the image flooded in my mind, she would be walking down and smiling. Happy.

I stared one last time at the dress and went out with the others. They were scattered in the room but Edward was leaning against the door, listening for outsiders. Seth was touching something on top of the drawer and Bella was looking at the bedside table. Jasper was standing in the middle and looking around.

"Someone's here." He whispered.

"What?"

"Someone's here with us, right now." He repeated.

"Who?" Bella asked as we regrouped in the middle.

"Are you sure, Jasper? Maybe it's just your imagination."

"No, I can feel it. It's scared." He kept looking around and around but there was nothing. It was a clear room. We could hear nothing in here. Instead, I just looked around with the others but failed seeing any creature.

"There's nothing in here, leech. Maybe it was just Seth you're feeling." I recommended.

"Why me?" Seth asked but I just shrugged.

"Just a maybe. Besides, we can't see anyone."

"Maybe it's a ghost?" Seth said.

"No, they can only turn invisible when under the sunlight." Edward shook his head.

"No, maybe you're right. Maybe it's just us." We separated from our group and walked back to settle down.

I took corner by the bed and inhaled deeply. I could still smell her scent all over. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it closely to my chest to inhale even deeper. I closed my eyes then.

* * *

I don't know if it was from the short nap I just had or my imagination but then I thought I heard a small sound. I carefully stood up and saw that no one was in the room, no one except for me.

"Guys?" I called in a whisper.

"Bella? Seth?" I walked in slow steps around the room. "Edward?

"Where are you?"

No one answered and I took the silence as an indication that they were gone.

I heard the sound again and I took some time to think what it was. It doesn't sound like a creature, it was more of a familiar sound to me. It was a delicate sound, it definitely wasn't a movement.

I heard it again and this time it was getting closer to me. I looked around the room and still, there isn't any sign of anyone. I looked at the open doors to the veranda and the wind was swaying in the curtains.

Now I know what the sound was, it was fabric. The shuffles of fabric along the wind.

I relaxed after hearing and recognizing the sound, I almost came to the thought of going back to sleep when it occurred to me that I was alone in here. Where were they?

Could someone have caught us and went here? Someone found us and took them away not seeing me asleep at the corner?

It was possible, but still, they couldn't be that stupid not to see me, I was big.

I shrugged the thought off and went to sit at the bed this time, might as well, enjoy. I lay back down and prepared to close my eyes when I heard someone calling me.  
"Jake," It was Seth's voice. "Jake, listen to me. Don't move, okay?"

Don't move? What the hell? I was about to face up again but the voice insisted that I do not move, and so I didn't.

"Stay where you are." He whispered.

And I heard it again. The sound, but this time, it wasn't just the fabric, but something else. I tried my best not to look at wherever the sound was coming from. If this is a prank from the Cullens, I'm going to kill Seth, but to think of it, why would they do it in a place like this?

I could feel beads of sweat running down my face but I stayed still. I was aware of someone standing behind me on the other side of the bed. I was shaking not for phasing but I guess out of fear.

I took one gulp and thought of Nessie instead.

_Nessie…Nessie…Nessie…Nessie…Nessie…_

And so on.

I closed my eyes tightly and thought of nothing else. This was it, I thought, if something's going to happen, might as well look and try to fight, right?

And so after that decision, I gathered all my courage and turned around, but before I had fully done the action, something jump up and landed on the bed, covering my face with a pillow.

* * *

**REVIEW and COMMENT please!**

**THANKS for reading!**

Are you guys curious as to what could possibly be doing that to Jacob? Hmm? Wanna know? Review something nice and **I'll tell you who it was!**

**~a000stories**


	26. Once and For All

4/26/2011

_**Previously:**_

_And so after that decision, I gathered all my courage and turned around, but before I had fully done the action, something jump up and landed on the bed, __covering my face with a pillow._

* * *

**Chapter 25: Once and For All**

I fought hard to whoever was attacking me; I was losing air just because my stupid attacker was cutting off my air. I felt myself choking and so I focused on removing the pillow that was on my face, and preventing me from breathing.

Where the hell's Seth?

"Seth," I tried calling. Where did he disappear to? He was talking to me not too long ago and then he disappears now?

"Seth," I tried harder, but still none. I thrashed around the bed and I knew that whoever was killing me wasn't that big. It was small. How can someone so small become so threatening?

Then I thought of the three little girls that were always following orders. It could be one of them. They were supposed to be so strong. Even if the others were to help me, I was sure the other two could handle them easily and let this one kill me.

Well, at least I would die inhaling Nessie's scent.

I could no longer breathe properly and I felt myself losing it. I was slipping away from everything. I could no longer fight since I was feeling too weak from lack of oxygen. I stopped thrashing around and let whatever happens happen.

When I stopped moving, I felt the pressure loosen and it was either I was dead or my attacker was thinking that I was.

I took the time to gather all the energy in my body and pushed whoever it was off of me and jumped up on the ground feeling a little dizzy but kept my balance. The Cullens were back in the room and Seth was looking at me, worried. I assured him that I was fine. They managed to pull off my attacker from me and it was now outnumbered from us. Whoever attacked me was indeed small like I guessed and it was wearing a hood that covers its face. It stood up and backed away, but I wasn't going to let it get away with what it almost did.

"Jacob, no!" Edward yelled but I didn't acknowledge him. I kept moving forward and the small figure ahead of me kept backing away.

"Jake, stop!" It was Bella this time and with her, Jasper came holding onto me, making me stand on my ground. I tried to break free but seeing Seth went on my attacker's side to sooth it. That made me think.  
"What the hell, Seth? That demon tried to kill me!" I shouted.  
"Stop it, Jake. You're scaring her." He fired back at me.

"What? Seth, get away from that thing! I swear I'm going to kill it." I still wanted to get away from Jasper and I was using everything to get loose when the feeling of calmness got to me.

"Calm down." And I did, no thanks to his stupid powers.

I sat down on the ground, feeling the calmness take over me, a few feet from the small thing in Seth's arms. I was staring at it intently and it was crying. Seth was trying so hard to make it stop crying but it won't. It was whispering something to him in sobs and he was talking back.

"She wants you, Jake."

"What?"

_She _wants me? Me? Why?

I stared at whoever she was and slowly, she lifted her hands up on her hood and pulled it down.

"Oh, shit." I hurried to her side and Seth walked away.

"I'm so s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to attack y-you. I don't want to…to hurt y-you. I don't…I don't know w-what came ov-ver me. I'm s-sorry." She kept crying.

"It's okay, shh. Nothing happened. I'm fine. Don't cry, please. Stop crying." I kept her close to me and let her tears flow down.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked the others who were staring at us. If they were there, shouldn't they stop her attacking me, then she wouldn't be so upset over this.

"We tried, Jake. But then there's something stopping us from getting near." Bella said.

"Yeah, I made the first move then I went flying backwards." And then Seth showed a huge healing gash that was now pinkish by his arm. It was a long thick one. "Got it from the glass. It shattered." And he pointed the broken pieces of a huge mirror standing at the wall.

"I r-really didn't m-mean it. Ever since the…the w-wedding I was diff-erent. I was f-feeling strange m-myself." Nessie whispered with her voice muffled by sobs.

So they did get married?

All I felt was anger and nothing else. How could _I_ let this happen? How could _anyone_ let this happen to her? Renesmee Cullen is the most protected girl in the world. A family of vampires and a pack of werewolves were always there for her.

But then that was it: it _was_ then. Past tense. It was different ever since her sixth birthday. Different when she disappeared.

Different ever since Raven came.

I couldn't believe that she would say 'I do' on him. Did she? If she did, it would be a tough choice, unless she was threatened.

Or was it us?

She could be blackmailed again or something. Raven could have told her that he'd hurt us if she doesn't go his way. Either way, Raven made her do something against her will. But what could he possibly want with her? With anyone of the imprints? With us? _Why_ us?

What could be so important that he would choose her?

Edward growled out loud and our heads whipped in his direction, his was to the door.

"Raven." That one word took everything in my will power not to phase at the very moment.

"He's coming." He turned back to us.

"I am not leaving her here again." I said firmly to everyone as I got my eyes back to Nessie. She wasn't looking at me but then she was holding tighter onto my arm.

"Don't worry Nessie. You'd be okay, now." And then I kissed the top of her head for who knows how long.

"Looks like I am interrupting something. Am I?" and the doors shut.

I stood up and blocked Nessie away from Raven's view and all Ness did was hide behind me.

"Who do you think you are to protect her from me?" but I didn't answer, instead I just covered Renesmee entirely from Raven's view.

"I suggest you leave for good while I am still generous enough to let you. I made a promise on your dear daughter that no one of you is to get hurt for as long as I can hold the rage inside me. I assure you, your from time to time unwanted presence isn't helping." He turned around to leave. "When I come back, I expect you to be gone for good."

When he was about to close the door again, I gathered all my courage and spoke up for everyone in the room.  
"I am not leaving her again without a fight."

* * *

Who's up for a little action filled chapter?

**REVIEW and COMMENT please!**

**THANKS for reading!**

**~a000stories**


	27. Thoughts

This is a very long chapter, people! I am sorry, I guess I just got carried away. I never plan what happens next and I just kinda look over my time table thingy in Excel and make a chapter. If I find it cool and interesting, then make it long. Please have the patience and hopefully, continue reading this story

**Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Thoughts**

**Alice**

We took the earliest possible flight that we can to Seattle and from there, Esme and Rosalie would drive to take the luggage while the rest: Carlisle, Emmett, me, and Embry would go run. In the plane, we would make a call to La Push from time to time to check on things and so far so good. When we landed and entirely out of human's view, we made a run to the woods to get to La Push fast while Esme and Rosalie went to claim the bags. It didn't take us long to get there but to be sure we slowed down when we reached the borders of our old treaty. A few members of the pack were there with Leah, waiting there for us. We went with them and they led us deep within the reservation and to a small house in a small clearing along the beach and woods. There were lights around from the two-story building and I could hear conversations going on in there. When we got in, everyone was there, waiting for us.

"Sam," Carlisle greeted before entering. I could feel that everyone was feeling wary with the other's presence in a small room. Rosalie won't be pleased with the dog smell in here.

"Carlisle," he said back.

Everyone was here. There was the entire pack: Sam, Leah, Jared, Paul, Quil, Brady, Collin, and now, Embry as well. The imprints were here as well, all four of them. Then the tribe's elders: Billy, Sue Clearwater, and Quil's grandfather.

"We tried our best to get here as fast as we can, the rest stayed for Renesmee." Carlisle started.

"Thank you, we appreciate your concern. But what exactly are we after this time?" Sam asked.

"It is not someone we are after, I'm afraid. It's someone after us."

"Well, some of us." Emmett joked and it made the imprinted wolves growl. Emmett just chuckled.

"So, what is after us?" the one named Jared, I think, rephrased.  
"We are not sure." We admitted.

"What?" Some of the wolves burst out. "What do you mean you're not sure?"

"It means we are not sure."

"Tell us everything." Sam encouraged.

"Well, as you remember, Renesmee was taken on her birthday and you all found and returned her back to us. Thank you again." Carlisle began. "And then she was ill and was taken again by some clues that were set out over the mortals and we weren't ready and so she was taken."

"We made a move to get to her to wherever she was taken, and when we got there…" He hesitated and I thought it was the right moment for me to continue instead.

"There were three little girls. Three powerful little girls who gave us an invitation to a ball that would be held in the middle of the sea, somewhere close to where we were staying. We went of course and found Renesmee in there…" I continued the entire story with Carlisle helping along the way and Emmett adding the usual sarcasm he was giving his entire existence.

Everyone in the room was catching up, raising questions from time to time and everyone understood completely.

"Wait, wait, wait… You left the day she was supposed to get married? Married to this…err, monster?"

"Afraid we had to." I lowered my head.

"What the heck?" Brady sighed as he slouched back in his chair.

"How is my son?" Sue asked. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, your son is brave. He chose to stay there to help the others. We told him that his family would need him more but then he said he trusts you guys. He said you are strong enough to protect everyone." Carlisle said.

"You mean when Seth said that everyone's gonna be fine without the almighty Seth to help them?" I just held my temples when Emmett said it.

"So," Billy began. "Some one who feeds on souls is after the imprints. What do we have to do, Dr. Cullen?" he asked politely.

"I have taken a book from where we came from, it contains the most information. I shall call my wife to get it to us." He went out as he pulled his phone out of his pockets.

"Alice," Billy called. I face him immediately ad I saw everything in his eyes.

"Yes, Billy?"

"How was my son taking everything?" he asked with pure concern. I felt my face fall when I saw his face. Poor, Billy.

"He wasn't taking it very well, though he tries his hard to cover it up. He's not himself lately." I told him gently, not making deep points wherein he would be disappointed.

"Yeah, he's been moody lately with us, too." I shot Emmett a glare and returned to Billy who gave out a sigh.

"I could only imagine what he feels like right now." And so I was curious as to what happens to Jacob if this continues on. I don't want to ask, knowing the answer would hurt Billy and everyone else who's here and is listening. But I had to.

"Billy, what exactly would happen if this continues on?" I know he got the point and I realized my mistake of asking. His face frowned and his brows creased.

"I'm surprise, and happy, that he made it this far. In our stories, though we weren't sure if it's true, but then so far everything is, it was never a happy ending." He looked around, I did, too. Some were gone and all the girls were asleep either on the couch, while the others have some sleeping bag on the floor by the fire to keep them warm. It was getting cold, winter is on the way. They looked peaceful in their sleep, and how I missed those times wherein I could still do the same and dream of any random things. Some of the wolves were gone, even Emmett was, maybe on patrol around the others were in the kitchen.

"There were a few stories of how imprinted couples suffered fate, but only one of them was specific enough to make a rule in this tribe: Never let anything happen to your or a pack brother's imprintee."

"Why is that?"

"The story was about a century and a half year old, once there was a man, a member of the pack as well and he is known to be one of the best warriors in the village. He was kind and loyal to his race and he kills every cold one that crossed his path. One time, when the other locals from other tribes came to visit, he fell in love with one of the women. She was young and vibrant and beautiful. He knew, then and there what happened to him and he wasted no more time, he approached her and politely introduced himself. They got along well and soon enough; the lady fell back for him. She stayed behind in our reservation to be with him since she can't bear making him leave his land for her. They were together, got their own place and settle in as we can say. One night, the young man decided to propose and she accepted." It was like a bed time story to me. I was listening carefully, knowing that no one else was with us in the leaving room. No one awake I guess.

"They never wished for a big wedding, they planned a simple one, wherein everyone they love would be there to witness everything. A few days before the ceremony, the pack came across a scent. It was very near the village and so they all went to search, including the young groom."

And then he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"That was when everything went wrong. As they were all searching the woods, they never encountered the other cold one that got into the unprotected village. As they were after the other, another one was on a killing spree around and it was unstoppable for no humans could match it. In every house in the village, there was a small horn that when blown, it would signal danger around. The young woman got to it and blew as hard as she can, it attracted the wolves' attention and they hurried back to the village in a fast sprint. But it also got the attention of the attacking vampire."

I knew what was about to happen and I feel sorry for the young lovers, but then what I had to hear was what happens to the left lover.

"When the wolves got into the village, they were taken aback by the dead bodies that were lying everywhere. In quick motion, the young man ran to his house to check on his lover and when he got there, he found nothing wrong. He went around the house but still there was nothing, but the sickening scent of the other vampire. He knew that it came here, and he feared for the worst. When he had seen all places of the house, except for one, he knew that she would be in there. He slowly opened the door to their room and sure enough, there was the young woman's dead body on the bed. Carefully lay down as if she was just sleeping. The thing that gave away that hope was the silence of the heart in her chest.

"According to the story, the young wolf went out to the world in search for the two vampires that brought him to his nightmares and after he had killed them, it said that he killed himself."

No matter how sure I was that no one would let anything happen to Renesmee or the imprints, I still can't help but have this strange and scary feeling inside me. It was never normal for me to have fears like this but this one could literally shake everything in my body. I feel like I was the kid who watched three horror movies the entire day and had nightmares about it during the night, imagining things to come out the closet or grab my feet off the bed, or see bright red eyes through the door or window. I was scared.

And then there was the problem: I could hardly see Raven's decisions at all. Nothing is coming in my visions lately and I was feeling useless. To think of everything, we were in a blind spot. We were literally feeling our way through darkness all these times.

One: Raven has Nessie.

Two: He's also after the imprints, people who don't have any connections to him at all.

Three: We don't know anything about him and the book Carlisle has was missing the crucial pages, while he knows everything about us.

Four: The Seekers. They're not to be underestimated.

Five: The Queen

All I could do was ask in my mind: What does Raven want?

What could he possibly be planning? I could make up stories in my mind but none of them fit one's descriptions. For example:

Raven could possibly have Ness to blackmail the pack to giving up the other imprints. He could know about the rule here about protecting imprints. But did he think of the fact that they wouldn't just give up like that? Even if it was another brother's lover? And what happens next when he got the imprints?

Too many questions, scratch that thought then.

Does he simply want Nessie to be with him finding that she was different from the other kinds? And have the imprints as food? What about the Seekers? Are they mere knights on his chess board? Protectors?

Nothing makes sense! Ugh, I couldn't understand this.

Raven has Nessie and was interested with her ever since we were here in Forks. Then he gets through all the madness of kidnapping other innocent children just to get our attention. Suddenly, when our guard was down, he takes her when she was ill and when we went to take her back, he was making a party and the next thing you know, he gives her a ring and treats her like someone special.

He is a little _too _interested with Renesmee for short.

Then the imprints, when he saw them, he was also interested for whatever reason.

It just doesn't fit together!

And the stupid Queen adds up!

Unless…unless…

And it occurred to me. I wished I never thought to hard, I wish I was just like the little child I was thinking: only imagining those stuffs. But then as I thought of it, someone could hide in a closet and play a prank on a child, someone like Emmett. Someone could grab you by your feet and turn you upside down, right? Vampires can.

Vampires?

And vampires have red eyes that could peep around in your bedroom door or window at night, looking at its next meal.

And so my thoughts were also possible.

Oh, no.

* * *

Honestly, I love Alice's mind. Haha, I thought of everything as it goes on and I just type it down. First, a little comparing of Alice's fear like that of a mere mortal child and then as I go along, the thoughts occur like those red eyes, and I just have to type them in fast before they disappear. I swear that wasn't planned and it was either lame or good. Anyway, how'd you find this chapter?

**Review please! **I want to hear what you think about this chapter!

**Thanks **for reading...

**~a000stories**


	28. Battle

This chapter may not be how you thought it would be, trust me. It's not. The chapter title 'Battle' doesn't necessarily mean a fight with weapons and there's going to be injuries and blood shed. No! The chapter title 'Battle' is a mixture of a real fight and something else I planned to focus on in this story…

And it's for me to know and for you to find out.

**Review please!**

*****Don't forget to visit and vote for my **poll**.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Battle**

"_**I am not leaving her again without a fight."**_

"Very well." Raven said after staring at me for a long time. "We shall settle this. I'm afraid everyone else would have to watch and see you die."

"Don't." Renesmee cried quietly and her whimper was heard around.

"I will be waiting for you at the Castle grounds." And he closed the door leaving us.

Even if I don't look, I know that everyone's expressions were all for me and my impending doom. My eyes scanned Bella's face and the usual horror and concern was painted there. Seth was the same, only that he was pale as if he'd seen a ghost. Jasper and Edward however, well, they were blank. I couldn't figure them out but there was rage in their eyes. You could feel it when you look.

"Please, Jake. Don't do this." Bella broke out. "We can think of other things…other ways. Just don't fight him; he's a great deal stronger than any of us in here."

"Bella, I can't leave Renesmee in here anymore. If this is one way that he'll let her go, I'm taking it." I said with my eyes closed.

"Jake, think of everyone else back home. Your father and your sisters would be crushed."

"I know, Seth. I know."  
"Then why are you doing it?" I only have one answer to that and he saw it when he followed my gaze.

She was staring right back at me and I couldn't quite decipher the meaning in her eyes. They were clouded. I walked over to her and sat back beside her. She went to me and held me tightly.

"Don't do it, Jake. I'll be fine." She whispered.

"Don't worry."

"I don't want you to die."

"I know, Ness. I know."

Bella and Edward came forward and went to kneel in front of us. Edward was looking back and fourth from her daughter then to me while Bella's focus was her daughter. I only took Ness tighter and deeper in my embrace and she hid her head in my arms.

"Jacob," Edward said. "I know how you love my daughter, and no matter how opposed I am to it, she loves you, too. More than you could imagine. Trust me, I know. I don't want to see her suffer through what Bella went through all those years ago. Who knows maybe she could be worse. She would die when you die. You're two parts of a whole."

"I know that, but Edward. I can't sit here anymore and…"

"Jake, it's hard for us, too. For everyone else. We are all going through the same ordeal in here. Please, for us all. Don't do it."

She was right. They were Nessie's parents and I couldn't just imagine what they could be going through. To see their daughter with a man so evil and to know that there was certain death awaiting her somewhat in the near future. She would need me when that happens. Raven wouldn't touch her anyway for now, right?

"Jacob, nothing is going to happen to her for now. Why do you think we're this calm?"

"Because it's stupid to make mistakes at these times." Bella answered Edward's rhetorical question.

I was going to say 'yes' to them. That I wouldn't fight unless it was time but my answer was blocked when a phone rang. Jasper took the ringing phone out of his pockets and quickly answered the call.

"Alice?"

On the other line, I could hear her shouting frantically, but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Why?"

And she yelled before hanging up.

"What was that about?" I asked. Jasper was putting the phone back in his pocket while answering. He walked to us.

"Alice wants us to get Renesmee out of here right now. She can't explain why for now."

"So that settles it. We're taking her whether he likes it or not."

I heard Nessie's whimper turn to a sharp cry when Raven once again threw me about 20 feet from where he attacked me. I landed on all fours and charged back despite the broken right and front feet I have. Raven was a great deal stronger than I am, but then I have one thing he doesn't have: something worth fighting for.

Nessie

So far, I was having the hardest time of my life fighting him. I could have asked for Edward, Seth, and Jasper to help me if only those three little girls aren't stopping them.

I attacked him and I manage to hurt him from time to time: it would either be a few swipes or a gash. On his right arm, I managed to injure him by puncturing my sharp teeth in them. He became really angry after that. You may not see it but then you can feel it. There was a new presence in him after my last attack. His aura changed.

Soon, he attacked again. I was getting used to with his speed so I managed to see where he was. He appeared right in front of me and I managed to step back fast. He moved again and this time he appeared behind me. With one firm grip, he held onto me and broke another part of my body. I was sure a couple of ribs cracked. I howled in pain and I knelt down on the ground, feeling the sharp points of my broken bones hit my skin.

I wanted to stand up, but then I whenever I try all I could feel was the sharp pain in my chest.

Not because of the broken ribs or my other wounds but because of the cries I've been hearing from my imprintee. The one I nearly believe to be leaving.

"Jake!"

I knew my doom was nearing. I heard Raven coming closer and who knows what he's about to do to me. Snap my neck, break my back bone, and eat my soul. Who knows what?

I felt him beside me; he was so near that I could smell his sickening scent.

"I told you you'd die. Still, I admire your determination over protecting someone whose fate is already nearing its end. Your death would have been for nothing. Think of it," He came closer to my ears. "You won't be able to see her again, not even in the after life, because I plan to keep her for myself. Such an extraordinary creature shouldn't go to waste."

I snarled at him and tried to hit him with my front paw that wasn't injured, but due to the slowness brought by my weakness, he avoided it easily. He chuckled.

"Oh, you don't like that? Go ahead; I'll let you take one last look at her. Right there..." He motioned my head toward her direction and I could see her crying hard with red and puffy eyes. She was leaning over Bella who seem to be crying if only she wasn't vampire.

I didn't know what hit me after, because only a very sharp pain seeped in my body. I was actually burning. It was like I was thrown over fire because all I could feel around me was heat.

Despite the numbing pain, I tried to look at her one more time, if what Raven said was true then I want her to be the last person I see and no one else. I looked at her and she was fighting her way away from her restrains. She was jerking away from Bella and Edward's hold. Seth was trying to hold her by the waist.

"Take one last good look at that body; because it will be the last time you see it."

"Jake!" I would only register her voice, nothing else. "Jake, don't fall for it! You're not dying! It's just an illusion! You're only imagining it, Jacob!"

"Go ahead and listen to her. You won't hear her voice anymore when you die."

"Don't! Jake, don't give up! Fight it. Listen to me, you're okay. There's no pain. You're not burning!"

Slowly I felt my body turn back human, one sign that says a Quileute werewolf / shape shifter is going to die.

"Nessie," I called in a hoarse voice.

"Let her pass." Raven said. I didn't know to whom but I don't care, as long as Nessie was coming to me now, I'll be fine.

"Jake, don't worry. You're fine."

"Ness, I'm burning." I whispered.

"I know how it feels; it's just your imagination. You have to think your fine. The more you believe the more real it gets."

I tried to listen to her, but the burning sensation in my body made me feel like I was thrown somewhere boiling. I was beginning to feel dizzy and I was seeing darkness, and not light. I was losing consciousness, or maybe I was dying. I don't know.  
No matter what, I'll stick by what I decided, I'll simply look at her, her face would be the last thing I see, particularly her eyes, and her scent is the last I'll get a whiff off, her hands would be the last thing I'll touch, of not her face, and her voice is the last thing I'd hear.

Nothing else

"Talk to me, Ness." She didn't know what to tell at first so she simply stared at me. I looked deep in her eyes, her eyes and not Bella's. There was difference between them, if there hadn't been then I might as well simply imprint on Bella years ago.

Renesmee's eyes were chocolate brown, true, but if you stared at them, it's not just chocolate brown; it has a hint of honey gold in them, small flickers of gold around her eyes. That was her difference from Bella's eyes.

"I love you, my Jacob." She plainly whispered.

And since I was staring into the depths of her eyes, I knew it wasn't the usual words she tells me ever since she was a child. It was different.

That was when I knew why I feel different, that's because I was reacting to her feelings for me. Now I basically know that we've passed the simple friendship level, too bad it's too late for further progress.

"Don't leave please." She pleaded.

"Nessie,"

She was speaking back to me but then it was inaudible. I couldn't hear her anymore; I could barely see her as well. I couldn't feel anything at all. Not a single thing else except for the deep hatred building in my chest.

Hatred for Raven…

And hatred for myself

I could never forgive myself for leaving my imprintee like this: in the hands of a monster.

I tried to speak, not knowing whether she could still hear me or if I was dead already. I simply said the most important words and phrases that I never told her before. I chose to use all my strength so even if she didn't hear it, I hope that she could feel it. I squeezed her hands, hoping that it was still holding my numb ones and spoke. "Thank you for everything, Renesmee." It was almost a whisper to me; still, I would go on. "Thank you for keeping up with me all these times. I'm really, really glad that I imprinted of you. It was the best thing in my life but I'm so sorry; I should have been a better protector for you. I'm sorry. I could have been stronger. I could have been stronger for you, especially now. I tried. My best just wasn't enough and I could never forgive myself for this. I failed you and I'm so sorry, Renesmee." I tightened my hand's squeeze on hers. "I would forever treasure all those times we've been together. All of them."

Air was escaping me already and I could hardly breathe by now. I felt the heavy and shallow breaths I've been trying to catch and the pain in my chest intensified.

"I hope you don't forget about me. That in the first six years of your immortal life, you knew someone named Jacob Black and that…" I choked on something sticky this time, but I don't care. "And that he loves you. He loves you very much and he hopes that he had a space, even the tiniest point in the farthest corner of your heart." I tried to lift my hands to at least get a hold of her face, her face that appeared to be so blurry by now I almost couldn't recognize it. I was glad when I felt something warm catch my hand and slowly lifted it up until my palm made contact with a wet, smooth surface.

I smiled knowing that she heard; she heard every single word I said.

All of it

"I love you, too."

And then complete darkness.

* * *

**Review!**

How did you find it? It's a long chapter, I know, and I'm sorry, I hate reading long ones as well. Still, I just can't stop. I love it when we go to the emotional part; I'm a fan of tragic things. LOL, I know it's not good; they just make me cry so badly. I knew that a movie's good when I cry over something. I love that long speech Jacob gave her. Haha, you don't have a single clue as to where I get all those things.

**P.S.**

I could have made that 'speech' better, added some more but I'll send those for future and even better times. L.O.L. I did another of those heart breaking things in Forgive and Forget when Jacob proposed to Nessie in that story. I won't forget that. I actually have another set on my mind, I just don't know where to put it just yet. Maybe…

~Also please visit and vote for my **poll **for the sake of a new story! Thank you!

**Thanks for reading!  
~a000stories**


	29. Too Late

Hello,

This chapter might not appear as what it would be, I hope you'd understand nonetheless. You see, my annoying computer automatically kinda shut down the Word when I wasn't saving the changes just yet, not to mention that those changes are quite better than this. I re-typed everything I could remember for you. I hope it's good enough.

Also, I would be returning to school in a week, on 7th of June, therefore I won't be updating as frequently as I can, but of course, I would find time.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Too Late**

**Alice**

I made a call to Jasper more than an hour ago hoping that they made it inside the Castle to take Nessie because she have to get out of there as soon as she can. If my guess is right, which is so frighteningly filling in all the blanks of connections among the involved things, and then she isn't safe in there. She won't be safe as long as Raven's alive.

Walking back and forth here inside the house is maddening and everyone was watching me restlessly. I never answered any of their questions in the first place.

"Alice, do you ever settle down, even for a second?" Embry asked.

"Alice, please, you're worrying everyone. Sit down, dear." Carlisle requested of me.

"Something's wrong, Carlisle. I know. Otherwise Jas would have called already. What's taking them so…"

_Ring. Ring._

And I stopped moving around. I froze right on the spot and when it rang for the second time, I did not waste anymore time and answered it right away.

"Jasper?"

"We're coming home tomorrow night at the earliest, perhaps."

"And Nessie?"

Only silence was on the other line and if my heart isn't dead, it would go 100 miles per hour.

"She chose to stay." That was all that he said.

"What?" I pressed the loudspeaker button on my phone for everyone to hear.

"She chose to stay…" he began.

"I heard you!" I snapped. "I told you, Jas, she has to get away from there. You all have to get away!"

"She bargained, Alice." His voice was very quiet and flat, as if he was grieving.

"_Bargained?_ Bargained what?"

"She told Raven that she would stay if he let us go."

"Jasper…"

"I know, Alice. I know something is about to happen, but she insisted."

"Then why did you leave? You could have stayed. You know better than…" I was beginning to get mad, even at my own mate. If he knows the danger ahead, why'd they leave?

"Alice," He called for me to settle down. Even with only his voice, he manages to control my emotions. "Jacob's hurt."

And it was all clear to me.

He hung up immediately without much explanation or a goodbye to me.

"Alice, what else?" Esme asked.

"Nessie decided to stay for Jacob. He's hurt, which is why I'm guessing she chose to stay there." I looked over at Billy with sorry. His head was bent down.

"Raven must have faced them when they were taking Nessie away." Esme gasped at the thought.

"Tell us everything, Alice. You have ignored our questions for the past hour, we need answers now." Members of the pack demanded.  
"I thought of certain things when we arrived here." I knew I have to now. "I thought of how we are in such a disadvantage since I can't see Raven. Then, I came to think of what he truly wants with us, Nessie in particular, for him to get with all the trouble of taking her. Then, there's the matter with the Imprintees being one of Raven's interests as well." The wolves growled at this. "Back there, before we parted with the others, Carlisle thought of something and Edward told us of what Raven actually wants."

"Of course," Rosalie said as understanding came to her. "Raven told us that Nessie will be of great use to him and that what we need to worry about is…" She didn't continue, instead she looked at each one of them in turn.

"Them," Esme finished.

"So, the imprintees are in danger." Sam said as he tightens his arm around Emily as if making sure she was still there. "That this monster is coming for them."

"We, still, don't quite understand, I'm afraid." Billy said.

"Raven kept telling Renesmee stories about a powerful 'Queen' that used to reign a thousand years ago… and then there is the fact that he actually _married_ Nessie. None of it actually made sense, if you add something up it'll be wrong with the other one. And so I thought, Carlisle had the pieces together, we just couldn't find the right edges, that's all, but now it's clear and hopefully, I made it out wrong. I thought that Raven, a soul taker, took Nessie to help him in reviving this 'Queen' that he would use her for it, then, in accordance to the book we found, there is a need for sacrifices. Now I thought that what Raven meant by worrying about the others is that the imprintees' purpose is for that.

"As for the Seekers, they are simply guarding Renesmee to assure her safety for whatever Raven is up to. It seems like she's the only one capable of doing it."

Light was dawning on their faces.

Light and Fear, mixed up

"Alice," Billy called as he now understood along with the others.

"Yes," I looked down from them, "if they couldn't bring Renesmee back, then that would mean Raven would come and take the imprintees soon. If they couldn't retrieve Nessie now… I'm afraid we never will."

* * *

**Review!**

It's a short one, but then I don't want to confuse you anymore so I hope you understand now along with the pack and the Cullens here. I am updating twice today for you. Actually, the next chapter is supposedly part of this one as well, but I thought of separating them since they kinda have different ideas. Plus, it won't be too boring to read because the chapter is shorter.

***Notes:**

~Please check out and vote at my **poll** for the sake of another story.

~ If you are a **Harry Potter fan**, have time and try reading a new story of mine, _"The Captured Heart"_, a _Harry/Hermione_ story that was made four years ago this coming August.

**Thanks for reading!**

**~a000stories**


	30. Wait For Me, My Love

Hello,

You'll find the chapter title a little in line with someone who's, how do you put it, uhm, someone who's into romance quite desperately. I couldn't think of anything then and it just popped in my head.

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Wait For Me, My Love**

_**Previously (Jacob):**_

_I tried to lift my hands to at least get a hold of her face, her face that appeared to be so blurry by now I almost couldn't recognize it. I was glad when I felt something warm catch my hand and slowly lifted it up until my palm made contact with a wet, smooth surface. _

_I smiled knowing that she heard; she heard every single word I said. _

_All of it_

"_I love you, too."_

_And then complete darkness._

…

And until now, it was still nothing else, but swirling darkness…

Darkness…

Ness…

Nessie…

Her face kept on flashing on my mind, sometimes, she's smiling, but mostly she's crying. She would call for me and whenever I try to come closer to her, she would just move further and further.

"Jake!" She cried.

I made faster stride toward her and then it stopped. I moved a step closer and she no longer move further. I moved faster before she gets away again.

I was almost in front of her, a few feet away when it all became a blur and darkness engulfed me again.

"No!" I yelled as I held my hand out for her. "Ness!"

"Jake!"

I was losing her. I reached out for her and I couldn't touch anything else but air.

"Jake."

"Nessie"

Slowly and painfully, I was eaten again in the dark with nothing to see, hear, smell, or feel.

"Ness" I reached out in the dark yearning for the next time her face comes in my mind.

"…dreaming," I heard someone say.

"Jacob," another voice came.

"Renesmee,"

"He's looking for Renesmee in his dream. He sees her sometimes."

I know those voices now.

"Bells?"

"Jake! Edward, he's awake!"

"I know, love."

"Jake, open your eyes, come on."

Hearing their voices made me come back to reality. Everything went crashing down on me fast: I came for Nessie, we saw her, with the monster, we left her, came back, and left again, and now I was here...

Where is 'here' exactly?

If I opened my eyes, I'd lose her forever; I could never see her again. I know that she won't be there when I wake up.

"He doesn't want to wake up." The mind reader translated.

"What? Why?" she was surprised.

"He doesn't want to lose Nessie."

"Oh, Jacob," Bella cried.

"Jacob, I'm afraid, you have to open your eyes now if you can."

"I don't want to." I snapped at him quietly.

"Jake, we have to get home. You have been asleep for a whole day."

A whole day?

I tried to stand up but pain shot up all over my body.

"Careful!"

Afraid of losing Renesmee, I spoke without opening my eyes.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"Calm down, we're at the city, it wasn't easy carrying you around when you're unconscious. You were injured, apparently, so we couldn't move you much."

"I'm fine."

"Good, because we have to get home fast."

"No," I sad sternly.

"Jacob."

"No, Bella."

I heard her sigh quietly and walked away.

"Jacob," Edward called. "It's hard, very hard, it feels like my heart is being crushed and I could only imagine how my wife feels or how you feel. But we don't have a choice now. We have to get home to protect the imprintees from Raven. At least save them if we can't take Renesmee with us."

He was right, and I don't like it.

"We fly as soon as you're capable of standing and walking."

"Where's Seth?" I asked worried that I could not sense him anywhere.

"He's in the other room with Jasper."

Silence was the only thing in the room then, nothing else. We don't know what to tell each other.

"She's with him." I said with the utmost pain.

"Yes,"

I pictured Nessie hard on my mind.

"Did she hear, Edward?"

He didn't answer me right away, and before I grew impatient, he sighed and replied.

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"When you were out, she said she loves you, too. And I'm quite sure it's the same way as to what you feel for her, Jacob."

"What exactly happened?"

"After you were unconscious, we attacked Raven but then the Seekers were there and they were the one that held us off. Bella was so mad, I've never seen her that way, the day she found out you imprinted on Renesmee was nothing to be compared off. While we were kept busy, Raven took Nessie, struggling out of his grasp to stay with you. That was the last we saw before the Seekers made us get out of the island completely."

"They let us go just like that?"

"Nessie said she'd stay if Raven let us go without any harm."

I thought of her doing that for our sake. Of course I imagined her crying again, standing in front of Raven pleading for us. I sometimes wonder as to why Raven kept granting her wishes so easily.

"She loves you." Edward repeated and I heard a shift in the air when he stood up.

"Come out when you're ready. We'd head home as soon as we can."

He left me inside there with my thoughts.

_She loves me…_

_Renesmee loves me the way I love her…_

I couldn't be any happier. Renesmee loves me, and it comes from her own father. I could never be any happier so while her beautiful face is still imprinted on my cloudy mind, I made her a promise:

"I will get you back, Nessie. I promise I will."

It may just be my imagination and my mind playing crazy tricks on me but I thought I saw her smile on me with tears flowing down her face and said back to me just before I opened my eyes to head home with the others,

"I will wait for you, my Jacob."

* * *

**Review!**

Here is the chapter that was supposedly with the previous one but I find them having different thoughts so I separated them.

**Notes:**

~Please have time and visit my **poll**.

~If you are a **Harry Potter fan**, have time and try reading a new story of mine, _"The Captured Heart"_, a _Harry/Hermione_ story that was made four years ago this coming August.

~If you have **any questions**, please ask them via review or P.M.

**Thanks for reading!**

**~a000stories**


	31. Dead Times Christmas and New Year

Okay, so here's the deal. I know that with the length of my disappearance, I wouldn't be surprised if no one is to read my story anymore. My schedule is a wreck and I'm dead tired week after week. Being a senior is hard, I tell you.

Apart from that though, here it is! Chapter 30, the one I've been dreading to post ever since this story began. One factor as to why it took this long is that I can't quite decide how to cut the chapter. I typed it in one straight chapter only to come up with more that 3K words. I assumed that you'd get bored with that so I cut it and revised.

If anyone is still reading this, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

**Review...**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Dead Times (Christmas and New Year)**

We arrived at the airport in Seattle and there was already a car waiting for us in there with Alice driving. She looked so tired and the circles beneath her eyes were darker in color. She focused her gaze at me, all the time, until we reached her. When we stood there face to face, she hurried to Jasper and quickly hugged him.

No one spoke.

The ride home was awkwardly quiet, too. I can sense that they were looking at me from time to time; I can almost feel my body burning, but I didn't look their way, instead I stared blankly at the passing blur of green trees and surroundings as we enter Washington. No matter how close I am to my home, it doesn't feel like it. I left a huge part of me, if not all, back there in Newton-by-the-sea and I could never feel alive again until I ensure her safety.

I don't see anything without her; she was the light, so I never even noticed the car rolling to a stop in front of the house until Bella called me for the fifth time.

"We're here." She said, looking at me with emptiness in her eyes.

I can totally understand her. She lost her only daughter, leaving her there alone with a monster. Somehow close to how I feel, I'm sure and different at the same time.

She loved her like a mother to a daughter, and I know a mother's love to her child is something not to be underestimated, but I love her.

I _love _her.

That's the difference.

When I went inside the house, once again, I felt myself being somehow criticized as if someone expects me to break down into countless pieces right here, right now. They kept staring, but then none of it matters. I can't feel anything anymore, so I ignored them and I went up to rest in her room.

Where else?

* * *

The month of November passed by, and the Cullens didn't noticed until one of them saw the snow getting thicker and felt the temperature constantly dropping.

And it was December before they knew it.

Jacob was out on the porch, on a swing recently added to a corner, looking at the white road that was filled with crushed ice. The temperature never bothered him much so he was just wearing a shirt with no jacket whatsoever, his usual attire.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, and it sucks for once.

He let out a sigh and put his head back in desperation. His hands went inside his pocket and picked out the bag he always kept with him. This past week, Jacob busied himself making a charm. It was small, but then it was very beautiful, well that was what the Cullens and the few members of the pack said when they saw him doing this - even Blondie complimented it.

It was a carving of her in a wood, colored: her hair, her eyes, her mouth, and her dress. The idea started the night he couldn't sleep, he kept turning over and over on bed, until in the light of the moon, a picture of her was illuminated. Immediately, he phased and went out for the materials needed since Jacob knew that sleep had escaped him. It was finished last night and Jake was proud of the outcome.

It looked exactly just like her.

As if his entire life and existence depended on it, Jacob held it tightly to his chest. As of now, it was the only thing that reminds him of her. Her scent was fading all around the house and at night, just to be able to sleep, he had to take one of her shirts and concentrate on her scent on them. He was missing her so much.

Everyone is.

"Jake," A flat voice called him quietly, but since they were all inhuman, it was audible.

Instead of looking, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to ignore Bella, but she wouldn't go away so he asked her what she wanted with a rather harsh tone.

"Time to get in, Esme made dinner for you."

He made no move to stand, nor did Bella to get in. They stayed quiet and immobile, just staring off…somewhere. After a few moments, Bella decided to break the deafening silence around them.

She sighed, "Jake, I know how you feel. I love Renesmee more than my own life and everyone's dying inside without her here. Please…" Her voice was breaking, keeping her self in one piece, just like everyone else.

Bella was crying tearless. Ever since they left her only daughter, she was a wreck, not even Edward could help her for he himself was nothing. Without their daughter, and with the pain his wife was going through, he was nothing but hollow. Out of every member of the Olympic coven though, Jasper was the one undergoing the most depressive part. He could feel everyone around him which only made his anxiety grow a hundred-fold.

Jacob was listening to Bella, but he offered no response. Deep inside, he could feel the pain in her, and he shared it. They both lost the most valuable thing they love and they could do nothing to get it back.

He sighed. He knows what Bella was trying to tell him, she has been saying it ever since they came back and she's been doing it ever since as well.

If they want to get her back, they have to stay strong.

If they want her back, they can't give up right now, because to Jacob, on some distant memory he had, he had promised Renesmee that he'll come for her.

And in return, she'd keep on waiting.

Christmas arrived and nothing was different in the Cullen's house. No one bothered to put up anything to celebrate it: there were no wreaths, not a tree, a candy cane, or a huge red sock that hangs by the fireplace. There aren't any snowmen outside either. To them it was all the same except that there was snow covering the driveway. There weren't any presents either.

It was more of a winter themed Halloween to be exact. When viewed outside, the house was spooky and has the opposite meaning of Christmas. They didn't mind.

Then in a week's time, it was New Year's Eve.

Once again, none of them bothered to make fun, not even Emmett who would usually be lighting up the most dangerous firework right now. In the distance, probably in town, they simply heard the cheering of the people from Forks as they count down from ten to one and screaming a loud 'happy new year!' followed by the different colors of fireworks that light up the dark sky.

Only Alice and Seth bothered watching the display by the window, everyone else was doing their usual thing: nothing. In La Push, there was a bonfire set on the beach in celebration of the New Year and Sam had found it kind enough to invite the Cullens but they refused them kindly. Not even Jacob came over to enjoy with his friends.

The New Year was boring, as if it wasn't new, at all. None of them took notice on any of the events which led them losing track of time. They were too distant that even Jacob had forgotten his own birthday.

* * *

Thank you for reading, if you did after that length of time I left the story hanging.

Don't forget to review!

**~a000stories**


	32. Dead Times Birthday

Like I told you, here is the next part of the chapter Dead Times, entitled Birthday, due to its revolution around Jacob's birthday.

I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Dead Times (Birthday)**

**La Push, February 2013**

One, two, three times someone's fist came in contact with the door of the small red house.

A knock

It was early in the morning and the dews from last night's rain was still lingering on the trees and grass outside. Billy Black, who was seated in front of the table at that time, was wondering who could be knocking at this time of the day at their house. Slowly, he rolled his wheelchair to the door and opened it to see the young faces of the Quileute wolf pack members, both from Sam's and Jake's.

"Hey, Billy…" Sam greeted.

Billy Black scanned the faces in front of him; everyone was there. "What can I do for you today?"

The men looked in each other's eyes along with Leah, the only female Quileute shape shifter. They looked unsure, but they pushed through still…well, Seth did.

"Today's Jake's birthday…" he stated quickly as if of notification of a forgotten event. Billy looked his way slowly while folding his hands on his lap, his right thumb playing with the left. He gave Seth the look of permission to go on.

"We…" the young shape shifter pointed to the group, "were thinking of making a small celebration for him." He chose the words carefully for he knows with Jake's current condition; he had to be careful with every word he says. Jacob was still asleep on his room, he barely got up. Ever since November, he was never the same, not once. With this, Billy was hesitant if a birthday party would somehow help his son. He feared the worst.

"I'm not sure…" the elder began.

"We know. We don't want him getting even more depressed than he is now. We just thought that it may somehow take his mind off things for a while." Embry said.

"We promise to keep it low key, in fact it's just a few pizzas and some drinks over at Emily's and Sam's." Quil continued.

The man in the wheelchair was thinking hard, what he decides would greatly affect his son and him to an extent. He doesn't want to see him suffer any more.

He sighed. He told himself that he himself would do anything just to make his son live. To everybody's eyes, Jacob _was _here. In the point of view from every other person, Jacob doesn't live, he barely exists. He was nothing.

With one heavy sigh, Billy opened the door fully, allowing the boys to enter. "He's asleep in his room."

Only Embry and Seth went in though. They thought that the lighter the better. Slowly, passing Billy, they crept into the narrow hallway of the Black's house and into the door of Jacob's room. They quietly turned the knob and opened a space wide enough to pop their heads in.

Like what the father said, there he was, asleep. He was far from peaceful in his posture. It was as if he was in some torturous pain. Then again, he is.

Embry went in, tip toeing, and with three strides, he made it in front of the bed. He knelt down and carefully shook Jacob in the shoulder. It didn't take him long before Jake opened his eyes, like he was only pretending to be asleep.

He blinked once, twice, and thrice, focusing on his friend's too close of a face. When his vision was cleared, his face didn't even show any emotion: not surprise of the closeness, nor the anger to the fact that someone entered his room and disturbed his sleep.

"Morning, Jake." Embry greeted.

"Why are you here?" Jake asked in a deep voice.

Embry looked up to Seth whose head was still poked inside the doorway and was looking at the two of them converse. He nodded at his friend, encouraging him to continue now that he was there if front of him, talking to an 'awake' Jacob.

"Today's the eleventh, Jake. Happy birthday." And Embry offered a small smile. The only thing he received however was a blink so he decided to continue.

"We were hoping you could get down over at Emily's today, you know, for some pizza." Embry spoke as if toward a kindergarten pupil who needs slow and easy words that would be easy to understand.

Their hearts were pumping, even the guys outside who were listening carefully, as they waited for any reaction. Eighty percent of their assumption went to declination while only twenty went to approval, maybe even less than ten. None of them noticed that they were holding their breaths. The room was silent and all that was heard was the quiet, now loud, ticking of the only wall clock hanging from the wall in the small living room.

"Okay," Jake whispered as he sat up from bed.

Most of them gasped out loud and let out an air. Embry who was talking to him blinked, "okay? As in you'd go?"

"Yeah," Jake plainly replied as he stood up and went for the showers. "You won't mind if I shower first, do you?" and without waiting for the answer, he continued to bathe.

Upon entering Sam and Emily's house, he was immediately greeted by happy birthdays from his friends and for a long time now, it was the first time they have seen him smile. They spent the whole day there, his whole family and friends, and when it was almost dusk, when there was a knock on the front door.

Jake looked towards the door wondering who it could be for earlier before they started, Emily proclaimed that everyone was already there. Seth went to hurry to the door and when he opened it, he stood aside to let the visitors in. One by one, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Esme came in with low smiles on their faces. Bella was the first to greet her best friend.

"Happy birthday, Jake." She gave him a hug, then his gift.

He looked down at the small box like it was a strange thing he had never seen before. Only after about eight seconds did he only looked up to thank her. Then Alice walked and gave him 2 boxes, one wrapped in red, and the other in black.

"This one's from Rose and Emmett." She gave the red box, "and this one is from me and Jazz. I hope you like it." Taking the boxes with a thank you to her, Esme came and hugged him as well before proceeding to giving her gift.

"Happy birthday, Jacob. I'm sorry it was just us. The rest have some business to attend to."

"It's fine. Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome."

Bella walked looked at Billy and said, "We went to your house but found it empty so we thought you'd be here. We just came to greet and give the presents."

"Oh," was what Billy said. He looked to his son to search for anything that would indicate the next step to take, and thankfully, he spoke.

"Can't you stay longer?" It was flat in tone, but the important thing was that he was talking again and was back to civilization.

"Of course we can." Bella answered straight away to hide the glances everyone was passing around. "We have nothing to do anyway."

It was past eight in the evening, Bella and Jacob were walking outside the house heading towards First Beach.

"Just like old times, huh?" Bella tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah," and before another moment of silence wrap around them.

"How are you, Jake?"

There was first a sigh before the answer. "I'm not sure. I'm glad with the effort from everyone but it's just…empty. I'm not sure how long I could hold up."

"I know what you mean. It's the same for me. Every night I think of ways to get back there and rip my daughter away from that monster before tearing him to pieces and sending him on fire to ashen up that beast." She sighed. "It's just empty here as well."

They sat down on the sand and watched the Pacific glisten under the miraculous appearance of the moon tonight. They stared off to the dark horizon each reminiscing a moment with Nessie.

"We're getting her back, right?" Jake asked.

"Of course. I'm sure we're on the same turf of, 'we're saving her or die trying' thing."

"Yeah. We are."

"Happy birthday, Jake. She's going to kill me if I don't tell you that so, greetings from her."

"Thanks, Bells, for everything."

She smiled. "No problem."

* * *

**Review...**

So there you go, two updates for today then there's another chapter coming your way. It'll be short, I think, but I'll see if I could post today to cope up with my ignorance of you and Darkest Times.

**~a000stories**


	33. Gone

**Read the note:**

Tell me you didn't think I've abandoned this one. I didn't. I just couldn't find the right words and things to say. I know it's not much but bare with it. I'm trying to lead it to the ending I planned. Trust me, they'll be getting Nessie soon-ish. It's short because trust me, I don't want it to be anymore confusing for you. After this chapter we are so going to jump a few more months. Don't worry, we're nearing the end and it's no longer going away from chapter 40. That's the max. After this, I'm focusing on 50 First Dates. If you read this note until this part then review and tell me the title of the story I'm suggesting you read.

**Lei: **I just wanna say that I love your review! If I tell you what's been going on then there's no thrill. So you wait along with the others.

**Please take time to read _Forgive and Forget _another Jake and Nessie fanfic I wrote. You will love it more, trust me! It's already COMPLETE...**

** REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Gone**

And then Valentine's Day came. No matter the effort of every member of the Cullen family though, Jacob knew it was today. The previous days after his birthday, he had managed to come out and mingle with others to have small talks, unlike then, when he does not speak at all.

Ever since he went to sleep last night, Jacob hasn't gone out just yet. First, Bella was worried but Edward assured her that he was still asleep and so they set that aside. By 8AM, still no Jacob, and so even Esme got worried for he usually would be eating breakfast right now. Then came 9AM, 10AM, til noon, still no Jacob. Edward, since 9:15 had been getting "weird thoughts" from Jacob, as he put it.

"Maybe I should go up?" Bella said, making her way up already.

"Bella, please." But Bella was already standing in front of the door, and holding the knob.

Turning it to open the door, Bella peered inside the room only to find an empty bed. She gasped thinking that he'd gone, left somehow without saying anything, but they would have heard that went inside her daughter's room, the room Jacob was using all the time even though he has his own across the hall. He rarely uses it anyway.

Searching through the area, Bella saw him sitting like a child inside the walk in closet again, like he did before. She approached slowly, not wanting to disturb anything much.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells."

After 5 minutes of silence, Jacob sighed. "I don't get you nowadays, Bella. How can you be so calm. That's not the Bella I knew. Your daughter's gone and with some kind of monster for months now and you still don't have the slightest mind to worry?"

"It's not that I don't worry. I do, trust me. I just don't dwell on it much." She said. "I'm thinking, I swear, along with the others, but it's just no good."

"So what?"

"So..." she faded. "I miss her too, Jake. We all do."

"Then why can't we fight back? We can get something like before. The army of vampires we had against the Volturi and I'm sure that would be enough!"

"First, it's not an army, but witnesses for Renesmee. Second, we are not doing this thing without good strategies. You know that not only Nessie's life's at stake here."

And he knows that. There are others in danger.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Bella. I fee like she's slowly slipping through already."

For all they know, she could be...

* * *

**April**

"I'm not so sure what to do anymore." Carlisle confessed.

"We don't even know what's been happening there. It's been too long already."

"Well, it's not like they're going to call us or anything."

"You're not helping, Emmett."Rosalie said.

"Not like you are either."

"Stop it, both of you." Carlisle commanded.

"Edward?" Esme called. "Edward, what's wrong?"

For five whole minutes of the conversation, Edward had sat motionless on the arm of the chair Bella was occupying, staring at the room he'd be staring at for sometime now.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Shhhh." he hushed. He slowly stood up and made his pace toward the stairs in the slowest pace possible. "I can't hear him."

"Who? Jacob?"

"Well, the mutt has been quiet the whole time, anyway." Rosalie said, flipping a magazine open.

"Can't you hear his heartbeat?"

There was silence before Bella's gasp.

"Where is he?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**

I really wanna hear out what you think of this. Also, please check out **Forgive and Forget **another Jake and Nessie story I did and it's COMPLETE!

Take time and you wouldn't regret it I promise!

**~SavannahSwift 13**


	34. Soon

I will truly and honestly understand if you hate me now.

Okay, so after almost 3 months, I come back and promise you that I will be updating weekly. Every Sunday is what I'm trying to do. I really hope that someone is at least still reading this story and of course, reviews are most welcome. I would love to see that a few still reads Darkest Times.

Come and check out my other stories as well, _**Forgive & Forget**_ , which is COMPLETE and _**Two Worlds**_, which is my latest one and a W.I.P.

**Reviews?**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Soon  
**

Nothing was ever the same after that. It never was the same ever since Renesmee's 6th birthday. That was when everything had begun to fall apart.

She went missing.

Raven came.

Nessie got ill.

She was taken away.

They were invited to see her again.

Raven's different treatment towards her.

The confusing plots.

Fighting for her.

Losing.

Forced to head home without her.

Finally, feeling dead at all times.

And for the first time ever since the Cullens' change from human to vampire, they had never truly felt that their bodies are dead until now. Not a single ray of hope shine in their eyes.

They were different.

Just after Jacob had disappeared, Bella had pleaded Edward to go search for him at first. They did so in the next two weeks, but after that, they stopped. If Jacob does not want to be found, then he won't be found. That was established years ago.

Everyone was deeply affected by what's happening, but the impact of the matter in Jacob was something that cut to his very soul. After all, Renesmee isn't just his best friend.

She's his soulmate.

Practically the other half of his heart, the reason he existed in the first place, the reason he had survived, and the very life that made him live day after day.

Now that she's not here, as if she's gone, Jacob's world has turned upside-down.

Bella, in the common words, is crazy and longing. She feels everything a mother would feel when a child is taken from her. On her case, her only child and the only possible child that she could ever have. She had only had her for six years, conceived her in less than a month, and yet she feels so protective and possessive of her. Now that she's gone, there are just no more words to describe it.

All in all, Renesmee's capture had brought the entire Cullen family, once the strongest family, to a broken one. Broken in the means of feeling endless sorrow, depression, pain, and longing for the little miracle in their lives.

On Renesmee's case however, she had nothing to do but have Raven make her read all the books in the library. She had practically read half of it already and every single one was as thick as a book can be, not to mention the weight. She had spent days and days lounging in the library with a book. If not, she'd be with Raven all the time.

She was practically bored to death.

Whenever she gets the chance, Nessie would ask Raven if she could see her family, or at least here their voice for a while. Despite her pleas, Raven would simply tell her, "In time, you will see them yourself. Just a little more patience. Everything is almost ready."

And that only made her feel shivers in her skin.

**...**

"My dears, it's time."

"Is she ready yet?"

"I will see to it that she is." and he flashed a smile that could only mean one thing and one thing only. "Now, my dears, there is work to do."

"We won't fail you." the three young ladies chorused.

"Good. I know you won't."

And just like that, they had vanished and headed to the one place where everything had started: Forks Washington.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

I know, I'm not a fan of this chapter as well. But later on will be better, I swear to you. I just have to do this. Like I said, I will try to update every Sunday, but since I'm all pumped up now, I think I might give you another one.

Once again, so sorry for this great delay, and I really hope some of you are still reading this story.

**x.o.x.o.**

** ღ ImprintedScript ღ**


	35. Missing In Action

I was looking at my "map" for this story and I scrolled down just to see that we are waaaaaaaay too close to the ending than I thought. After this, there may be only about five chapters to go, and that's max. Whew! I really wish you'd stay with me until then. Pretty please with strawberries on top?

Thank you to **mojojojo152 **and **luv2beloved**. You have stayed with me all this time and I am SO THANKFUL. This update is for you guys!

Tweet me **ImprintedScript on Twitter** =) I'd love to hear what you'd say to me.

**Reviews for me?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Missing in Action**

They were nowhere to be found.

No notes were left, no calls were answered, no messages were returned, and no nothing. Month after month, the entire world seems to be falling down and was going unbalanced. The wolves attacked early morning in the Cullens' residence after Jared had established Kim was missing for a whole day. She wasn't anywhere near the area. No traces were left, nothing, except a scent.

A scent which belongs to one of the Cullens, without a doubt.

And so they charged as the skies turn light blue, signaling the coming new day. From such distance, Edward heard their thoughts, particularly Jared who was leading. They were warned ahead of time by a few minutes, but that didn't mean that they would be no more fight.

As the two parties met halfway, the Cullens to negotiate in peace while the wolves simply have not thought of the same purpose, thunder was produced.

And the forecast didn't say of a thunderstorm.

There were teeth snapping here and there from the wolves as the golden eyed coven avoid them as much as possible. They tried to speak, but their mind wasn't on that path for now.

"You have to listen!" Edward screamed.

_"Why should we? Where are you hiding her!" _A wolf thought in his head.

"Why would we want to hide her. We have no intention of hurting one of your kind."

But Jared was filled with anger over the loss of his imprintee.

For over an hour more, they hadn't stopped and luckily, no one was deeply injured nor killed. Only when a howl broke through the whipping wind did they turn their heads and looked toward the direction of the sound.

_"They took her!" _Someone was screaming on the shifters' heads.

_"I saw them take Rachel. I followed them but they were too fast." _Out from the trees emerged a small wolf : Brady.

Growls erupted all over the place. Then out of nowhere, Paul jumped and attacked the nearest Cullen: Rosalie.

_"Paul, stop!" _

_"Hey!"_

"Get off of her, mutt!" Emmett hissed and his huge arms wrapped around Paul, not tight enough to crush him, but tight enough to hold him and heave him away from his mate. As soon as Paul was away from Rosalie, she stood and prepared to lunged him.

"ROSALIE!" Carlisle called, holding his temperamental daughter back.

"Calm down. We won't settle anything if we act like children." Esme said.

"She's right. We may be able to help."

And a few wolves growled with the idea of having vampires helping them. Edward ignored the response on his brother's comment and looked toward Brady who was the informant of Rachel's capture.

"Describe the vampire." He ordered.

Brady didn't at first. Hesitation grew on him from taking commands from a vampire but then in a few moments, he thought they might help.

_"Don't, Brady." _Paul said.

But before he could stop it, images were flying through his mind. Edward watched quietly as he see the chase through the young wolf's eyes. In an instant, the slightest shift in the angle of view had given him a clue as to who had taken the young woman.

He growled.

"Who is it, Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward looked deep within his wife's golden eyes and said, "the Seekers."

Dead silence fell around apart from the gasp earned from the Cullens and the steady beating of the wolves' hearts.

"T-the Seekers?"

"What are they doing here?"

"What's more. Why take a Quileute girl?"

"Or two." Emmett interjected.

"Hold up." Sam said, now in human form along with Jared and Paul. "What Seekers?"

"The Seekers are Raven's creation. They are three little girls who can alter the past, the present, and the future. They are not to be underestimated."

"And they took Rachel?" Paul asked harshly.

"Yes, and there is a possibility that they are the one responsible for your mate's disappearance as well." He said, facing Jared.

"Then we catch them."

They have searched the entire state, north, south, east and west. Yet they still haven't seen a single sign of Rachel and Kim, or the Seekers.

After a week of searching, none had given up. The Cullens divided themselves into three groups, visiting the North, South, and West. The Shifters had taken the East while some remain at La Push to protect the lands. Mostly the young ones get to stay.

Desperation had grown into each and one of them throughout the of them grew tired.

And that was yet another opportunity and advantage taken by the enemy.

It was twilight at La Push and only Brady and Collin were patrolling around. It was only within a moment after Brady passed the Uley's house when three other creature came gliding inside.

By that time, Emily was getting ready for dinner along with the two young wolves outside. She had the table ready and went back into the kitchen to take the dishes when she saw three cherub looking girls smiling and waiting for her there.

All the others, who were out searching, heard were the howls of two wolves crying out for help with a mixture of fear, desperation, and hopelessness.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

**...**

Come and check out my other stories as well:

_**Forgive & Forget**_ , which is COMPLETE.

_**Two Worlds**_ , which is my latest one and a W.I.P.

**...**

**x.o.x.o.**

** ღ ImprintedScript ღ**


	36. Rising Action

**ღ** I updated twice today and this is the second so you might want to check out if you've read the previous chapter yet or not.

**ღ** Also, like I said in the previous chapter's author's note, if ever you read it, this story is about 5 chapters max away from the ending, well now maybe 4. Just a maybe, though. No promises. So, give me your best reviews!

**ღ** Tweet me **ImprintedScript on Twitter** =) I'd love to hear what you'd say to me.

**Reviews !  
**

* * *

**Chapter 35:Rising Action  
**

****"You are most beautiful, milady." I smiled to her as we sat there on the plane on our way back to Washington.

Before leaving the castle, I had given her a red dress to wear and a black cape. Now here she is, my Queen, wearing it perfectly.

"Soon." I touched her cheeks. "Soon we will be ruling this world."

"You are not going to succeed, Raven." she answered back with harshness in her tone of voice.

"A little too harsh for words. You should actually be happy that we are to return back to your home."

"Never for the reasons you have." She was stubborn. Her face searched the skies that we freely fly in. Deep in thought.

"There's nothing you can do now. We are only two steps away from everything we have ever dreamed of."

"All you ever dreamed of, Raven. Don't include me."

"I'm afraid you already are. Along with your friends of course."

"The little errand you made your Seekers attend to." She sighed.

"Very smart. As expected."

"They have done nothing wrong to you, Raven. Don't include the girls in this."

I had to laugh at her. She has been very talkative throughout the flight, all the time, contradicting my words, of course.

"Say what you have to say. By the time we get there, all will be ready. And so will you be."

She was quiet for quite some time. When I thought she wouldn't speak any more, she did.

Her voice, to an average creature, mortal or not, would send chills up your spine. But since I was superior, it gave no effect on me but excitement.

"Just remember this Raven: Whatever your planning for me and my friends, you are to fail. And when you do, don't tell me I didn't tell you."

* * *

**R E V I E W !**

**...**

I know that this is by far the _shortest chapter,_ I think, but don't get mad at me. I think that you might want a little sneak peek on Raven's devious plans. =)

**...**

**x.o.x.o.**

** ღ ImprintedScript ღ**


	37. Realizations

**AN: **I'm not even sure if you're still accepting my never-ending apologies. I was in writer's block and some condition of laziness. Also, I just got home from vacation and it was crazy. In a day's time we've traveled over a thousand miles. Imagine sitting for 13 hours in a van. Not the most comfortable thing. Anyway, I'm here now and just to let you know, I haven't abandoned any of my stories and I do not plan to do so anytime in the near future. Thanks~

…

**THANKS TO: lei sun** for that latest review of pure encouragement, **Rach199 and mojojojo152** for their enthusiastic reviews, and **luv2beloved** for sticking with this from the very beginning.

I would love to hear reviews although that's not my main goal for this story. Thank you for giving them out and I appreciate them dearly.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Realizations **

_September 10, Thursday_

Forks doesn't seem to be any different. The skies still hang above, dark and carrying rain. The sun is still kept hidden, showing no sign of its presence. The forest was still covered in tall trees, with the ground moist from the cold atmosphere that never left the place.

Nothing was out of place.

For humans.

Little did the mortals know that deep within the woods lies creatures that for some time now feel terrible longing. A feeling their kind shouldn't feel at all. And yet there they were. A family grieving for the lost of someone very dear to them. Probably considered their most valued treasure.

It's been too long. Way too long for their hopes that their miracle would come back. They haven't heard anything from her or her captor. Nothing.

And now new problems arise.

The Quileutes are now involved and not just because they are of help against the bad guy. This time, the tragedy strikes them as well. First it was only Renesmee, then three others went missing. Now they will protect the last one. Surely the enemies won't hesitate to take her anytime now.

Soon, everything will change.

Soon.

…

**Jacob's POV**

I spent the last five months alone. I would run across states in wolf form and phase back to human when my pack would sense my presence. Most of the time though, they didn't know I was there. I was at one in nature and the human part of me was unnoticeable. Through them, I knew almost everything that was happening back home. And just recently, some disturbing news hit me.

They have taken the Imprintees.

It wasn't only me this time. There are four other wolves back home that feel the way that I do. From what I heard, they took Kim, then my sister, then Emily. Claire was left. I know though, and so do they, that it won't be too long now before they come for her, too.

That was why they thought it's best to give Claire the best protection they could give. The wolves are all running in circles around the La Push and Forks, particularly the Cullen's territory. They would take turns, running several hours a day at the length of up to 15 miles from the house. Sometimes, the Cullens would take a run, too. It wasn't the first time we were all teaming up, but this time; it's not just for the sake of one of the Cullens. It affected everyone.

Quil is going crazy. He couldn't sleep at night for watching over Claire even though they were staying with the Cullens, vampires who don't need sleep at all. No matter what they say to him to get some shut-eye, he wouldn't. He won't leave Claire or gaze anywhere else but her.

I was listening and watching as my pack circle around the area, being careful not to be noticed. I listened to them talking and discussing what to do. I could feel everything they feel: the ground, the air, the tension.

"_I wish Jake was here." _I heard Seth thought.

"_Me, too. He needs time though. Maybe the next time he phases we talk to him?" _Embry suggested.

"_He's selfish."_ I flinched at Leah's voice. Ever so venomous for someone who's not. _"He left again."_

"_Give him some slack, Leah. It's an imprint thing." _Seth defended.

" _No, it's not an imprint thing, Seth." _She said. _"It's a selfish thing that only Jacob possess."_

I wanted to shout at Leah, but then I decided to listen first at what she's about to say. Seth and Embry were quiet as they listened, their thoughts thinking through what Leah was saying. So was mine.

"_I may not be an imprinted wolf, and I will never experience it but then I'm smart enough to know that what Jacob did was not an imprint thing. I understand that losing an imprint is the worst feeling there is. I've established that, but then to run away? He's stupid!" _She literally screamed.

"_Leah…." _Embry began.  
_"No, Call. Listen to me. If Jacob truly imprinted then he would know that running away was a chicken's job, not a wolf's. As far as I've heard in the stories, imprinting is all about being there at all time. So far, Jake hasn't done that yet." _She ended.

"_Imagine how Nessie is feeling right now." _Seth muttered sadly. Suddenly, images of her flashed in my mind. In a room, locked up, looking out the window, waiting for someone.

Waiting for me.

"_I bet she's waiting and he's not doing anything productive." _Seth continued.

They grew quiet then, all thinking of what Renesmee might be doing, how she is, and what might have happened all these months. It was pure torture to me. Especially now that I've heard Leah's words.

She was right. Imprinting is all about being there, and I promised Nessie that I'll get her back. Now she's waiting for me. And here I am, not doing anything at all. Simply running away like a chicken as Leah pointed out.

I'm a disappointment.

But then whether it's too late or not, I will fight. A promise is a promise and I am so tired of running away.

I will get Renesmee Cullen back or I will die trying.

"_The idiot finally realizes." _Leah said.

I blinked at that thought and soon, I realized that they could hear me.

"_Loud and clear, O mighty Alpha." _Embry joined in.

"_Come back now, Jake before we go to wherever you are and drag your furry ass back here." _Leah said.  
_"You won't be dragging any furry ass there, Leah. I'm on my way." _I said as I stood up and ran back to the direction of home.

…

An hour later, I was back in the familiar territory of the Cullens. I went beyond the edge of the forest and from the left; Seth came out with a pair of shorts on his mouth.

'_Thanks, man." _I said as I grabbed them on my mouth, went behind a tree, and phased back human.

I took a deep breath and walked toward the door, climbing up the steps at the porch. I was about to grab the doorknob when it suddenly flung open and I was tackled back down on the lawn by a force heavier than a mountain.

"JACOB BLACK!" and the voice was livid. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried to death! How could you leave like that? After everything that's happening, you leave?" And she kept hitting me with every word.

"Calm down, love." I heard someone call from the porch. "Let the man stand up first."

"How could you be so calm, Edward?" Bella said facing him and yet not taking her hands off of me. "He left! LEFT! He left when he knows that…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry okay. I'm back now." I said.

"Sorry? Sorry? That doesn't cover it Black! Do you have any idea what's happening around here when you're gone?"

"Yes, now will you please get off of me?" And she stood away, stepped back a few feet and scowled at me.

I stood up and brushed my hands on my shorts before facing Bella Cullen.  
"I know that they've taken the imprintees. And that Claire is the one left. They will be coming for her, too."

"We're not letting her out of sight. Quil's on it 24/7." Bella said.  
"I know, but do you really think it's that easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this for now." And I looked up the skies that seem to be darker than usual.

…

**Third Person POV**

The clearing was ready. Everything was set. All that's left is the last girl and everything can be done.

Raven looked around, proud at what he'd done. He looked to his left to see everything was arranged for the ceremony.

Yes, everything should go perfectly.

"We are so close to the end, my Queen." He told the girl who was asleep behind her. "So close to our rule." And he caressed her cheeks.

"Master, we are ready." Three angelic voices said all together.

"Very well. You have done such an amazing thing, my girls. I am so proud of the three of you." And he smiled. "Are you aware of your part in this?"

"Yes, Master. We won't fail you." They said again.

"Good. Very good. You are all my best creations. Now go." He said and motioned for them to the forest. "Do what is left to be done and we shall start immediately. The moon should be in perfect place tonight."

Then Marishka, Samirra, and Yuna were all gone in the blink of an eye.

…

_September 11, Friday_

**Third Person POV**

It was clear to everyone that today was the eleventh, a full moon.

And Renesmee's birthday.

She would have been officially seven years old now. Fully matured with the physical appearance of a seventeen year old.

She should be here right now, celebrating her birthday with family and friends. Not with some monster, waiting for death to strike.

The sun just shone up the sky, but then the clouds were blocking again. The unusually dark clouds of Forks that is a shade darker than normal indicates danger lurking ahead.

Something was astir.

Everyone was still on duty. The Black pack were running again their final hour around the borders in a 15 mile radius, half the Uley pack all over La Push, the other half at the edge of town. The Cullens, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice took different directions. Traveling from the borders of Alaska, down to the outskirts of Seattle.

Inside the Cullen's residence, Quil was taking a nap with a sleeping Claire on his lap. Esme was in the kitchen, Jasper was outside, taking a 5-mile guard around the house, and Carlisle was up on his study, reading again and again.

The house was well protected. With two packs of vampire killing shape shifters and hundreds of years old vampires, nothing can get pass that.

But the enemies have their ways.

The clock ticks and tocks just as the hands indicate the time to be seven in the morning. The air was still chilly and silence surrounds them apart from the constant clanking of plates in the kitchen as Esme cooks.

Silence.

Even during their arrival.

Despite the silence, they could feel it however. Esme stopped her cooking and in a flash arrived in the living room. Carlisle was halfway down the stairs in vampire speed. Quil was on the verge of waking up. When suddenly, the three little girls were just too fast for them.

Vampires are fast. They're faster. With what could be the speed of light, noe of them had grabbed a hold of Claire, the other gripped Quil and threw him out the window, shattering it in the process, and making him fall yards away, while the third did the same with Carlisle and Esme.

From their lawn, they could see the three little girls holding Claire and whispering to them with a smile before disappearing just before Quil got them.

"Checkmate."

* * *

**REVIEW!**

You know reviews encourage writers. Come on, give me some. The next chapter is halfway done and it's interesting. Trust me. We're nearing the end!

Try out my other stories?

_**(C) Forgive &**_** Forget**- Jacob Black did something wrong that broke Renesmee's heart. A year passed and once again they get the chance to meet in a grocery store. Then and there he gathered all his courage to approach her and apologized only to find something was wrong-which isn't right on her terms.

_**(WIP) Two**_** Worlds**- Renesmee lives among the Quileutes without any memory of who she truly is. At night, she dreams of pale, beautiful people. 2 years later, everything seems to be turning to 'happily ever after', then the world came crashing on her shoulders once again.

And try out my **Twilight Forum: Imprinted & Bitten**

- I just created a new Twilight forum here in FFn where you could Roleplay as your favorite Twilight Saga characters. There is a list of characters there where you can choose from or request for an unlisted OC. If you want, you can even create your own characters to play! You can invent their names, ages, history or background lives, and choose whether they would be vampires, werewolves, or simply human. See the Character list for the information about that.

**remove 4 spaces:** ht tp:/ /www. fanfiction .net/forum/Imprinted_Bitten/108587/

It's just starting but we'll grow and we would gladly appreciate your help. We would love to see you there, too!

Thank you for your time and considerations!

**x.o.x.o.**

******ღ WolfishImprint ღ**


	38. Darkest Times

**Thank you** for reviewing the previous chapter! I appreciate it so much! Keep it coming guys. It's coming to it's end and without your reviews I wouldn't have done this. Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much! I would love it if this story reaches at least 100 reviews when it ends. So recommend this perhaps? Also, check out my other stories.

Regarding my other story, _Two Worlds_, I updated it yesterday. I update my stories alternately to keep balance, unless I find a chapter hard to write or if it's too long. But then I balance things. Read it?

Oh, and see that scroll bar over there * points to the right side *? Yep, it's that long. Therefore I also want long reviews or I won't post the next chapter. Get me to at least 80 before the next one?

* * *

**Chapter 37: Darkest Times**

It was done.

They had Renesmee.

They had the imprintees.

The moon and sun should Eclipse any minute now.

Everything is perfect.

…

"Everything is perfect now, Master." The three girls said.

"Yes. With the help form the three of you, everything is perfect indeed."

"Soon the Queen will arise." Marishka smiled at the thought.

"She'd rule above all else again." Samirra continued.

"And everything in her way will be destroyed." Yuna ended.

Raven smiled at the cleverness of her little girls. Without them, none of this is possible. They were such great assets.

"Now, for the last thing that you three will have to do."

"We are aware, Father. We will not fail you."

And the plan was underway.

…

"That's it." Jared growled.

"I'm going after them." Quil said again.

"Quil, no. Stay here." Edward said firmly.

"Edward, they have _everyone_! Who knows what can happen now?" Sam said.

"He's right. I'm going after them." Paul made a motion to head out the door.

"You will do no such thing! It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? What about the imprintees? Your daughter? Aren't they in danger?" Paul yelled.

"They are! That's why this needs careful planning. If we barge in there like crazy there are millions of things that can happen."

"_And when we stay here, they die!"_

"Stop!" Carlisle said. "Stop right now! None of that will help us."

"Going out there will help." Jared insisted.

"How?" Rosalie hissed. "We don't even know where they are?"

"They can't be too far from Forks. They've been taking them one by one. They have to be close."

"And what do you do when you get there?" Edward taunted. "Kill him? It's not that easy."  
"It doesn't mean that because you bloodsuckers can't kill him, we can't." Paul growled.

"And they kill you before you even knew what hit you!" Edward argued.

"STOP!" Esme yelled at the top of her voice. "You're all acting like children."

"Esme's right." Alice said. "Raven isn't doing anything stupid until it's Eclipse anyway." And all heads turned to her.

"What happens during the Eclipse?" Sam asked.

"It's the best time to perform the ritual." Carlisle said.

"What damn ritual? Doc, ever since we were in this mess no one really understood what's happening."

"We don't have time to explain." Carlisle began.

"And you won't let us go out there and kill him right now." Jacob said.

"Very well." And Carlisle began.

"Raven is a Hex, or more commonly known as Soul Taker. He has the features of a vampire, but he isn't one. The one that differs him are his diet, which is instead of blood is soul, his eyes, which are originally violet but changes occasionally, and his form under the sun. Unlike vampires, he doesn't shine but instead he burns. Although he has some sort of magic that enables him under it unlike others of his kind.

"He is the very first one created by the Queen. The Queen is powerful back then. She has control over the whole supernatural world. Until a Warlock, or a Witch, defeated her. The Warlock locked the Queen up in a container. A red stone. A ruby where she will be locked forever. But Raven found a way to break the case."

"How?"

"How he _found_ a way, I don't know." Carlisle answered. "But then to break the case itself, he would need perfect timing. An Eclipse. Lunar to be exact. Like later today. And then he would also need souls. According to a book I read, every century, Raven would need one special soul and he will choose whether he would feed on it or if he'll use it. And now he has chosen to use it."

"For what?"

"To revive the Queen of course."

"And Nessie's that soul." Edward said sternly.

"What about the imprintees? If Nessie is that special soul, what's their use?" Quil asked in fear of what might happen to his nine year-old Claire.

"I'm not quite sure. Like I said, the book was missing pages, and so does the info. Whatever it is, it has something to do with the revival as well."

"So we act now."

"Yes. Before it's too late. But not without a plan."

"Fine." They grumbled.

…

Minutes.

In a few precious minutes, the moon and sun would align performing a lunar eclipse.

They have waited all day long. Prepared all day long. Nothing will stop them now.

Nothing and no one.

Everything was ready and that made Raven so eager of the outcome. He could no longer wait. He stood in front of an asleep Renesmee who lay atop a flat rock. In a few minutes now.

He closed his eyes, remembering each moment.

Soon. Very soon.

And then the celestials aligned.

A smile formed across Raven's face as he felt the power brought to him by the alignment. His entire body was filled with power and nothing can stop him now.

He opened his eyes, previously ruby red and now an enigmatic color of violet. He stared at the girl resting ahead of him and he began.

Across the distance, only a blood-curdling scream was heard.

…

In the middle of the woods, the entire Cullen clan was running along-side the two Quileute wolf packs. They were sprinting fast, passing the trees that blur in their visions. Almost there and gone in a blink, everyone was speeding at the speed of light if possible.

The moment everything went dark, they knew they're running out of time. Above them, the earth shadowed the moon: the eclipse.

"_Shit!"_ Quil thought, running faster. Extending his legs to their limit.

"Faster!" Edward bellowed.

Five more miles away, a few seconds since the Eclipse, Jacob suddenly fell to the ground and whimpered. He was screaming in his head and Edward couldn't take it along with the Black pack.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked as they stopped from their run.

No one knew. For a few more seconds, they watched him writhe on the ground in pain. Soon, Bella gasped.

"Renesmee." She said. "Jacob, get up now! We have to get there fast!" Bella screamed.  
But he continued screaming.

"Come on, Jake!" But he wouldn't get up. Emmett came forth and swung him on his shoulders.

"Let's go." And they broke into a run again.

Ten miles away…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven, six, five…

Four miles away…

And then four more shifters dropped to the ground. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil were all screaming on their heads. Screaming in pain. The remaining wolves couldn't take it so they phased back human and looked at the Cullens in horror.

"What's happening?" Seth asked.

"The imprintees." And Edward looked ahead where they were going. "We have to get there now. Grab them." Jasper took Sam, Rosalie took Paul much to her dismay, Jared was held by Carlisle, and Edward took Quil.

The other wolves, in their human forms, took a run and caught up with the Cullens with only a few feet in gap.

They were now only three miles away and they can hear screams from where they are. Screams of pain and horror. Upon their shoulders, the wolves were whimpering and shaking. Edward was having a headache if it wasn't for Bella's help of mind shielding.

"You guys phase now. Bella will shield you." And they burst right there mid-stride into furry wolves.

Two miles…

One…

And it was quiet.

When they entered the Clearing, nothing was out of the ordinary. The breeze was cool and the trees were swaying their leaves. The eclipse was visible from up above and no one was there. Slowly, they took a step and walked forward. The wolves had stopped quivering and they were breathing fine already. Jacob rolled away from Emmett's shoulder and stood on his own, taking baby steps. The same happened with the rest.

They observed. But there was nothing to observe. Everything was normal.

"You're too late."

All heads turned the direction of where the voice came from and Raven met them in his true form.

Standing not a hundred feet away, standing tall with pale complexion, shoulder length of hair, and violet eyes was Venra, the first Hex. He was wearing a smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"You're too late, friends. I have done it." He was walking forward. "I have revived her Majesty."

"Where are they Raven?" Edward asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them. Soon they'll be gone." And he smiled evilly. "Like your daughter."

Everyone growled at that. Bella was charging forward in a flash and Edward held tight on her waist.

"If you ever hurt my daughter I swear!"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He challenged. "I'm already dead like you, Bella. It would be difficult to kill someone who doesn't live anymore."

"Where is she? Show her to me right now!" She insisted.

"What is all this commotion about?"

Suddenly they all stopped at the unknown voice that spoke among them. Raven was smiling even wider upon hearing it and he walked towards the center of the clearing where someone had appeared out of the mist.

"Forgive the commotion, my Queen. We have visitors." Raven knelt and spoke with respect.

The Queen looked up from Raven and scanned the faces of the Cullens and the wolves with her glowing red eyes.

She was just a teenage girl but then she radiates pure power. Her eyes, her red eyes were looking at their very soul literally, seeing through them. Her black dress reaches only her knees and she wears nothing for footwear. She wore a necklace that has a Ruby resting in the middle of her chest. A pendant. Her skin was alabaster and beautiful and her hair was a flowing mess of copper curls.

"Nessie?" Alice whispered as she realizes the similarities between the girl in front of them and her niece along with the others. The Queen's head snapped her way without any emotion on her face and she tilted her head in question.

"Who are they, Venra?" She inquired.

"Family and friends of your host, milady. As well as that of the others." He answered intelligently.

"You say?" and the Queen stood up much more graceful than anyone in existence. As if her moves were dances and as if she was carried by the wind. She made her way toward them and everyone else took a step back while Raven remained kneeled at his spot.

"That makes them our guests, doesn't it, Venra?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes, my Queen. Indeed."

"Very well, let them stay and see what happens."

The Cullens were astounded to find that whatever Raven's plans aren't done yet. What else could be in store?

"Come, come, my visitors." The Queen said in a singsong voice. "I'll enlighten you."

"My Queen, I don't think that will be a good idea." Raven warned.

"Hush, my darling. I know what I'm doing."

"Yes, milady."

They followed the Queen walk across the Clearing but keeping a respectable distance. No matter how much they wanted to jump and kill her, something was stopping them. The Queen was radiating an aura of so much power. As if even if they worked all together, they couldn't take her. But then they couldn't take her down anyway. She was Renesmee.

Out of nowhere rocks suddenly rose from the ground and formed a circle. Chairs to be exact.

"Why don't you all take a seat and let's discuss this." She said as she sat down on one of the chairs. "They won't pull you down the ground, don't worry." And she smiled.

Carlisle took a seat and Edward followed. Soon everyone else was on a chair but the wolves sat on the ground on the open spaces left.

"I assume that you are Raven's creator, your Majesty?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. How delightful of you to know!" The Queen said, acting cheerful as a child. "And I was surprised when Venra changed his name. That boy was never contented in one thing. Always wanting more." She continued.

"Now, you didn't come here for a chat, huh? All right I'll tell you." She shifted from her position. "I don't plan to destroy the world if that's what you're thinking. I only want to hold it all in my hands. To have control like before that wretched Warlock locked me up on a piece of worthless rock.

"Venra was clever enough to take me and keep me all these centuries. He tried to break me free but then it wouldn't work. And so I have to wait for the perfect opportunity. The perfect host to contain me."

Carlisle was very much interested in the information he was learning. It wasn't always that a piece of forgotten history was retold in this manner.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Well my powers are just too strong for normal humans. I have to wait until my darling son finds an exquisite body for me." And she looked down at her body. "It's absolutely perfect for me. She's a very strong girl, isn't she?"

"Get out of her." Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"You know I can't do that, my dear."

"Where are the others?" Alice asked and the Queen looked at her.

"I assume you're talking about the other four souls that Raven gave me for a present?" And the wolves began shaking. "You must be their other-halves." The Queen said.

"And as for my host…" She looked around and stopped when her eyes landed on Jacob's. "You."

Deep inside, Jacob was raging a war between attacking and not. He was infuriated by the way they all just stand there and watch while the Queen exists and has a hold on the imprintees.

He growled.

"I'll take very good care of her. I can't say the same for the others though."

The sky lit a color of red then, signaling the arrival of a total lunar eclipse. The Queen looked up and absorbed the rays of the red light as if it was sunlight. The others shielded their eyes from the flaming sight and stood up, backing away.

"The time has come."

The Queen stood up and a sudden gust of wind blew their way. It was so powerful that it almost knocked them down the ground. The leaves from the trees were flying everywhere.

…

Everywhere they look, it was red. The color of blood. The winds were whispering in their ears and echoing inside.

They could here voices screaming and calling their names and they jerked their heads the way it comes from. The Seekers were all holding the imprintees by their arms. Dragging them toward the clearing where Raven stood. Soon, they were by his side.

They weren't harmed… yet. And the wolves were thankful that they still are alive and well somehow. But that would change in a moment's notice.

Raven reached inside his pockets and pulled out necklaces that have the same pendant as the one around Nessie's neck. Only smaller. He wrapped it around the imprintees' necks and when they were locked in place, they suddenly grew quiet.

The wind began to blow lightly until it brought nothing but a gentle breeze that tingles in the skin. Renesmee stood there quietly with her eyes closed, feeling the wind touch her. Then she opens her eyes, previously red now the empty color of black.

"Almost there." A voice came out from her open lips but it was colder.

The Seekers who were standing by Raven holding the imprintees began walking towards the Cullens and the wolves. A few feet from them and they suddenly fell into the world of torturous imaginations.

Leah was suddenly seeing Sam as he told her about the imprint on Emily. How he broke up with her to be with her cousin. She was shaking the thought but then it never went out of her head.

"_I don't like you anymore, Lee-lee." _Sam whispered in her mind. _"I have chosen Emily over you."_ And that was that she saw and heard.

The real Sam on the other hand was seeing himself attacking Emily over and over again. Seeing the scar on her face, he attacks her again.

Edward was seeing the past of him giving birth to Renesmee. But here, Bella didn't survive. She died and it was his fault. He was so much enjoying the taste of her blood that instead of injecting the venom, he simply bit her and drank.

Esme was remembering her past with the child she lost. She would see a child blaming her for not taking care of him. Blaming his mother for losing him. She would cry if she could.

Rosalie was seeing her life before. Repeating and repeating over and over again like someone was clicking the replay button. Royce King was there, taking advantage of her without a care. But then on some occasions, she'd see herself with a child. Her very own child and then it would vanish and Emmett would appear. _"You will never be a mother, Rose. Never."_

And she screamed in pain.

Marishka, the Seeker of the past, very much enjoyed seeing her victim's past life and using them to haunt them. How fragile.

Yuna, the Seeker of the future, on the other hand was playing with Alice. She would make her see visions off Jasper dying in her hands. She would play with her ability to see the future and mess up everything.

Bella was given a hard time. She would see either Nessie's death, her parents dying because of her uncontrollable thirst, or losing Edward. This time, he didn't come back. The Volturi had killed her and she was too late in saving him. She didn't make it in time.

Quil was simply seeing Claire struggle. And he wasn't doing anything. He was standing there. Watching her call for help. He wanted to walk toward her, but his body wouldn't move. He couldn't take a step forward or even call out her name.

To Carlisle, he knows it was just a vision. Nothing but that. Yet to see innocent humans get killed because of him, he couldn't take it. He was a blood-thirsty newborn on a killing spree and he would kill not for food, but for fun. Instead of saving them, he had killed them.

The Seeker of the present, Samirra, was just sadistic enough to toy with the rest: Jasper, Emmett, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, and Brady. She wasn't giving them visions unlike the other. In fact, her victim could see their family and friends shake with horror and cry out absent-mindedly. They could see how the imprintees were all walking slowly toward the Queen in a dazed form and they could see how Raven approaches.

But then they were immobilized by excruciating pain all over their body. It wasn't imaginary either. They could see blood flow from the wounds inflicted on the Quileute wolves as slashes were brought to their body by imaginary blades. Emmett and Jasper could feel the fire eating them alive. They feel the heat. They were all writhing in pain on the ground, waiting for death to come and take them for good.

Jacob was watching in horror. Everyone was in pain, crying, or calling out loud names of their loved ones. Bella was calling for Edward, sometimes Nessie and he wondered what she was seeing. Leah was growling in anger in her wolf form, baring her teeth at no one in particular. Alice was sitting down on the ground, curled in a ball like an armadillo.

And there he stood unharmed.

Have they not noticed him?

"Jacob Black." He heard someone call his name. "We finally see each other again. I see you have survived our fight."

And he bared his teeth as he face Raven.

"No need to be so angry. It will all be over soon, anyway." And with that, Raven made a quick move of grabbing Jake and throwing him across the clearing, more than a hundred feet away.

He stood up and shook his head in shock at the speed Raven managed. He made a run toward his enemy and collided with him, producing a loud sound that beats thunder and lightning.

"You put up quite a fight, Jacob Black." Raven said as he takes another grab on his legs. "But you're not strong enough to defeat me." And he broke his right leg.

The Queen was watching, standing there and watching as the imprintees come closer to her. They would need their souls, yes. Their souls play a vital role here for the process of her freedom to be complete. Once she has taken them, nothing can stop her anymore. They are perfect for her, for her host. Their souls are on the same level as Renesmee's. Their souls take a special part in the supernatural world as the other half of beautiful creatures. Yes, the moment she has all five souls, she will be invincible.

…

**Renesmee's POV**

Seeing my family in pain and being tortured, it was something I never wished to see, the very thing on top of my things-I-never-want-to-do list. What's worst? I was the reason behind it. Their love for me, someone, something accidental, was the reason they feel this pain. And I couldn't do anything for them. There was nothing I could do. Instead, I was standing here, watching, shrieking, and crying deep inside as I was locked up, half unconscious of what was really happening around me and in my own body.

I was always told never to give up though…and so I would try fight. I lived with vampires and wolves that always taught me to be strong, especially in trying times like this. I wouldn't let something like this break our ties or our family.

Never.

I will think of something. I have to. No matter how stupid it might be or no matter what might happen to me. If it means giving up my life for them, why not do it? As my Momma once said, 'if you loved the one who was killing you and your life was all that you had to give, how could you not give it, if it was someone you truly love?'

We always say 'I would kill for my family' or 'I would die for my family' but would we really? I mean, when really put in that situation, would we really give up your life? Do we really love something or someone that much?

And my answer is a resounding yes.

…

They were all broken. Broken and there is not an ounce of energy or hope left for them. They were fighting a losing battle. It was all over.

Jacob was doing all his best as he snap his teeth at Raven, push him, and throw him away in order to injure him or buy himself some time. But then it wasn't enough. He was a great deal stronger and he knows much more than him. He had fought hundreds of battle throughout his years of existence, whereas Jacob only lived for not more than thirty years.

But he would fight. He will do his best until the very end. Jacob will keep on trying until he dies. He won't fail anyone. Not himself, not Renesmee.

Until his heart stop beating.

Then Raven got a hold of him and he was down on his knees.

"I remember telling you something before, Jacob. Something that has been proven true." And Raven leaned closer to Jacob. He tilted his head in a way where he can see Renesmee holding Claire while the others, Emily, Rachel, and Kim, were unconscious on the floor beneath her. Then Raven whispered in his ear.

"There is nothing that you have, that I can't take away, Jacob Black."

Renesmee, the real Renesmee, was losing grip on her own body. She couldn't control herself, she can't stop herself. And she was killing her friends.

"_Stop, stop, stop…"_ She chanted herself like a mantra.

"_STOP!" _

But nothing was working. She was almost done with Claire like she was done with the others. After this, she will be gone. She would completely lose control and she would be gone.

She was aware of her family being played at by the Seekers. Her family and friends were all experiencing pain and seeing visions, past, present, and future. They were blinded. She couldn't see Jacob though, where was he?

Renesmee searched around with her droopy eyes and it landed on Raven holding a russet colored wolf on the ground.

"_Jake!" _She called but nothing. _"Jacob!"_

And her hands dropped Claire to the ground; unconscious with the others she had drained beforehand. She could feel herself burning inside. The pain of the non-existent flames burn through her, extinguishing her soul and killing her. She screamed. She screamed in her head and no one could hear. She wasn't master of her body anymore. Someone else had taken over.

And Renesmee knew she's die.

She thought of her parents, Edward and Bella, and the smiles they always carry for her. Her times with her father in front of the piano. Her mother's worry over her every time Jake brings her home a minute late from her curfew. She thought of her aunts who always give her everything: dresses, shoes, jewelries, accessories. Her uncles who always fought over her choice of favorite uncle. How they would play with her sometimes. How Emmett would whine when she beats him. How Jasper helps her with her moods. How they bring her hunting in the woods if her parents and Jake isn't around.

Renesmee thought of her grandmother, Esme, who was such a loving mother to everyone. So loving, so gentle, so motherly. How she'd wake every morning with breakfast made already. How tender she is. And her grandfather, Carlisle, who taught her new things if her father isn't there.

Her friends in La Push, who she considered as extended family. Emily and Sam, the pack, Seth, Claire, Rachel, Billy…

Jacob.

She shut her eyes tighter at the thought.

"_He promised." _She thought. _"He promised he'd save me. He promised. He promised."_

And she held onto that until now. Until the very last moment. Until her eyes closed and she drifted into unconsciousness.

…

Jacob saw the light leave Nessie's eyes. He saw nothing but darkness now. Realization hits.

_She's gone._

There's no use fighting now. He would die, too. He can't live in a world without her. It's impossible. He'd let Raven kill him. He won't fight. He'll let go.

And Raven felt him grew slack in his hold. From being tensed and eager to get away, he suddenly grew relax in surrender. He was letting go. He wants to die.

And he thinks it's that easy.

Raven smiled and let go of him. Jacob dropped to the ground, not doing anything and closed his eyes. He was waiting. Waiting for a blow, darkness, or anything that will kill him. He waited for the venom, for the set of teeth to sink in his skin, but nothing came.

He kept waiting.

Raven stepped away from him and walked over to his Queen. He wore a smile of contentment and happiness at the outcome of everything. All things came out according to plan. Everything was perfect. And now the Queen's revival is complete.

"Milady," He called and the Queen faced him. "What shall I do with the others?" And he gestured toward the others, the Cullens and the wolves that were still at the mercy of the Seekers.

"Tell the girls to end their miseries." The Queen said in a cold voice. "As for that dog you were playing with." She looked at Jacob who lay immobile on the ground. "End him."

"Yes, Milady. And what are you to do, if may ask?"

"I think it's time to summon some friends, don't you think. Do what I ask you to and leave me for a moment."

"Yes, my Queen." And Raven walked away, heading towards the Seekers.

"Looks like milady wanted all of you gone." Yuna said, seeing the future of Raven's approach and order. "Too bad. You're pretty fun to play with."

"Yes, I wish we can keep them." Marishka said.

"But then, orders are orders." Samirra said and intensified the pain she was inflicting on her victims. Jasper, Emmett, Jared, Paul, Seth, Collin, and Brady all screamed and whimpered loudly, twitching on the ground.

"End them now." Raven said and he continued walking toward Jacob's direction.

"How shall I kill you?" Raven said, looking at him.

The Queen was standing in the middle of the clearing, muttering words and then the wind blew again. Harder and harder the more words the Queen says. Everything was blowing again, flying everywhere. The skies grew so dark now, and the clouds were circling. Her summon was working, soon, more hexes, wanderers, werewolves, the real kind, and warlocks will come and join her.

In the distance, the Seekers were giving their best. Giving everything in their power to do as they were commanded. There was no way out. None.

Until Jasper absent-mindedly used his power.

He had released an aura of confusion throughout and it affected the Seekers. They might be shield penetrators but then they aren't shields. Jasper's power were caught in them and they somehow grew confuse. It affected them and it gave Edward enough time to actually stand and attack Marishka.

The Seeker of the past gave a shriek and her sisters looked at her way, astounded by her voice. They lose concentrations and released everyone from their powers. It took only a moment for them to realize so and it was too late. Emmett and Jasper stood and tackled Samirra to the ground while Yuna was attacked by Bella herself.

The wolves shook their head and stood up, the others under Samirra's hold took longer since they have wounds all over their body, but then when they managed to stand on their own feet, they attacked as well.

Jasper sent a wave of calmness toward the Seekers, then depression, and tiredness. He was playing with their emotions to keep them from attacking again.

Samirra was flashing her powers, and Jasper and Emmett were sent flying by the shock it gave them. But Paul pushed the Seeker back down again and bit down hard on her neck. Samirra gave a cry out before crumbling down to ashes.

The look on everyone's faces was that of shock. They had no idea what happened. Yuna and Marishka looked horrified at the fate of their sister. Anger then flashed across their features and in less than a blink, they had attacked.

The two Seekers left made a flash of their abilities. In an instant, everyone was seeing this and that, horrible images from their past and things yet to happen. They had suffered this before so they had anticipated it. But then these were a lot stronger and they seem more real. The anger of the two girls echoed in the visions. Their minds were filled with death, anger, hatred, and misery.

But then they knew what could kill them now. Samirra had died in the hands of Paul, with a single bite. If only one of the wolves could go near, they can be killed. Yet, it's hard. Hatred and anger over the death of Samirra had brought the Seekers to the full use of their power and it was harder to ignore. Yuna was devastated as much as Marishka and they were giving the Cullens and the wolves all the pain and sorrow they can to avenge Samirra. The difference was the way their powers work. Yuna, being the Seeker of the future, has limitations. She can't see everything too much or else it will weaken her. The farther she tries to look into the future, the weaker she becomes and the more she loses her concentration. Marishka was that of the past, it has already happened and all she have to do was keep looking and flash them to their minds.

And Yuna had done something wrong.

She had seen in Alice's mind what was to happen: that everyone would die in their hands, and Yuna, wanting that to happen so bad, had pushed her powers to the limit. She had attempted to make it come true. Their death would mean revenge for her sister. She had used her power to bring the vision to life. And it was too much. There were too many involved for it to happen.

Suddenly, her ability loosened its hold on the minds of the Cullens and the wolves. They felt a part of their vision disappear slowly and they had taken that opportunity.

…

Now Raven was aware of Samirra's death. But he could care less. His Seekers have done they're purpose already, and the Queen lives. He had no more use of them.

So he continued with Jacob who was now in human form, changed sometime while Raven was killing him.

"Isn't it funny, Jacob?" He asked as he gave Jake another throw towards the trees. "Seems only yesterday you were with your precious Nessie and running around here?"

Then Raven came again and broke his leg. Jacob cried out in pain. "But now everything is falling apart."

Raven was supposed to give him another one when a silhouette came into his peripheral. He turned to look to see the Queen had approached them.

Jacob was almost unconscious. He was barely holding on. He knew Raven stopped and he knew he turned to look at the figure standing tall in front of him.

"Nessie…" Jacob whispered.

Renesmee's face cracked a smile in a flash. There she was, standing six feet away from him. She was even more beautiful now than he had ever seen…but there was something not right in her, he thought.

Slowly, she made her way closer and closer.

"My Jacob." Her bell-like voice called out to him and upon hearing it, Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and a gasp at the same time.

Then she was face to face with him and he had the chance to stare at her intently: her red lips, her alabaster skin, her long, copper curls, and her full eyes.

Her eyes which weren't the color Jacob last saw. It was different now. They weren't the chocolate-brown shade she inherited from Bella. It was black. The color of never ending darkness.

"My Jacob…" She repeated before touching him with her ice-cold fingers. Then Renesmee had grabbed a hold of Jacob around his neck. She was strangling him.

Jacob closed my eyes as he felt The Queen's breath tickle along the side of his neck. And he knew what she was doing. She was going for it.

When her fangs sank on his skin, Jacob could feel the liquid running out of his body. Yet nothing hurt. He didn't feel a thing. Not the pain of the punctures or the bite itself. He was numb.

Almost half a minute had passed when Renesmee began and she was disturbed from her deed by someone calling for her.

"My Queen," came Raven's voice. "You know better than to benefit from a mere dog."

"I know. I was just curious, my dear." In one fluid movement, she was away from him and by the side of the monster that began all of this.

"Nessie…" Jake called again, in a weaker voice this time. And he only saw her smiling as she stand there by his side.

"I must tell you for the last time, Jacob Black," The monster said. "There is nothing that you have that I can't take away."

And Raven went forth to hold his neck, this time in attempt to snap it, bringing Jacob to eternal sleep.

"Jacob Black?" She whispered.

No one had heard her of course but as if a small miracle had fallen, deep inside, Renesmee had heard the name. And she was waking herself up at the memory of it.

"Jacob Black, why does it sound so familiar?" The Queen muttered to herself absent-mindedly.

By that time, Raven was already gripping Jacob's neck so hard. He was seconds away from snapping his spine, but not before some last words of course.

"Take one last look, dog." Raven tilted his head to give him a clear view of Renesmee. "It's the last time you'll see her."

"Jacob…" Renesmee was still muttering in a soft voice.

"Jacob…" Came out louder this time and Raven heard. He stilled upon hearing the Queen's voice and the doubt that envelope it.

"Jake?" She whispered again. Then her eyes, her eyes that were fading from total darkness to a darker shade of brown, grew wide.

"JAKE!"

…

"JAKE!" Everyone else in the clearing heard the scream.

The Seekers were dead only a few seconds ago before that blood-curdling scream echoed in the woods. They had somehow managed to take Marishka down after Yuna made her mistakes. Edward had given Alice that vision. He had made the fake decision to let go and surrender, therefore making his sister see them all give up and die. Yuna took the bait. Edward knew about her hatred for them for killing their sister. And it killed her.

Marishka was harder to control though. Her topaz eyes would glow even brighter the moment she saw her second sister crumble to dust and scatter with the wind. She had given them her all.

She was quite tricky to distract to.

It was only a few moments ago when they had the opportunity to take her down. Now there she lies on the ground; a pile of ash like the rest of her kind. They were on their way to where Raven was with the Queen when they heard Jacob's name being called.

There in the middle of the field, they saw Jake wrapped in Raven's hands that were around his neck, and Nessie standing behind Raven, attacking.

They were heading over there to help. But no, they were held off. Wherever these creatures came from, it was unknown to them. They had no idea. But then they were attacked.

Suddenly, there was an all out war in the clearing.

Raven didn't anticipate the sudden attack and it made him fall down hard to the ground with another body holding a vice grip on him from behind.

"Stay away from him!" The girl shrieked before breaking his arm. He yelled in pain.

Raven pushed Renesmee away and she flew about fifty feet away and landed on the ground. She gave a gasp as the landing took her breath away. Then she stood up once again. Raven was looking her in the eye with hatred.

"When I finally thought you were under the spell, I was mistaken. I underestimated you, Cullen."

"Maybe if you hadn't mentioned the name of the man I love, you might have won." And she charged again.

Thunderous sound was produced at the collision of the two of them. They were too quick. Renesmee had the power of the Queen still inside her body and it helped her. Raven was strong but as the creator, the Queen was stronger.

For the first time, Raven seems to be getting tired and was worrying. This wasn't in his plans. None of them indicate Renesmee fighting him while the power of the Queen remains in her body. One wrong move from him and one wrong control of the power and he was a goner.

He had no idea this could happen.

And what he feared most has been done. Renesmee had used up certain magic from the Queen that took Raven down, very much injured. Nessie was shock at first but she regained her composure. Without hesitation she attacked Raven again and sent him flying across one more time.

"Think of what the power you'll have when you submit to the Queen." Raven said, desperation coloring his voice.

"I can't believe you're using that card, Raven. For someone very systematic, I never thought you'd come to that." And she grabbed him and broke one of his ribs.

Raven was almost out of consciousness, his eyes felt droopy and his lids were closing.

_How did it ever come to this? Everything was perfect. _He thought.

But he underestimated something; and it wasn't just Renesmee herself. Raven had underestimated the power of a bond between two souls: the imprint. He never thought it could be that powerful.

"You shouldn't play with souls, Raven." Said Nessie's voice, "Not imprinted ones anyway." Then she summoned a power deep within her. The power only the Queen possesses.

"I told you so." She reminded him before proving that whoever created something also has the power to destroy it at anytime.

Then it was all over.

…

The Wanderers were pretty hard to fight. They were quick and they dodge attacks pretty fast. So Edward and Leah were most likely the only ones who can match them. Sometimes Alice was helping, too. The other Hexes were taken care of by Paul, Collin, Seth and Sam. The werewolves, the real ones, were faced with Jared, Embry, Quil, and Brady since they can't let any vampires come near them. It was just dangerous. That left the Cullens to take care of more than 10 Warlocks.

Everyone was keeping their focuses because these aren't creatures they usually fight with everyday. They don't know their capabilities and so far the odds are in their favor. Only a few were remaining and in the next minute, none of the enemies were standing.

Looking left and right, they checked their family and friends if anyone was injured or not. Seth had a broken leg and so does Jared. Other than that they were all fine.

They looked at where they last saw Raven, Jacob, and Renesmee. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil however looked for their imprintees frantically. Scanning the area, they found the people they were looking for in one place and they breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that they were all still alive.

But something was still wrong and it was déjà vu to them.

Jacob was standing now, although they knew he was still in pain due to the injuries he got from Raven. He was standing there in the field not a hundred feet away from them with Emily, Rachel, Kim, and Claire. Somehow, they were awake again, but weak. They were taking their steps backwards, away from the approaching figure of Renesmee.

Renesmee had fought for her body, and the Queen was doing the same. Someone was whispering in her thoughts, saying that she should submit and go to eternal sleep. That Nessie should give up her body. That if she did so, the Queen will take over and they will rule together, especially now that Raven was out of the picture. The Queen tempted her with invincibility.

And they were having an inner battle.

Nessie wouldn't give up. She doesn't want to give up. She had placed too many people she loves in danger and she can't let that happen. Heck, Jake almost died, too. She can't let that happen.

But the Queen was still stronger than her. She was gaining the upper hand and she was more than half in control of her body. And the Queen was making her advance toward her friends. To kill them. Nessie was willing herself to stop, but whatever helped her snap out of this earlier was gone now. She was feeling sleepy again. She was losing again.

"_That's it." _Said the voice in her head. _"Fall asleep, Renesmee. Everything will be so much better." _

And she was already closing her eyes at the command. She will sleep now. She'll let her take over for a while, maybe?

"Nessie!" Bella called in the distance. She made a run for her daughter and Edward followed while the wolves headed for Jake and the imprintees. Five feet away though, they were suddenly shocked and thrown away by an invisible wall. They all fell down on the ground and stood up to walk over again. But the wall remained and they couldn't get through.

"_That's it, my sweet girl. Let go." _The Queen said. _"Let go."_

"Nessie…" Jake called while catching his breath. He was looking directly at her eyes, empty and not in the present. She was staring off into space. "Nessie, snap out of it. Come on."

"_Kill them, Renesmee. Kill them all." _

"Nessie, wake up. We're here. Wake up, please."

"_Kill them now, my child. Soon we will be invincible." _The Queen whispered in her head. _"Drink their blood."_

And Renesmee's eyes suddenly focused on Jake's. They looked at each other for what felt like forever, reading each other's emotions.

"Nessie," Jacob called again. "Please."

"Say goodbye." Renesmee's cold voice that doesn't belong to her had returned. And they knew that she wasn't her anymore. The imprintees behind Jacob were all shaking and Claire was crying already. Quil was panicking outside the invisible wall, wanting to get to her then and there.

From behind her dress, Nessie pulled out a small dagger and held it out dangerously.

"Nessie, don't involve the girls in this." Jacob said remembering something about a scene like this at the back of his mind. "Let them go. Their your friends aren't they? Don't hurt them now, Nessie." But she continued advancing.

"Nessie please. You have to wake up again." And she was there right in front of him.

"Move." She ordered. "Move away."

"No."

And she grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the side, leaving the imprintees vulnerable and within view.

"I swear if she kills Rachel I will kill her." Paul growled, now in human form with everyone else.

"Paul, it's not Nessie." Seth defended.

"It doesn't matter. Her hands are the ones that holds that dagger." And he tried the wall again.

"Kim!" Jared called and Kim looked his way hearing his voice calling for her. "Kim,"

"Help us!" She mouthed.

"Damn it!" Sam cried pounding on the wall.  
Renesmee raised her hand, the one holding the dagger, and was going to strike it on Emily as she stood between Nessie and the rest of them.

"Nessie please wake up." She begged before letting a tear fall down her left cheek.

Then Jake tackled Renesmee to the ground and held her hands away. The dagger had slipped from her hold and she cried in annoyance. She struggled to free herself but Jacob was much larger than Renesmee's frail body.

"Nessie snap out of it!" He yelled. "Fight her, Nessie! You're stronger than that!" But she just shrieked and flipped them over.

Now it was her who has a hold on him and she was angry. Without any further ado, she lowered her head and sank her teeth on Jacob's neck and drank his blood for the second time today.

And this time, he felt it. He felt the pain, he felt the blood draining from his veins and flowing in Nessie's mouth.

Renesmee grabbed a tighter hold on him as she sank her teeth as deep as she could. She can't stop. The blood was so sweet. It tasted so good. Too hard to resist.

"_That's right. Kill him. Drain him dry." _The Queen told her. _"Kill him."_

_No, _She thought. _No, stop it. _

"Nessie," Jake said again and he placed a hold at the small of her back and one arm at the back of her head. He was hugging her. He was dying and he was hugging her. Since she was still drinking his blood, Renesmee's face was against his neck and her ear was by his lips.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm very sorry. Love you." And then he gave her a kiss on her left cheek.

And Nessie stopped.

She stopped drinking and froze on the spot. Her eyes were wide as if electricity suddenly shocked her.

"_No! Renesmee, kill him. End his sufferings and kill him!" _The Queen said frantically inside her head.

Nessie sat up and the blood was dripping down from her lips and down her chin. She looked at Jake, horrified and at the brink of tears. The wound on his neck was almost close but there was still blood, indicating what she had done.

Cold arms suddenly wrapped around her and carried her away. Far away from the scent of her best friend's blood. She didn't bother to look up at whoever took her away. She was crying.

"Jake?" Bella called. "Jake, are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

The wall had disappeared along with the trance Renesmee was in. The moment she broke from the Queen's influence, the wall had crumbled and the wolves and the Cullens were able to pass. Seth had tackled it at first, not knowing that it was gone. He fell down the ground with a loud thud not expecting the sudden impact.

Everyone else then tried crossing and were permitted with no more hindrance. The Cullens and the wolves made their way to Nessie and Jake while Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Brady, and Collin all went to the imprintees who were seated on the ground where Renesmee had left them.

He was taking a deep intake of breath before he answered.

"I'm fine. Where is she?" He sat up and looked around.

There he saw her about fifty feet away and was being held by Jasper and Emmett while Edward stood beside her. She was crying. Tears were flowing visibly down her cheeks. Jacob stood up, swaying side-by-side and limping as he walked toward the reason for his existence. He was not a few yards away when Renesmee suddenly gave a blood-curdling scream and her father and uncles were forced away from her side. She continued screaming as she fell down the ground writhing in pain.

"_Stop it! Stop it you fool! You will kill both of us!" _The Queen said.

"I don't care anymore!" She answered loudly which shocked everyone else around her.

At that moment, Renesmee had been using the Queen's own powers to destroy it. And so far, it was effective. The Queen had been yelling at her for being a fool, for trying to use her own powers against her. She was. And it was working.

"_If you continue this, you'll die. Don't you understand that?" _

But then she had accepted that already. Plus, she could no longer control the power she took. In an instant, it raged all over her body, consumed every piece of her, every fiber of her being, down to her very soul. Even the Queen.

The Queen was screaming inside her. And she was screaming loudly. Her body was burning. Flames are crawling inside her skin and it was burning her very soul. She couldn't take it anymore. She was feeling so much pain. She wanted to give up now. For everything to end.

"Nessie? Renesmee!" Jacob was calling to her. Edward and Bella were there, too, along with everyone else. They were watching helplessly as they watch Renesmee scream and writhe in pain on the ground. She was shaking and sweating. She was growing tired.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart open your eyes, we're here." Bella called. If she could cry, tears will flow. "Jasper, do something!"

"I can't, Bella!" He yelled as he concentrated so hard in ignoring the pain his niece was releasing. It was radiating toward him, but he was trying so hard to deflect it. To send waves of calmness and relaxation instead. But it was too hard. The feelings were too intense.

"She's giving all she have." Edward said, listening to his daughter's thoughts. "She's fighting."

"Come on, Renesmee. Fight it. You can do it, baby. You're strong." Bella cried.

"No." Edward said. "She'll die." And his eyes swept to her daughter's vibrating body. "Nessie, stop. Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's using everything. She's not going to only kill the Queen, but herself." Edward answered as he shook his daughter.

"Nessie, stop. It's okay."

Renesmee could hear their voices. She knows who they belong to and she knows her family was here. All of them were here. She was glad. They were asking her to stop, but she can't. It was out of control.

"Nessie," Jacob began. "Listen to me, it's okay now. You can stop. She's gone. She's not coming back anymore."

And she knows the Queen was gone. She felt something inside of her grow empty, hollow, as if a space had been placed there and that was where the Queen was previously. She felt her powers drain away slowly, but not before killing her first.

"Stop it, make it stop. Please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Edward, do something!" Bella cried.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. Carlisle was making his way to them and just before he grabs a hold of Nessie's writhing body; she stopped.

"Wh-what happened?" Jake asked.

"I don't know."

Everything was quiet. She grew very still. Her heart was still beating and she was still breathing.

But barely.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Let me know what you think of the longest chapter I had typed in my FFn history. I worked hard on it just for you guys! It took a lot of editing and copy/paste, too. Whew! Your long reviews are the very thing that will surely make me feel appreciated. At least reach this story to 80 reviews, pretty please with Jake and Nessie on top?

**INVITATION: **I have a twilight forum where you can roleplay as a vampire, a werewolf, a hybrid, a COM, or a human. If you want to join the info is on my profile. The title of the forum is _Imprinted & Bitten_. Looking forward to seeing you there! Thanks~

…

**QUESTION: **For the next story I'm thinking of, would you prefer Nessie to be the girl who has more role but won't be with Jake in the end, or the girl with very little role but will end up with Jake? The other girl would be Bella. =)

The summary for that story is on a poll on my profile. Check it out?

**x.o.x.o.**

**ღ**** WolfishImprint ****ღ**


	39. The Past Is Behind Us

I have here chapter 38 for you guys! I am quite disappointed that you didn't get me to 80 reviews last chapter. It's not that much, if I may say so, but I bet you hated me for the length of it. Sorry! I don't want to chop it down so there you go, straight. This is the last chapter, the next one is some sort of an Epilogue. Damn! We are done here! Thank you so much!

Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

**Chapter 38: The Past Is Behind Us**

…

You might think they're glad that everything is over…

They weren't.

Jacob wasn't.

"Keep breathing." He pleaded. "Stay with me now."

"Carlisle, we better bring her home." Edward said. He looked around to make sure nothing and no one else was left alive among the enemies. He was contented when he saw everything else was still.

"Sam, if it's okay with you, we ask of you to bring the girls back with us as well. Just to make sure of their health." Esme said as she walked over to Sam who holds Emily in his arms, just like the rest with their imprintees.

Sam nodded in agreement. He was about to do that and thank goodness Esme had spoken out loud. He didn't want to intrude among the Cullens, but it was necessary. It was their imprintees being talked about.

"Very well, Edward," Carlisle said. "I'll meet you there with the others. Esme, Rosalie, come with me." And the three of them broke into a run.

Edward scooped Nessie from the ground. He could still hear her heart beating and her shallow breaths. The only indications he got to ensure her life.

"Bella," He called for his wife before breaking in a run towards the house.

In that moment, Jacob along with the other wolves phased and joined them. Only Sam, Paul, Jared, and Quil remain human to assist the imprintees. The wolves stand on guard.

It took them a few minutes before they arrived at the house. From outside, they could hear Carlisle telling Esme and Rosalie what to do and bring out. Edward was just running up the stairs with Bella and Nessie when they came.

Almost as quick as they had changed into the wolves, the shifters changed back human and got their clothes from a small container behind the bushes in the porch steps. Without knocking, they stepped inside.

Jasper and Emmett were both carrying tables when Jacob got on top of the stairs. They were bringing it inside the vacant room the Cullens had for purposes like this. Now, it looks like another hospital room. Machines were stuck on the sides and cots were in the middle.

"In here, Edward." Carlisle said indicating the cot where they would put Renesmee on. Without hesitation, Jacob went in and stood beside Nessie's bed. He looked at her and saw nothing but tiredness and stress in her face. As if she was so restless for a whole year.

In fact, she was.

"I'll check the others." Edward said as Sam came in with the others.

Bella stood along with Jake and leaned on his arm for comfort.

"She'll be fine, right, Jake?" She asked.

"She's strong like you. Of course she'll be fine." Jacob said, more like convincing himself than answering Bella.

Rosalie was helping Carlisle, giving him stuffs he needed for the treatment. Esme is assisting Edward with the other imprintees. They all had minor cuts and scratches all over their arms and their face. Rachel had a sprained wrist.

"Nothing serious." Edward told Paul who asked him for the nth time if Rachel's going to be okay.

"They all have cuts and scratches. Probably going to bruise. It won't be that serious though. However, it will be best if you still observe them in the next few days. Maybe a week at the most to be sure."

"Ouch!" Claire cried out loud when Esme held her arm. Quil reacted immediately and he swatted Esme's hands from Claire.

"I'm sorry, dear." Esme said, not offended.

"It's okay." Claire said to both her and Quil. "I think it's just broken."

"I'll wrap it up for you." And Esme took some bandages and gently wrapped it around the girl's arm.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" And Claire shook his head.

"Okay."

Renesmee was on top of the cot with Carlisle working on her. She was somehow conscious of her grandfather's cold touches on her arms and head from time to time. But then she was too weak to actually react. Once, she felt something sting so bad that she hissed. In reality though, it came out as a whimper.

"Ness?" Bella called. "It's okay, sweetheart. We're here." She said as she brush her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"It's a good thing. She's reacting to the pain the medicine is inflicting. It means she's not as bad as I thought." Carlisle said as he continued to apply medicine on her cuts.

"She's going to be fine. It's just major fatigue. Her energy level is so low that's why. We should let her rest after this."

In another ten minutes, Carlisle was done and had cleaned her up. Alice had insisted she change from her "scary dress". They chose a simple satin nightgown for now.

"That should make her feel comfortable enough." Alice said.

"Thanks, Alice." Bella kissed her sister's cheek.

"Anytime." She said before skipping away out the door.

It grew silent then. Jacob took Nessie's hand on his own and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hands.

"Rest for now. You're safe." And he kissed it a few seconds before he sat down on a chair and having Bella lean on him again while scratching his head absentmindedly.

…

Renesmee was in a place so cold but it didn't even give her any chill. It wasn't completely dark, it was just dim. Wherever she is. She felt like she was so calm and relaxed. It was peaceful and quiet. The thought of being dead suddenly occurred to her. Is she dead?

She looked around the place. Nothing. No one was there. Nothing was there. Perhaps the smoke. Or was it the clouds?

She sighed and sat down on the ground. Her flowing dress sprawled everywhere. She thought of the last things she could remember but it was blank in her mind. She thought harder.

The first thing she remembered was that she was tired, very tired, and that she felt like she's hurting everywhere. Her entire body was in pain. But from what?

She remembered being with a man and three girls. She can see their faces in her mind. Who were they though? She remembered seeing a lot of things around her, too. A lot of people she doesn't know. There were huge wolves. And everyone was fighting.

She can't remember anything after that. It was as if she was having mental block or memory loss. In and out of the world she had been.

"Renesmee." She heard a whisper, so soft like the wind. "Don't let go."

She looked around to see who was speaking but no one was there. She can't see anyone. No one was there except the smoke and the foggy memories. Then among the emptiness of her surroundings, she began seeing a scene before her. She saw herself, at least she thinks it's her, lying on a bed with someone seated beside her holding her right hand. She recognized him, of course she did. She will, anytime and anywhere.

"Tell me what to do, Jacob." Renesmee said.

She was surprised when she saw Jacob raise his head. She didn't expect him to hear her, thinking that she was somewhere else. Somewhere away from him.

"Nessie?" He called and looked at her, the one on the bed.

"Nessie?" Jacob called again and this time, Renesmee had hinted another emotion in his voice apart form confusion: panic. "Carlisle!" He yelled afterwards.

In two seconds, there were three other people in the room, her grandfather and her parents.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I can't hear her heart." Jacob panicked.

"I can't hear anything." Edward said, probably pertaining to her thoughts and heartbeat.

Carlisle suddenly went beside her body and checked her pulse and then did some more things with all the monitors that she failed to notice before. Jacob didn't even let go of her hand the entire time.

"She's got a weak pulse." Her grandfather said.

"Renesmee, stay with us now sweetie." Her mother begged as she ran her hands through her daughter's curls.

"Tell me what to do!" Nessie cried.

She looked stared at herself and her family. There's nothing to do, none that she can think of anyway. There has to be something though, right?

"_Think. You'll know when the opportunity comes."_

She was startled by the new voice around her. Renesmee wasn't familiar of it. Who could it be? What opportunity? She tried to stay focus and alert on everything. She'll know when the time comes. She just hopes that she won't miss it.

"Come on, Renesmee. Come back to us." She heard her family again. "Stay with us now. Don't leave us."

"I can't." She whispered to herself. "I can't. I don't know what to do."

"Carlisle, do something!"

"I'm doing everything I can." And he was when a monitor began to make a sound. They all looked horrified for a moment before they went to shouting again.

"She's not breathing!"

"Carlisle… Edward!"  
"Give her air!"

And she sat there watching how they all struggled to keep her alive. Jacob immediately took the dive and went to do CPR on her. He did it once, twice, thrice, but nothing was happening. On the fourth try though…

"Ouch!" Jake cried and he suddenly jerked away from Renesmee holding his mouth, which was bleeding.

"What?" Bella asked. "What happened?"

"She bit me?" He answered, unsure if it was true.

Edward looked at Carlisle and they gazed at each other for a while before they nodded at the same time.

"Jacob," Edward called. "Hold your wrist out to her mouth."

"Why?" But he did it anyways. He was surprised again when he felt a small pain. Renesmee's teeth had punctured his skin again, involuntarily. As if it was natural for her body to do so.

"She's drinking." Bella said.

"I'll get blood." And Carlisle was out of the room.

Renesmee was watching the scene play out. She can't bear looking at herself drinking like that. Yes, she can somehow remember herself taking a few bites out of her friend when she was young, but to actually drink? She felt herself getting stronger by the minute that passed. How long has she been drinking?

Carlisle came back holding four bags of blood. He gently opened one and poured the whole content on a cup. He placed a straw on it and then asked Jake to remove his wrist so that she can drink the blood in the cup.

When Jacob removed his wrist though, Renesmee felt angry. She felt like her favorite candy was taken away and she tried to hold on to it.

Carlisle placed the straw on her mouth and expected her to drink. Her mouth did take a sip or two but afterwards, she saw herself frowning and stopping. Then she groaned.

"What's wrong now?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't like it." Edward said. "She wants Jake."

When her father said that, Jacob immediately took his place again beside Nessie and was directing his wrist back to her mouth.

"It's too dangerous." Edward warned.

"I don't care." And then she felt blood rushing on her mouth again. This time she can taste it. And she was suddenly in complete darkness. She can't see anything. She still can hear her parents though. She can hear them but can't see them.

"Stop it for now. She's taken enough for the day." She heard her grandfather's voice.

Then she felt someone removing the source of blood from her. She doesn't want to stop but then she knows she's taken enough indeed. She let him go and let herself get captured in sleep for what seem like the very first time.

…

"She's getting better." Carlisle said as he checked her once again.

Since the other day when Jacob had given her his blood, Renesmee had shown good signs of recovery. Color was getting back in her cheeks, her heart was giving a steady beating, her normal heart beat, and then Carlisle had removed most of the tubes tied to her.

"Yeah, I'm glad." Jacob said.

They decided to give her only blood twice a day though. They learned that she doesn't want to drink anything else but Jacob's, like what Edward said, and if she drinks more than twice a day, Jake would drain. Earlier this morning, she's taken her drink, now that it's evening, she'll be taking another. That's what happened for the past four days.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you even have to ask, Dr. Fang?" Jacob stood up and went to Nessie's side.

She was giving the same spot for her to drink. Of course he'd heal but then upon repetitions of bites, his skin had some sort of unnoticeable scar in it now. Unnoticeable if you don't know it's there. The others, Bella, Edward, and Carlisle, knows of course.

He felt her teeth puncture his skin again and he gave a sigh. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Wake up, Nessie. Please?" He whispered.

Jacob then felt the flow of his blood stop and he sat back up to look. It's too early for her to stop. Usually it takes about five minutes at the most, but now it's not even two minutes that passed. He looked and he saw that his skin was no longer held on Renesmee's teeth. The wound was healing, too. Jacob looked at Renesmee and he noticed her eye lashes fluttering.

"Nessie?" He stroked her cheek and looked closely. "Open your eyes, sweetheart."

She sighed before she opened her eyes. At first, she closed them again when the light in the room almost blinded her. Then she blinked three times until she's adjusted. The first thing she saw was Jacob leaning beside her. She looked at him and the first emotion she saw on his face was happiness.

"Oh, God. Thank you." He whispered before yelling for Carlisle.

"What is it?" And then he saw his granddaughter there, awake and staring at him.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Renesmee, you're awake." And he went beside her to check everything else, as if he hadn't done so a few minutes ago.

"Bella, Edward!" Jacob called. In two seconds, they were there standing and looking at Renesmee.

"Oh, my baby!" Bella cried and hugged her.

"Hi, Mom." She said while looking at her father who was smiling at her. She gave back the same crooked smile she got from him.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay. How long was I asleep?"

"Almost five days." Bella answered.

She couldn't believe that was five days ago. It was only like yesterday. All that fighting and crying. All that pain in her. The struggles she went through. The separations. Everything.

"Five…" she whispered.

Everyone looked at her, watching how she'd react. They had been separated far too long for them to remember how she had been. She'd grown up in the hands of Raven. They don't know what happened all those time. And Renesmee doesn't want to talk about it. And if she doesn't, they won't ask. They just have to leave the past behind them.

"She's fine." Carlisle said. "Her heartbeat is normal, her temperature, no signs of anything. Fully recovered." And he smiled.

"Thank you. May I see the others?" She asked.

"Are you well enough to stand?" Bella was concerned.

"Grandpa says I'm okay." She said.

"Very well, then."

"Thank you," Then she stood up and walked out, not forgetting to tug on Jake's arm on the way out.

She walked down the flights of stairs and went down to where she knows everyone was. She can hear the television in the family room and she went there to see her Aunt Rose on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. Alice was with Esme in the kitchen. She doesn't know how she knows, she just does.

"Hello," She chirped and everyone's heads turned to her.

"Nessie!" Emmett was immediately on her and lifted her off the ground for a big hug.

"Emmett, put her down before she gets sick again." Rosalie said. "Are you okay now, Princess?" She asked.

"Yes," and she gave her aunt a hug.

"Hi, Uncle Jazz." Which was reciprocated with a smile.

"Nessie! Nessie! Nessie!" Alice came followed by Esme. "Esme and I made some food for you and Jacob. You must be hungry."

"Thank you," And she hugged her, then her grandmother before she pulled Jake to the kitchen. Everyone followed.

They sat on the table and Nessie looked at everything they had prepared for Dinner.

"It's too many." She said. "Even Jake can't finish everything."

"That's why we're here, Loch Ness."

"Embry!" and the entire Black Pack was there, including Leah.

"Hey, Nessie." Seth walked forward and sat down and grabbed everything in front of him. "Mmm, nice job, Esme!"

"Thank you, Seth."

Soon, everyone was chewing something and slowly, the food was disappearing, thanks to the wolves. They were holding conversation throughout.

"You've changed, Nessie. You grew." Seth said.

"Everyone does."

"No, I mean the last time we saw you, you were like… I don't know, fifteen?" He thought. "Look at you now, you're like seventeen or eighteen."

"I am?"

"Yup, what exactly happened anyway?"

"Seth," Jacob warned.  
"It's okay. I might as well give one go to everything I remember." She said and then took a bite of the pie in front of her. Everyone leaned closer to listen better and when she was done chewing it she began.

"Well, Raven, Marishka, Samirra, and Yuna are all very nice to me. They treated me like some sort of family. We all lived there all the time, well, I did. They all go away to do something from time to time and I'll be left behind with the other maids, who happen to be invisible since I don't see them.

"Nothing was really interesting until the latter. I'd read books in the library and I've read all of them. That's all I do. And then the Seekers would dress me in pretty dresses which I'm sure Aunt Alice would love." Alice smiled at her.

"Then Raven began talking about his plans and I can't do a thing but participate unwillingly. Really, there's not much to tell."

"So, the entire time you've been with him there you just read and lounged about?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"Looks like you had a good life there. Nothing to do and just walk around."

"I guess so." She shrugged. "But then I think I did grow somehow."

"Of course you did." Seth said.

"An because of Raven we never get to live with you during your sixth year of living! That is so not fair! I mean, you missed your sixth birthday!" Alice cried.

"There are more to come, Aunt Alice."

"Fine. Starting with your seventh birthday you are not escaping me."

Renesmee just smiled.

"My baby is all grown up." Bella said.

"Mom, yes. I have to grow up sometimes."

"But I can't believe we missed the most important stage!"

"It's okay. You have me from now on."

"You're right."

She looked around and the food was gone. "Can we go out? I wanna head out and see nature for once."

"Sure, sure."

And the Black pack ran out the forest following the trail of Renesmee Cullen who ran out with the words, "catch me if you can, slowpokes!"

* * *

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

Almost the end!

I still have _Two Worlds _after this is completed though. Check that out, too?

Also, I would like to promote my forum, Imprinted & Bitten. For further questions about it, PM me or visit the forum itself!

Thanks~


	40. The Strength of A Family

For my ever so loyal readers and reviewers… thank you for the reviews and words of encouragement. Without you, this is a WIP. Here's for you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Strength of a Family **

"Happy birthday!" Everyone chorused after singing me a birthday song. We all stand around a chocolate cake Grandma Esme made just this morning. A lit candle was on top, waiting for my blow. I did the typical thing: made a wish, before blowing the fire out. The applause from my family and howls from the wolves erupted in the living room of our home.

Today is my seventh birthday, but to everyone else, I am celebrating my eighteenth as well. From this day forward, I'll be frozen at this body. Never growing old, staying the same forever, like the rest of my family. They decided to throw this party since we all missed my last one. Thanks to a certain guy whose finally out of our lives.

As soon as the candle blowing was out of the way, my perky pixie like aunt ordered everyone to sit down and get ready for the presents. Unlike everyone else who sat on the couch and on the floor, I stayed in the middle; surrounded by the people I love and loves me back, and sat on a tall stool. Aunt Alice, all hyped up as usual, began gathering wrapped boxes in her tiny arms and giving them to me one by one, starting with a small, rectangular box, wrapped in blue with a bow on top.

"This one is from Rose." Before opening the present, I looked for the senders face and gave her a smile, a thank you. I carefully tore the wrapping to see a box inside. In a few seconds I had the lid off and inside was a necklace. Not just any necklace though. There were at least twenty diamonds the size of a tear drop in it. I looked at it with pure awe, captivated by the sparkling rocks embedded in them.

"I know you love shiny things. I hope you like it, princess." Aunt Rose said.

"I love it! Thank you, Aunt Rose." I told her. Of course I love it and she is right, I love sparkly stuffs. But then there was one thing. "Aunt Rose, where am I going to wear this?"

"You'll be wearing that around your neck soon enough." And I thought I heard a slight annoyance in her voice. As if she almost hates the fact that I'm wearing this soon. And yet she gave it to me.

"This is," aunt Alice was giving me the next present already: a red box that weighs light as a feather, "from your uncles. I told them not to …"

"She'll love it, Alice." Emmett said. "Go ahead, Loch Ness, open it already!"

"Don't be so impatient." I answered as I began tearing the wrappings. "Oh," I whispered as I see another box inside. Yet again, I unwrapped it and saw a small box inside. "If this one is wrapped, too, I'm killing both of you." I threatened as I pull it out from the second box.

"It was Emmett's idea and I already told them not to do that." Alice said. Everyone was watching me as I finally achieved my goal of tearing the wrappings of my uncles' gifts. Inside, I found a cell phone, an iPhone to be exact. "A phone." I said casually.

"Yeah, to keep in contact with you. I already have all of our numbers in there." Uncle Jasper said as I start browsing through it. I opened the phonebook and just like he said, everyone's contacts are saved.

"Nice, thanks!" And I put it down for a while when Alice came back with another gift.

"Next one is from Carlisle and Esme." And I was presented a yellow box.

"Thanks," I told them already. As I open the gift, my grandmother was talking to me.

"A little something old from your grandparents. It belonged to me."

Inside the box sat a tiara, the kinds made for princesses. You will know that it's old but then the care given to it made it look new and beautiful.

"Oh, grandma, thank you!" I stood up and hugged her.

"You're welcome. It was your grandfather's idea to add that little gem in the middle." But 'little' is some sort of an understatement for the blue diamond that sits on the tiara. It was almost the size of a marble, that's how big it is.

"Thank you, grandpa." I said.

"You're welcome."

"Right, now the pack says they have something for you as well," Alice was looking at the pack that was now shuffling around. The guys were shuffling around as if they were looking for the present. When the small gift appeared behind Embry and everyone else saw it, they argued on who's giving it to me.

"I'll give it." Jacob said as he took it from Seth who was prying it off Embry. I took it from Jake and thanked the wolves that were frowning at their Alpha.

"Not fair. That was our gift, Jacob." Quil mumbled.

"Yeah, you have your own." Seth agreed.

"Well, you can't decide."

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "Wow! You guys made this?"

"Yup. I made mine; Seth made his, Jake and Quil made theirs. Even Leah was kind enough to make an effort." Embry narrated as I inspect everything closely. It was a bracelet. The pendants were five wolves: a small grey one, two browns, a sandy colored, and a huge russet: the Black pack. It was so detailed, almost impossible to be made by five, huge wolves. It's unbelievable how they can make such delicate things. Then I noticed the bracelet, the very cord. It looks familiar, then I realized. It was Jacob's promise bracelet for me. I don't remember him taking it. But there it was, holding five people I love.

"Just to let you know that whatever happens, you got us and we got your back." Seth grabbed the bracelet and put it on my wrist securely.  
"I hate you." I told him. "You're making me cry." They are! Tears are now flowing freely from my eyes and I try to wipe them away.

"You hate but please say you like the gift." They all pleaded.

"I don't like it, I love it. Thank you." Followed by a sniffle. Jake went to sit on the floor beside me and he leaned on me. Support for me, I guess.

"How creative of you." My mom said. "That's very sweet."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Okay, enough with that. Next up is supposedly mine, but I'll take the finale. So, your parents first!"

"Aunt Alice, we all know that you're giving me clothes or something in that line." I told her and everyone laughed.

"Yes, but this one is different." She answered. "Now, listen to your parents." I looked at them and they were pulling my gift, the biggest box around. It was about six feet long, I think. I'm not really good with measurements. But it's big. My father placed it in front of me.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." And he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, daddy." I was reaching for the bow on top of the gift when mom stopped me.

"What?"

"This one first," she said and she handed over a small box. I opened I first, like what she instructed and inside was a key. My eyes grew wide when I realized that it's not a key used for the house or doors or drawers.

"Open it." Mom said and I hurriedly tore off the paper wrapping off my big present. I took off the lid and the entire box's walls fell down as if the lid was the only thing keeping them together.

I had no time to be surprised by the box because I was already surprised at what my parents gave me: a motorcycle. It's so unlike them to give me something like this. Did I do something?

I heard my dad chuckle. "Don't think that we're letting you drive that first thing, Renesmee. Someone will have to be with you until I'm satisfied that you can handle this big guy on your own."

"Jake?" I asked, hopeful, and I thought I saw almost everyone roll his or her eyes.

"Figures." Aunt Rose mumbled.

"Of course," mom said, "happy birthday, Renesmee. You're all grown up!" She hugged me so tight I almost went out of breath.

"Okay, mom and daughter bonding enough for now. I want to go ahead and see Jake's present." Alice pouted.

"Why me? Why can't you go first?" Jake argued.  
"Because my gift won't make any sense unless you go first." They had that staring contest for a few minutes before Jake surrendered.

"Great!" Then Aunt Alice sat on Uncle Jasper's lap and watched Jake stood up from beside me. He looked so nervous, for one. I can hear his heart pumping faster than normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yup. Here you go." And he pulled out his own gift for me from his pocket. That's how small the box is: pocket size.

"I thought your gift was this bracelet, too." I said as I undo the wrappings.

"Yeah, well, you know I want one of my own." He was watching me open the small gift and I suddenly became aware of twelve other pair of eyes observing us. When I opened the box, a small, golden circle waits inside. A ring. I stared at it, completely taken by its beauty that I didn't notice Jake sliding down to one knee in front of me. I looked into his eyes.

"I don't have a job like your grandfather," he began, "or Esme's expertise with houses and designing. I can't buy you the latest fashion from the most popular designers in the planet like Pixie. I can't give you those diamonds, and sapphires, and rubies that Blondie can. Your uncles can give you the best protection, with one of them being very big and one from the army, I don't have a say in that. I can't buy you those luxurious cars like your father… I can't afford a Porsche, or a Lamborghini, or a Ferrari, or an Aston Martin. I don't have the Bella's selflessness." Jacob was looking at me with those eyes, those eyes that always show his feelings. Right now, all I know is that he's telling the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"But Renesmee; I'll look for a job, if I have to I'll take double or triple shifts. I can't get you a mansion, but I'll try building you our own house with my two hands. I may not be able to give you those designer clothes or jewelries all the time, but then I'll try to give you one whenever I can and whenever you want them. I'm not that strong or indestructible like a vampire. Hell, vampire venom would kill me! But I promise to protect you from any one that tries to harm you. I'll face all armies: mortal or immortal, and protect you. I won't let them touch you unless I'm dead." My eyes were burning from tears. Every word he pours out sends nothing else to my heart but love. I know he loves me and I love him back. But then to promise such things… that's a different one. It's something not everyone has. Something only Jacob has.

"I can't give you those stupid, luxurious cars, but I'll make one for you. It'll take long but I'll look for parts and make one car that you want from scratch. I can't be Bella. I don't have her way of loving anyone more that herself. I can't do that to everyone but you. Only you. I'll be as selfless as she is if it means your safety and happiness. I promise to love you on my very own way. My heart would beat for no one, but you." That's it. I couldn't see a thing. My eyes are pouring tears like an open dam releasing water. It was flooding and Jacob used his thumbs to wipe away the tears making me see his handsome and serious face once again.

"No one but you because I love you. _I love you. _So here I am, making a really big fool out of myself in front of everyone else, saying these words to you. But I don't regret them. I'd do it in front of every person within a hundred miles radius, even the whole world. I don't care about them I care about you… There will be no one else but you. You're the only thing that matters to me and to take you away, to be away from you like last time, almost killed me. I can't bear that separation between us. I can't. I'd die. I won't let anyone take you away ever again. Ever." And he sighed, lowered his head for a few seconds, and raised them again. Jacob was looking right into my eyes.

"The moments I saw those big, brown eyes, I knew it was you. Now, I want to stake a claim. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" He finally asked.

I don't understand how everyone stayed quiet all this time. Even my uncles didn't make any noise or teasing. The wolves were quiet, too. How unusual. But then they respect the moment. They know it will change my life forever _when _I said yes. They know this will make me happy, to be with my best friend. I see it in their faces, even Aunt Rose's. They all want me to be happy. The decision is mine now. But then I don't have to make any decision because I already have one, years ago. I was just oblivious to it.

"Of course I will, Jake."

And the silence was over but I didn't hear anything still. I was in my own little world with my best friend slash fiancé now. We are on our own little world, celebrating with a kiss.

"Now that she said yes," Alice pulled me away, "it's time to open my present!" Oh, right, I forgot. I still haven't opened aunt Alice's. I was right when I said it would be clothes. Everyone knows Alice and anyone could have guessed. She gave me this big box and begged me to open it fast. I found it empty, which was a first for Alice Cullen.

"What makes you think I'll let everyone see the dress?" She beamed. "Especially the groom." And they all told me that Jake had indeed asked them all for my hand, and not just my dad. He's still the main priority though. Still, he wanted my entire family's permission. They all said yes, even Aunt Rose (It surprises me how cooperative she is with all of this lately). That's why the gift from my grandparents, the tiara, would symbolize the something old and something blue for the wedding and Aunt Rose's necklace is for something new. Something borrowed will have to wait, according to them.

"Happy?" I heard him say from behind me.

"Very." I answered. I felt him peck me on my temple and he didn't let go for some time. I just let him. I have no objections anyway. Why would I?

So it's the 11th of September of the year 2013. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, seven years old in the human calendar, but I look eighteen. A year ago, I was missing, my life was in danger, my family and friends were in danger, and they went to rescue me from Raven. We lost and I was left in his grasp for almost a year. Changes happened. My family was never the same. Jacob was never the same. I was never the same. But we fought. We survived. We lived. I guess it's a little dramatic, the way things happened. Stuffs you won't believe. But it did happen. It did happen and we all lived through it. None of us let go. We stayed together as a family even though it seems to be breaking apart. We held onto each other. Like what Uncle Jasper told me when I was a child, 'the strength of a family, like the strength of an army, lies in the loyalty to each other'. I believe him. The Cullens are loyal to each other. That's what made us different from others of our kind. We're not a coven we're a family. And we will stay together even during our darkest times.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

I know you might be a little disappointed not to read an actual wedding. I just think it's a bit too soon for that. If I can, I will and I'll post it. Not sure though, so don't hope. I'm glad I finished this before my classes start. Whew!

I want to thank all of you who read this (if you're reading this, thank you!). All the reviews and the support, without those, this is a WIP still. You played a big part in this. I can't thank you enough!

**Thank you so much!**

…

**Story Disclaimer:** Names, characters, incidents, and places mentioned in this story are from the Twilight Saga and its author, Stephenie Meyer. All rights and credits belong to her. At some cases though names (Raven, the Seekers and the other creatures), places (like the Castle Isle), and incidents are made in fiction as additional characters and plot to the fan story. If ever these are in common with other works of authors, both fanfic and real, there is no copyright intended in there and it is coincidental.

**Sincerely,**

**ღ**** Wolf Under An Ink Spell ****ღ **


End file.
